Place for us
by TheHogwartsTribute
Summary: Book3- Katniss and peeta have won the hunger games together and could not be more In love but what will happen when the capitol does not believe their love story and are trying to doo all they can to split them apart even if it means death.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**I know I left the last story at a massive cliff hanger, here is the third story. **

**The song for this story is place for us by Mikky Ekko. This song is actually on the hunger games catching fire soundtrack. :) **

**I hope you enjoy my story. I'm sure I'll enjoy writing it. **

**I really appreciate all the reviews I got from the last story, thank you all so much... **

_Here's what happened in the last story : He's there. Alive and well. Looking like his normal self. The cameramen see where I'm looking and turn the cameras. Everyone can see him now. The Capitol lied to us all. He's alive, I can't believe it. I'm shocking into silence. Peetas alive and home in district 12._

* * *

I can't believe it. My Peeta. Here. Alive. But everyone told me he was dead. He isn't smiling, he looks relieved. This must be a dream. Chris and rye run past me and tackle their brother to the ground. I reach my hand up to my face to find it wet with tears. Haymitch walks up next to me and I look at him. He has tears on his face too.

"I thought he was dead" I ask shakily.

"He... Was" Haymitch mumbles. The drink in his hand falling to the floor.

Chris and Rye climb off their little brother and Peetas eyes lock on mine. I know the cameras are on my face, catching my reaction. I can't seem to move. Haymitch looks at me and walks forward. His arms envelope Peeta in a hug. "I can't believe your alive" he says.

"Why would I not be alive" Peeta replies looking a little confused.

"The Capitol told us you where dead" I hear Haymitch say as if it's hard.

Peetas mouth opens wide and he looks towards me. "Are you telling me, katniss thought I was dead"

"Yeh, she has hardly talked to anyone" Haymitch says and instantly the tears fall down Peetas face.

"Peeta..." I whisper, he seems to hear me and he looks up an his eyes lock on mine again. The cameras turn to me an Haymitch moves away. We stand there looking at eachother for a couple of minutes before Prim gives me a little nudge forward.

Finally I find enough strength to move and run towards Peeta. I throw myself at him and he takes me in his arms. My legs go around his waist and my arms around his neck. I hold on tightly as if he will dissapear again.

I pull away for a second before my lips smash against his. It tastes of both of our tears but I don't care. "I thought I lost you" I say pulling away.

He doesn't say anything, just kisses me again. I stay with my legs wrapped around him until Haymitch pulls me off him, saying that someone wants an interview.

"I can't talk to anyone Haymitch" I say to him, I'm finding it hard to talk to either of them without breaking down. Since when did I become so weak, I'm Katniss Everdeen, I've survived for 5 years without the help of anyone else and all of a sudden I'm so weak. The things these people do to me.

"Katniss I understand what you are going through but you only need to do one interview then you can leave I promise" he says.

"Fine but then I'm leaving" he leads me over to a funny looking woman with pink hair and a green dress. The colours don't go well together at all and she looks ridiculous. I keep my arm tightly around Peetas waist an lead him over to the woman.

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark everyone" she says into the camera. "Tell me, how did it feel being in the hunger games" she asks. I feel the anger boiling up already.

"Are you kidding, it was horrible" I say not caring about the Capitol.

"What she really means is that, it was a real honour and we are so great-full that we got out together" Peeta says.

"No Peeta don't speak for me, I'm serious, I almost lost the one I love in there and then the Capitol lied to me and told me that he was dead when he was alive, how would you feel if someone told you that, you'd be pretty pissed?" the tears are coming down my face. Peeta tries to pull my closer but I push him away. "I can't picture my life without this man here so maybe you should put that in your review, yes katniss Everdeen is annoyed and no she doesn't care, I will not loose him again whatever you try and do" I say Into the camera.

"Katniss..." Peeta pulls me away as the interview says goodbye to the viewers.

When I see his face I feel my legs wobble a little and I fall. I didn't realise I had that much hatred and anger inside of me at the moment. Peeta catches me before I hit the ground and pulls me off away from the cameras.

"Katniss what was that" he asks me, still holding me steady.

"I don't know" I reply. My palms are shaking and my legs still feel numb, my face is getting wetter with the tears. He takes me in his arms. I push him away. "I don't need you, I don't need anyone" I know it's a lie, I'm just done feeling weak.

"Katniss the cameras are watching us" he says with hurt in his eyes.

"No I don't care, these past few days I have lived my life without you, it was harder than anything I have had to do but I did it and I would of got over it eventually even if it took years, I realised that I don't need you Peeta, I'm strong enough" I say crying.

"Katniss..."

"No Peeta, you can see where I'm coming from, I already feel too weak being around you, it's just making it worse, I can't rely on anybody to help me, you must know that" I hug him and start to walk away. I just broke up with him again. Why do I keep doing that. Before I can take a few steps my legs wobble and I fall to the ground. Automatically his warm arms are there to help. I try to push him away and get up but he stays there.

"We need to get you out of here" he says looking around. "HAYMITCH!" He walks over "will you tell everyone we will be at the bakery. I need to get her out of here now"

"Ok" Haymitch says. Peeta picks me up like a baby and sets off running away from the cameras.

We are at the bakery in no time. He pushes open the door and walks to the kitchen. He sits me ontop of the counter and walks to the sink. He comes back a second later with a damp cloth. "Here put that over your eyes" I do as he says. "It takes the swelling down."

"Thank you" I say. "Peeta about what I said..."

"No it's fine, I understand" I can't see him but I can hear the hurt in his voice. He will never forgive me.

5 minutes later he takes the cloth off my face and my eyes open to look at his.

"Peeta... What happened?" I ask looking at him.

"Well you had some sort of freak out" he says.

"Not back there, what happened to you?" I ask loudly. He moves away from me.

"I... Don't know. I can't remember much" he says. He has pain in his eyes. "I woke up in the hospital then, I think I was knocked back out, and when I woke up again I was in a concrete room. The door was made of metal and I must have been chained to the wall because I couldn't move" he says.

"Are you trying to say the Capitol did it on purpose" I ask pulling him back towards me, so I can feel his warmth and I cry into his shirt. He hesitates but hugs me back. After what I said earlier this could be one of the last times I hug him.

"Yeh I think so, anyway after that someone must have hit me around the head because I can't remember anything after that until waking up on the train. I got up and I was in my reaping clothes and I walked to the door to find you with my family"

"Why would they do something like that" I ask crying even more.

He doesn't have time to answer because Haymitch bursts through the door. "Peeta, katniss"

"Haymitch thank god where are our families" I ask pulling away from Peeta and wiping my eyes.

"There on their way"

"Ok we need to talk to you" Peeta says. "About what happened to Peeta" I say.

"Go on" he replies.

Peeta tells the whole story again quickly to Haymitch. When Peeta finishes, Haymitch thinks it over. "Why would they do something like that" he asks.

"To keep me away from katniss of course" he suggests.

"Why, what did I do" I ask.

"The berries, the Capitol see it as a threat, they think it might start a rebellion" Haymitch says.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me about this" I say lunging for Haymitch.

Peeta pushes me back onto the kitchen counter and stands infront of me so I can't get away. I do everything I can to get away from him. I even punch him in the face, that's going to leave a mark.

"Because I didn't know how you would take it" he shouts at me.

Peetas family walk in to see us all with angry faces and me shouting at Haymitch. "Yeh well guess what I'm not taking it very well" I shout back.

"Katniss shhhh, my family are here" Peeta puts his arms around me and rests his head against mine. "It's ok, we will talk about it later"

"It's not ok, we will talk about it now, I don't care who's family is here." I push Peeta back with all the strength I have in me and jump of the counter. Peeta plants his feet between me and Haymitch to stop me from ripping Haymitch apart. I run against Peeta and knock him backwards.

"Katniss calm down!" he shouts

"I will not calm down!" I push him to the side and he goes head first into a cupboard. I hear a crack but I carry on towards Haymitch.

I'm stopped by arms around my waist pulling me back. Chris stands infront of me. "Katniss what is this about" he asks.

"He lied to me!" I shout. I hear prim an my mother walk in. I turn around to see them standing there with their mouths open next to John. I turn back to Haymitch. I push Chris to the side and he falls over a chair. I head butt rye in the face and his arms leave my waist. I lunge at Haymitch but he grabs hold of my arms and locks me in a tight hold.

"Now look what you have done" he whispers.

I breathe a couple of times and Haymitch lets me go. I look around to see john, prim and mum still at the door. Chris getting up off the floor next to a knocked over chair. Rye holding a cloth over his nose and Peeta knocked out next to a cupboard.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry," I say looking to rye then Chris. "Are you ok" I ask them.

"Yeh, we are, I had no idea you where so strong katniss, you took on all 3 of us and won" Chris says smiling. "I don't think Peetas ok though" he says looking at his little brother.

"Oh shit!" I sit next to Peeta and pull his head onto my lap. "Peeta..." I say tears coming from my eyes. His eyes slowly open.

"What's going on" he asks.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta I don't know what came over me"

"It's ok" he says reaching up for my face.

Chris and rye help Peeta over to one of the sofas and rye leaves to sort out his nose. Prim and mum go with him. Haymitch sits on the other sofa with John. I take a seat next to Peeta handing him the cloth I just got from the kitchen for his nose and Chris sits next to me.

"Katniss what happened" John asks.

"I don't know, I think all the anger I was holding in just and out on the wrong people" I look towards Haymitch. "But I'm not sorry to you"

"Fine" he replys.

"When we where on the train, Effie told me that I should stop crying an moping around, an I should start eating and start sleeping and that I should just get over the fact that Peeta was dead. And I knew in my heart that I could never do that. But I tried because I didn't think he would come back. And here he is" I say

"What, are you telling me that you haven't eaten or slept since the arena" Peeta says looking worried.

"How could I, I thought you where dead. I couldn't stop thinking that I should be the one that was dead, it was my fault that you ate that berry" I say looking at my feet.

"Nothing in that arena was your fault it was all the Capitol. Even this stupid thing on my leg" he says punching his leg.

"What's on your leg" Haymitch asks.

"Nobody told you" he says looking around. Everyone shakes their head at him.

"Peeta tell me what happened" I say to him.

"They couldn't save my leg" he says, a tear rolling down his face "instead, they gave me this stupid thing" he says punching his leg yet again.

I pull up his pant leg and everyone gasps. Instead of his real leg, there is a metal leg, starting above his knee.

"It's my fault" I say quietly.

"I just told you, it's not" he says just before my mother walks in with rye and prim.

"Rye is going to be fine- what is that?" She asks looking at Peetas leg.

"His new leg" I say still shocked.

"Oh no"

"Oh yes"

"Anyway come on Peeta we will go and look at your nose" Peeta gets up and rye takes his seat.

Before he goes he leans over to me and rests his forehead against mine. "Katniss don't blame yourself, it's fine, everything is fine"

"Ok" I don't want to argue with him anymore. I reach up and kiss him lightly before he leaves. "Bye"

He walks away with my mother and prim. I smile to myself.

The small tv across from the fire comes on by itself and John goes to bring it over. On it is the video of us getting off the train.

"THERE SHOWING THE FOOTAGE, PEETA" John shouts. "GET IN HERE"

They all walk in a few minutes later. Peeta takes a seat where I was sat after I got up to let him sit down. Mum sits next to John and prim sits next to me on the floor. And the show starts.

"Katniss Everdeen, has finally arrived home to see her family" I hear Caesar Flickerman say. They show me walking over to Peetas family and giving them all a hug. "This must be The Mellarks, it's easy to see where he gets his looks from."

They get the whole conversation with me and rye and John and then they show Peeta getting off the train. Chris and rye tackling him and then Haymitch giving him a hug. Then the cameras turn to me. I run to Peeta and throw myself at him. Then they show our interview. They cut it off when I start shouting at them. "Don't let all this deceive you it seems like our favourite star crossed lovers are having trouble in paradise" Caesar says. I look up towards Peeta. They show mine and Peetas argument at the train station. When it finishes I get a few looks from around the room. "It's ok Kat" Peeta says and we look towards the TV. "Their little argument seems to have got worse once they got back to what I believe is the mellark bakery" Caesar says.

They show footage of the whole fight in the kitchen. It starts with me shouting at Haymitch whilst sitting on the kitchen counter and ends with me trying to help Peeta. It zooms in everytime I hit Peeta. "It looks like they won't be the same star crossed lovers after what we just witnessed. You heard it hear first folks, it looks like the famous katniss and Peeta have broken up an won't be getting back together any time soon" Caesar says. John turns off the tv and I turn my head to Peeta. He has the look of pain in his eyes that breaks my heart everytime I see it. I stand up and push away from both Peeta and prim. I can't hurt them anymore. I run towards the door and out of it. I can't go to the woods because there are cameras everywhere so I go the only place I can think off. I go home.

(PEETAS POV)

"What was that about" Haymitch asks.

"It's ok, I'll go and find her" I say.

"I'll come too" rye suggests.

"Fine come on" I say and we both leave the bakery.

It's only just getting dark when we get into the seam.

"Where do you think she went" I ask.

"My best guess is the woods" rye says.

"No she's not that stupid, there are cameras everywhere"

"Ok she probably would have gone home then"

We walk through the seam and straight to her house at the edge of the seam.

When we get there, the door has been kicked off his hinges and the house Is cold and dark. Why does she alway do this to herself. Why.

We walk inside to find her asleep next to the fire with a cushion from the sofa. I walk over to her, she's freezing cold. "Katniss" I say.

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep" she says.

"Your freezing, come back to the bakery"

"No, Peeta, leave me alone" she says and pulls away from me.

"Fine, it has come to this" I pick her up, she starts screaming at me to put her down but I carry her all the way back to the bakery.

When we make it back there, everyone is still sitting on the sofas. I take katniss over to the sofa and sit down with her sittin on my knees. I lock her there with my arms until she calms down. I let her go and she sits on the floor at my feet.

A few minutes later she reaches up to me with her hand and I take her hand in mine. She leans her head on my knee and her breathing slows down. Eventually I lean my head down on the back of the sofa an fall asleep.

(HAYMITCH POV)

For the last half an hour me, John and Evie have been talking about everything that has been going on in district 12 whilst we were away. It turns out nothing has been going on really.

"Guys" I hear. "They are asleep" rye says.

I look over to see Peeta asleep with his head on the back of the sofa and katniss is asleep with her head on Peetas knee.

"Well they have had a hard time, I know for a fact that katniss hasn't slept properly since she was in the arena and I don't know what happened to Peeta so we should just leave them"  
I say.

"We need to find out what happened to Peeta whilst we thought he was dead" John says.

"Well we actually know, but I'm not meant to tell you" I say, looking towards the floor.

"Haymitch, tell me I deserve to know what happened to my own son" John says to me.

"Ok but promise me you won't bring it up to katniss or Peeta, they cant know that I have told you ok" they all nod. "Ok in the Capitol, when the berries where used in the arena, the districts started a little rebellion because they thought that if one girl from district 12 could defy the Capitol the anybody could. Anyway when they got out the arena, Peeta was taken straight to the hospital and we all got told he was dead. But he wasn't, we know that much already. The other thing is that the Capitol don't believe their love story is real. They think they where just doing it to defy the Capitol and not to get her and Peeta out alive"

"But that stupid anybody can see how much they care about eachother" prim says.

"I know prim but I can't control the Capitol, anyway the Capitol are trying to stop any rebellion that might be happening at all and to do that they had to get rid of either katniss or Peeta so that the other wouldn't be strong enough to start a rebellion, so they took Peeta and locked him up for a few days until he woke up on the train. I still don't know how he ended up on the train if they where keeping him away from katniss. I'll ask him tomorrow. But anyway, they kept him away from her because they thought that if he was away from her then she wouldn't be able to do anything against them." I say looking at them all to see Evie and prim with tears in their eyes.

"That's horrible" Evie says.

"I know" I reply.

"But why would anyone choose to Do that, if they where together they wouldn't start any rebellion, all they want to do is live with eachother that's all" Chris says.

"Yeh I know" I say "anyway we best get these 2 to bed they can't stay down here forever"

I'm about to get up to help them when katniss wakes up screaming. "PEETA!"

"KATNISS!" I hear a second later and Peeta falls on the floor next to katniss. "Baby it's ok I'm here" he pulls her onto his lap and hugs her, they both have tears rolling down their faces.

"It's ok everyone, it's nightmares. I've been through them. This will be a problem because they never go away" I say to the others.

Prim gets up an walks over to katniss, she squeezes her way between them both and latches onto katniss. Peeta hugs both girls.

A few minutes later katniss is asleep again. Peeta opens his arms to let prim get out and she walks over to her mother.

"Peeta you need to get her to bed" I say.

"I'm going now, thank you" he picks up katniss and sets off for the stairs. "Good night everyone, it's nice being back" he smiles and leaves.

"Haymitch, Evie, prim, your all welcome to stay here" John says.

"Thank you John but I really should be gettin back to the victors village" I say looking at the clock.

"It's past midnight, that's an hours walk, I'm not letting you leave this house" John says.

"Fine" I give up.

"Chris go and get the spare blankets from the cupboard."

"They can stay in our room dad" rye says.

"Only if that's ok with you" I say.

"Yeh that's completely fine with us, Evie and prim can sleep in my bed and you can sleep in Chris' bed" rye says.

Chris leaves to get the extra blankets for him and rye and me, Evie and prim set off upstairs.

I go to sleep that night without a knife in my hand for the first time since my games. I feel like I have a real family.

* * *

**So what did you think of the first chapter of my new story I think it went pretty well. Please review to tell me what you thought. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_Last time: Chris leaves to get the extra blankets for him and rye and me, Evie and prim set off upstairs. _

_I go to sleep that night without a knife in my hand for the first time since my games._

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

I've been awake Since 2 o clock this morning. I couldn't get back to sleep since the mutilated rue nightmares decided to keep me up all night. Peeta woke up to calm me down and tried to stay up with me but ended up sleeping again.

I look down at him asleep with his head across my legs, he looks so peaceful. It doesn't last for long before his grip on my leg tightens and his face scrunches up. I stroke his hair to help him calm down and his grip on my leg releases and his eyes shoot open. He lets out a few shaky breathes and looks up. "Katniss!" He says sitting up.

"It's ok, I'm here" tears start to spill down his eyes and I know his nightmare must have been bad.

"But you just died" he says sitting up and reaching for my face.

"No Peeta it was just a dream come here I'm fine" I say and pull him towards me. He rests his head on my chest and I kiss the top of his head. His arms go around my waist and hold me tightly.

"Thank god your ok, I was so worried" I hate seeing him like this.

"It's ok Peeta I will be strong for both of us, you don't worry. In this moment I'll be strong for you and I'll be strong for me" I say before I can stop myself.

"Thank you Kat" he says. "I really love you, you know that" he says looking up.

"I know Peeta it's just complicated" I say still holding onto him.

"I know" and with that he falls asleep again, still holding into me for dear life.

The next time Peeta wakes up it's 9 o clock, late for Peeta. His eyes open and he looks at me. "Hi" he says smiling.

"Hi, how are you?" I ask him.

"I'm fine, what about you" he asks.

"I've been better" I reply. It's true with everything that's going on I don't know how anyone can be fine.

"Did you sleep at all last night" he asks sitting up.

"No, I couldn't, nightmares kept me up all night" I say blinking tiredly.

"Why didn't you wake me, we could have done something" he asks.

"No it's fine and besides you did wake up twice but fell back asleep" I say laughing.

"Fair enough, well do you wanna get downstairs." He asks and I agree. We will have to get up eventually. I climb out of bed but Peeta stays where he is.

"Aren't you coming" I ask a little confused.

"Uhmm yeh but first do you think you could go downstairs and get the cream I had yesterday. It's for my leg." He says shyly.

"But you didn't have any cream yesterday" I say.

"I gave it to my dad at the train station, ask him where it is please" he says. "I can't put my prosthetic on without it and I was meant to put it on last night but I was too tired"

"Ok I'll be back in a second" I leave him where he is and run out the room.

I wonder if they will open the bakery today, considering it's our first day back in district 12. They probably will because people in district 12 need to eat.

"John?" I shout from the stairs. "Where is Peetas-" I stop when I see my mother and Haymitch sat on one of the sofas talking. "Hi" I say looking around.

"What's wrong sweatheart" Haymitch asks. He finally got his drink back because he looks drunk as usual.

"I'm looking for John do you know where he is" I ask no one in particular.

"He just went with Chris to collect the ingredients from the train station" mum says.

"Oh well do you guys have any idea where he put Peetas cream" I ask them.

"What cream?" Haymitch asks, taking a drink.

"Cream for his leg, he can't put his prosthetic on without it and he was meant to put it on last night instead" I say.

"No sorry" my mum says. "But John should be home soon then you can ask him."

"Ok and where are rye and prim" I ask.

"They went to school"

"But aren't they meant to be off school for a week after they crown a victor from their district" I ask.

"No they are in for today and tomorrow then they are off for you parade and then the day after is parcel day so they are off for that aswell" mum says.

I walk upstairs and help Peeta down to the sofa and sit him across from my mother. He doesn't have his prosthetic on so he looks a little weird.

I rub my eyes quickly and yawn. Maybe I am tired. "Katniss you look terrible" Haymitch says laughing.

"Piss off Haymitch. Me and Peeta had a bad night" I snap.

"Yeh I bet you did" he says winking. I gasp, get up and walk over to him kicking him hard in the shin.

"OW!" He bellows through the house.

"Get lost Haymitch" I say also laughing at him.

"Nice sweatheart, being mean to your dear old mentor" he says putting on an Innocent face.

I laugh at how ridiculous he looks. "Don't make that face ever again" I say holding my sides.

"What this face" and he does it again. I slap him on the arm and he stands up. "Oh, you should not have done that." He places his bottle of liquor on the table. I run away from him and he chases after me.

I make to the stairs before Haymitch catches me and flings me over his shoulder. "HAYMITCH, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I shout laughing. He walks back over to mom and Peeta. I see Peeta. He's laughing at us.

"Your girlfriend has been hitting me" he says, I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Well maybe your gonna have to punish her then" he says still laughing.

"PEETA, TRAITOR" I shout still laughing. I hear the door open and Chris and John walk in laughing with bags of flour flung over their shoulders.

"Hmmm how do I punish her" Haymitch says.

"You know she's ticklish right?" Mom tells him.

"MOM!" I shout. "CHRIS, JOHN HELP ME" I shout to them but they just stand there laughing at me.

"Is she really?!" Haymitch asks. He lays me on the floor and starts tickling me.

"NO, HAYMITCH STOP IT" I say laughing.

"Hmmm are you ticklish here" he moves too my legs. I scream.

"HAYMITCH GET OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH" I say. I can't stop laughing. I'm surprised Haymitch touching my legs didn't trigger anything. Last time someone touched my legs I went Mad. Maybe being in the hunger games was more traumatic than what happened... Hopefully.

He finally gets off me and helps me up. We are both still laughing and when I get up I have to hold onto the kitchen counter to steady myself.

When I'm done, I turn to Chris and John. "Hey would you like some help" I ask.

"If you can carry them, then yeh, we have to get a crate to pull through the district, seen as Peeta and rye weren't there to help, it's outside" me and Haymitch walk outside to see a big crate outside the back door.

"Well let's get this done" I say picking up a sack. Haymitch picks up another one. They are heavier than the Mellarks make them out to be.

I walk in slowly with a sack of flour over my shoulder. It's going well until I start to fall. I end up on the floor in seconds. Peeta laughs at me.

"Do you want some help with that katniss" Chris asks laughing at me. I look up and see a reporter outside. Great all that footage is going to be on the tv tonight. Great. I point towards him and John closes the curtains. "If they don't go away soon and I'm going to get my bow and shoot them all" I say out loud.

"No you are not, besides they will go away after our parade in a few days" Peeta says.

"Yeh your right" I Stand up an drag the sack over to the store cupboard.

When I finally make it to the store cupboard I freeze. Gale never built a new store cupboard it's the same one as before. The one where Peeta nearly died. A single tear escaped my eye and Peeta notices. "Kat what's wrong" he asks.

"Nothing, it's just that this is the same store cupboard that you almost died in, I thought Gale rebuilt it but no this is one if the only places he didn't rebuild" I say crying.

"It's ok katniss, I'm here and I'm alive, I'm not leaving again" he says. He can't get up to comfort me so I just carry on.

"I know, thank you, now let's just get the rest of these sacks, come on Haymitch." It takes a while but eventually we get all the sacks in the cupboard and Chris and John set off back with the crate. I forgot about the cream.

"Shit" I say and shoot up. I run out the bakery and after John. "JOHN!" I shout. I see him turn around. When I catch up with him, I have to catch my breath before talking. "Where is... Peetas... Cream" I ask leaning on my knees. I just got out of the hunger games an I'm out of shape. Weird.

"It's in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom" he says.

"Duh!" I say smacking my forehead. "Thanks" and I set off running back to the bakery.

When I get back in everyone is where I left them. "Your cream is in the medicine cabinet" I say to Peeta as if it's obvious.

"Why didn't I think of that" he says laughing.

"Yeh I know" I say. "Do you want to come upstairs or are you ok down here" I ask.

"I'll be fine down here" he says and I set off upstairs. I grab the cream from the medicine cabinet and the prosthetic from his room and walk back downstairs. "You know this thing is surprisingly light for a fake leg" I say weighing it in my hand before handing it to Peeta.

"I know, it's going to take some getting used too" he says with a little laugh.

I pull up the leg of his pants to reveal his stump of a leg. It's all red and swollen. No wonder they gave him the cream. "Do you want me to do it" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No it's fine" he says.

"Come let me do, if you tell me what to do" I say taking the cream from him before he can object.

"You just have to massage it into my leg before the prosthetic goes on" he says.

I put some cream in my hand and start rubbing it onto his leg. He sighs and leans his head back on the sofa. "Is that ok" I ask.

"Mmhhmm" he mumbles which means it's good. Mum and Haymitch are talking on the sofa and aren't paying attention to me at all which I'm happy about.

When I'm finished he shows me how to attach his prosthetic Onto his leg. When it's on he stands up with my help and walk around for a little bit. By this time it's 2 o clock in the afternoon.

"Peeta do you want to go up to school" I ask.

"Why" he replies "we don't need to go to school anymore.

"No I know it's just that we could see Gale, Delly and Madge and we could pick prim up and walk back with her and rye if you want."

"Yeh sure, but if we get swarmed by cameras I'm blaming you" he says laughing.

"Fine but if we see the cameras we will have to put on a show" I say laughing back.

Half an hour later, John and Chris have returned and me, Peeta and Haymitch, yes Haymitch, are on our way to the school.

"God I hope we don't get swarmed" I say holding Peetas hand.

"Yeh same" Peeta says.

"It's ok we have Haymitch to help us" I say winking to Haymitch.

"Yeh, yeh sweatheart" he saying rolling his eyes.

When we make it to the school no one is out so we take a seat at the bench that gale and Delly meat up at. Delly normally walks out with Madge these days and prim meets up here aswell. It's also hidden from view so not many people can see us.

When I hear the doors open the kids pour out of the school. We are notices by a couple of people, they smile and wave but nothing happens until Gina and Eric show up.

"Ahh, look who it is, the victors of district 12" she says with a grin.

"What do you want" I ask, standing up.

"Katniss leave it, just go away Gina" Peeta says and we all walk away.

"Why are you limping" Gina shouts after Peeta.

"Why do you care" I ask.

"I only want to know" Gina says.

"Katniss it's ok" Peeta says. He let's go of me and walks towards Gina. He lifts his pant leg to reveal his prosthetic. "My leg got cut off in the Capitol" he says and walks back over to me. We walk away from Gina and Eric and towards the school doors. Prim is walking out of them followed by rye.

"Katniss!, what are you doing here" she asks cheerfully.

"We came to see some friends" I reply giving her a hug.

She doesn't have time to reply because our ears are filled by a shriek. Delly.

"KATNISS! PEETA!" She shouts and runs over to us. She gives us both a hug and starts crying.

"I was so happy when you won, I can't believe you both made it home." When she hugs Peeta he stumbles a little bit and Haymitch has to catch him. I pull him back forward and hold his hand again. "I'm sorry I guess you leg is still a bit sore from what happened" she says.

"Delly they cut my leg off" Peeta says. How many times is he gonna have to say that.

"What!" She pulls up his pant leg a little to see the shiny metal that is now his leg. "Oh no" she sighs. I hear a cough from behind me.

"Hey catnip" I hear.

"GALE!" I turn around and jump at him.

"It's good to see you" he says happily.

"You too, I missed you" I reply letting him go.

"I missed you too, it wasn't the same hunting by myself" he says. "What's wrong with Mellarks leg" he asks looking over my shoulder at Peeta and Delly.

"He got it cut off" I say and gales face changes. His jaw drops.

"Really" he asks.

"Yeh he had blood poisoning in his leg and they couldn't save it I guess" I say letting a tear escape my eye.

I feel someone put their arms around my waist and automatically know that it is Peeta. "Are you ok" he asks. I nod and turn towards him. I bury my face in his shirt and he strokes me head.

"KATNISS!" I hear. Madge.

"Hey Madge" I say still holding on tight to Peeta.

"I can't believe your here" she says.

"Yeh we came to see everyone" I reply.

After half an hour everyone has left to go home and me, Peeta, Haymitch, prim and rye set off back to the bakery. I hold Peetas hand all the way back as if I'm going to loose him again.

The next few days pass quickly and in no time I'm waking up on the day of the parade. Effie, cinna, Portia and our prep teams will be here today to make us look our best for the parade.

I turn towards Peeta, he's still asleep. I only sleep in his bed because I need to get rid of the nightmares. We are still broken up. He stirs a little and his eyes open in little slits.

He mumbles something that I don't catch. "What" I say leaning forward.

"What time is it" he says louder.

I turn towards the clock. "7am, they will be here in 2 hours"

He moans and buries himself into my shirt and curls up at the side of me. "Tell them I'm dead" he says laughing.

My face drops. "Peeta, that's not funny" I say letting tears fall from my eyes. Does he not realise how much I went through when I thought he was dead and now he's making jokes about it.

"Oh katniss I'm soooooo sorry, I didn't mean it like that" he says pulling me down to him.

"No I know, it's ok, now come on we need to get you up remember non of these people have seen you since we thought you where..." I can't finish the sentence.

"It's ok Kat, I know, could you get my cream out of that drawer" he say pointing to the drawer in the bed side table. I reach down, open the drawer and pull the cream out.

When we are both fully ready we set off downstairs. I pause at the kitchen to get us both a glass if water and we walk over and sit on the sofa. Haymitch won't be coming over until 9, neither will mum and prim. John, Chris and rye are working at the bakery and Aymee probably won't come back until Peeta has moved out. Oh, I almost forgot. "Peeta we are moving tonight and I have packed up and of my stuff." I say looking at him.

"It's fine you can collect it tomorrow." He says and we drink the rest of our water.

We just sit there and talk until 9 when Haymitch shows up, sober and bathed. "Wow Haymitch, you clean up good" I say smiling at him.

"Thank you sweatheart," he says proudly.

I hear a car pull up outside. "There here" I say and we all exchange a worried glance. John comes running into the room. "They are all here" he says.

"Yeh we know John" I say and stand up. Peeta stands up with me and we walk outside. I go first. Effie is standing by the car with cinna and Portia.

Haymitch steps out next. They start walking toward us slowly but speed up as soon and Peeta walks out. They all have big stupid grins on their faces. This is the first time they have seen Peeta since before the games.

There are a lot of people out in the streets watching us. "PEETA!" Portia shouts. She runs for him and he meets her half way with a hug. I walk over to cinna and give him a hug. Effie stands there awkwardly. The memories from last time I saw her come flooding back and I feel the anger again. As soon as Portia lets Peeta go. Cinna hugs him and then Effie. When they are all done hugging Peeta I walk over and grab his hand.

"So where are we working" cinna ask.

"Upstairs, Peeta will be in his room and I'll be in his brothers room, we got them to tidy it this morning for you" I say.

"Where are your family and Peetas" Effie says. "I'd like to meet them"

"Peetas family are working right now in the bakery and my family should be here in a minute" I look down the street to see mum and prim running towards the bakery. "MOM, PRIM" I shout. They finally make it here and they all introduce themselves to eachother. We walk inside and they meet Peetas family then we get to work.

It doesn't take as long to prep me considering I'm still hairless. I had bitten my nails a lot from anxiety so they have to give me fake ones. The rest is easy, hair, make up and my dress.

When they are done, I look nothing like myself. My hair is flowing down my back and shoulders in tight curls. My victors crown is sittin ontop Of my head woven into my hair. I'm wearing a green dress that stops at my knees. It's tight at the top except from the padding they used for my chest. It's long sleeved and it flows out from my waist. They attach a belt the colour of my hair to the middle and some black bracelets to my arms. I slide my feet into some small black heals and they hand me my jacket. It fits perfectly with the dress. For my makeup I have very black eyes to hide the bags from lack of sleeping and bright pink lipstick.

"Beautiful" they all say in unison and we walk downstairs. Everyone is there. Mother, prim, Haymitch and Peetas family. They all stare open mouthed at me. "Stop staring, all of you" I shout but they don't stop looking. I laugh a little.

Peeta walks down a few minutes later In a black suit with a green top and tie that matches my dress. His hair is slicked back and you can see that they had to put make up under his eyes to hide the lack of sleep too.

"Looking very handsome Mellark" I say winking.

"Looking very beautiful yourself Everdeen" he says twirling me around.

"Why thank you" I say in a posh voice. We walk outside to find the backyard full of reporters. Haymitch pushes through them all and makes a line for us all to walk down. People from town are still out watching. I can see Gina and Eric and the jealousy on their faces is too good and I have to point it out to Peeta. He laughs and we all climb into the limo. It takes half an hour to get to the justice building and we are setting off on our parade in no time.

The parade goes all around the district and ends in the victors village where we will be shown our new houses which are right across from eachother. I'm next to Haymitch and Peeta is across from me. Tomorrow there will be a meal for the whole district and parcel day which will be when all the people get a packet food each.

When we get on the carriage it set alight with fire. I look to cinna and he nods. We walk forward so we are standing in the middle of the cart and it sets of immediately. I have to hold onto the bars to stop from falling and I keep a good grip on Peeta aswell. We make it all the way around the district without falling off the cart and I'm tired by the time we reach the victors village. I'm tired of waving. I'm tired of smiling. I'm pretty sure I kissed Peeta too many times during that ride. But now I can rest. When we get off the cart my mum and prim are there. Peetas family are there aswell and so are Haymitch, Gale, Delly and Madge.

Effie shows us Peetas house first. And then go to show us my house. They are identical. They have 4 bedrooms each and 3 bathrooms, 2 upstairs, 1 of them coming off the master bedroom which will be mine and the other one at the end of the corridor. The other toilet is off the sitting room downstairs. A kitchen, an office, a dining room, and a sitting room. It's massive. When mum and prim get settled we all sit down and watch the recap of the parade. Eventually my belly rumbles. Me and Peeta walk over to the kitchen to see what we can make. Automatically Peeta starts getting out loads of cooking equipment. Within a few minutes he has 5 pancakes made. In already digging into them. Within 20 minutes he has 2 plates full off them. He covers them in syrup and we take them to everyone else. They all cheer and eat them.

I was having trouble accepting the fact that I will be living in a big house but I think that I am already enjoying it with this lot by my side. I'm going to try and do something about the starving people though maybe I can persuade Peeta to make them bread and I can hunt for them all.

* * *

**This chapter was really long. My thumbs are hurting, by the way I've been writing this on my phone that why my thumbs are hurting. Anyway I think it's time I went to sleep haha been up for a couple hours writing this story and I'm tired. I hope you liked it **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Last time: I was having trouble accepting the fact that I will be living in a big house but I think that I am already enjoying it with this lot by my side. I'm going to try and do something about the starving people though maybe I can persuade Peeta to make them bread and I can hunt for them all. _

* * *

Everyone left around 4 o clock that night because they had to get a house to stay in, they are all needed tomorrow so they are staying in district 12 for the night and renting out one of the victors village homes. I was happy for them to go because it's now quiet and peaceful. Me, Peeta, mum, prim, Haymitch and the Mellarks are all sitting around the dinner table in the dining room eating. Me, Peeta and mum made a big dinner an for most of the people at the table it is the most food that they have ever ate. I know for fact that the Mellarks actually live of stale bread that wasn't sold that day and mum and prim don't get much food anyway. Haymitch on the other hand is used to so much food, after being a mentors for 24 years.

When we have all finished, everyone looks a little green. They'll get used to it.

"Well it looks like we will have to get back to the bakery" John says.

"Are you not going to come an live with me" Peeta says a little hurt.

"Peet, we can't leave your mother, she wouldn't want to live in the victors village and we have to work at the bakery and it would be too much work waking up early every morning to get there" John replies.

"Actually mum would love to live in the victors village, she just doesn't want to live with me" Peeta says looking down. I place my hand on his knee. He looks up to me and smiles.

"I know Peet, we would love to live with you but we can't" John says and him and the boys get up from the table. Me and Peeta get up to walk them to the door.

It's dark out tonight and they will have to get back to the bakery. "Well katniss, thank you for today, you too Peeta" John says to us.

"Your welcome, John and remember you can come by anytime you like" I say giving him a small hug.

We hug rye and chris and then they all leave. I turn to Peeta and hug him. This is the first time today we have been alone. When I pull away Peeta looks at me.

"What was that for" he asks me.

"It's the first time we have been alone today I just wanted to hug you, is that ok"

"Yeh that's fine, anyway katniss I think we should get out of these clothes" he says laughing. I look down. We are still wearing our parade clothes and the crown still sits ontop of my head. I laugh.

"Yeh I think we should" I say smiling. We set off for the stairs. "Wait aren't all your clothes at your house." I ask stopping him before he got on the stairs.

"Yeh but cinna left me a set of clothes here so I wouldn't have to go home to get changed." He says

"Oh smart man" I say sarcastically.

When we get upstairs I walk into my bathroom and Peeta goes to the spare bathroom. He will meet me again in my bedroom, where he left his clothes. Idiot. I pick up my clothes and retreat to the bathroom to have a shower an get all this make up off. The showers are exactly like the ones in the training centre. I push a few buttons and when I step out I smell off roses and perfume. The make up is gone and my skin is completely clean.

When I step back into my room fully clothes, Peeta is walking through my door in just his towel. "Yeh you forgot your clothes" I say to him laughing.

"Yeh I realised, can I get changed in your bathroom I can't be bothered going back there" he says.

"Yeh of course" I say and hand him his pile of clothes. Ontop of it is an extra top that I pull off the pile. "I want to wear this." I say to him.

He takes his clothes. "Be my guest, you look better in my clothes anyway" he says winking.

"Yeh of course and you looked best in my top that you wore in the arena." I say raising my eyebrow with a smile.

"Oh shit I totally forgot about that, nobody can know" he says.

"Everyone already knows, rue said it on camera remember" I say and kick him on the bottom. He runs into the bathroom and I change my shirt. When I have got my shirt off, Peeta walks back into the room. He looks up and his eyes go wide.

"PEETA!" I have my back turned so he didn't see anything. Not the best day to go without a bra.

"Oh shit I'm sorry. I thought you where done" he says laughing.

"It's ok" I let him stand there whilst I pull the shirt over my head. I'm still facing the wall though.

"Katniss I need to talk to you about something" he says looking into my eyes. I walk closer to him.

"Go on" I say looking up into his face.

"Will you go back out with me, please. I can't stand this anymore. I miss you and I miss kissing you everyday. I miss sleeping next to you as boyfriend and girlfriend and not just friends that keep the nightmares away" he says stroking my arms. I look away from him.

"I can't Peeta, how ever much I want to" I say walking away from him.

"Why" he asks.

"I just can't" I say anger rising up.

"Just tell me why!" He almost shouts.

"Peeta I just can't now leave it at that!" I shout.

"That is not a reason, you have to tell me why and maybe I can help you" he says nicely.

"No Peeta I can't tell you!" I shout

"Please katniss"

"I CANT LOOSE YOU AGAIN!" I shout and sit on the bed crying with my face in my hands.

"Katniss..." He says and sits down next to me. He pulls me towards him. "Katniss you will not loose me ever again, I promise" he says.

"How do you know" I reply.

"I just do now will you please go out with me, I can't stand it any longer, I'm breaking inside katniss, I need you" he says. I look at him and he has turns streaming down his face. In answer I kiss him.

"Is that a yes then" Peeta mumbles into my lips.

"Definitely" I reply. My lips smash into his.

I pull away and we walk downstairs. My mother is sitting at the table by herself. "Ahhhh, your here sit down both of you" she says. There's something serious going on.

"Ooookkkkk" I say hesitating, taking a seat next to Peeta.

"Now I want to discuss bedroom matters" she says putting her hands on the table.

"What about them" I ask.

"Katniss you will be sleeping in the master bedroom I presume" she asks. "Considering it's your house."

"Yes I will, why"

"Just let me finish" she looks at Peeta. "And Peeta I want you sleeping in the master bedroom aswell, but at your own house"

"WHAT!" I shout standing up.

"Katniss it is not right for you and Peeta to sleep in the same room you are both still 16 and it's improper" she says to me.

"Your starting to sound like Effie mom, and I can't sleep in a room without Peeta, I have too many nightmares without him" I shout to her.

"That is my final word, you will not sleep in the same room until after the victory tour in 6 months" she says. I storm away from her and into the sitting room.

Haymitch is passed out on one sofa and prim is asleep on the other. "Peeta!" I shout for him and he's next to me in a few seconds.

"Yeh" he says looking around.

"Will you help me with these 2 please" I say to him. He nods and pics up prim. Shes a lot bigger than before the games and it takes more for him to lift her and his leg doesn't help.

He walks upstairs with her and I follow. We lay her down in a bed in one of the other rooms. The one across from mine. I tuck her in and kiss her on the head. Me and Peeta walk back downstairs. My mother is now sat down on the sofa where prim was previously sat. I ignore her and go straight to Haymitch. Me and Peeta pull him up to his feet and carry him to the door.

"Remember what I said guys, when Haymitch is back at his house, Peeta go home please" mom shouts. I ignore her and carry on out the door. It's a little chilly tonight. We drag Haymitch back to his house and leave him at the table. His house stinks of beer and body odour. He hasn't cleaned this house in years. There are bottles everywhere. I walk out as soon as I can with Peeta behind me.

"Looks like this is where I go home" he says.

"Yeh I suppose so" I reply.

"Come here" he pulls me towards him and I rest my head on his chest with my arms around his middle. I pull away to kiss him and then he leaves. "Bye,I LOVE YOU" I shout after him.

"I LOVE YOU TOO" he shouts back. There are still cameras everywhere so I bet the Capitol are loving this.

I walk back into my house and straight upstairs to sleep.

The next morning when I wake up to the familiar voice of Caesar Flickerman. He's downstairs and talking to my family. I shout out of bed and to my wardrobe. Surprisingly I slept without any nightmares last night. I didn't have a dream though. I was walking through the woods with Peeta and we saw rue and thresh and my father.

I grab some clothes out the drawers and pull them on. In wearing a long sleeved green shirt and the skinniest jeans I have ever worn. I pull on some really wooly socks and walk to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and wash my face then brush trough my long black hair and braid it to the side in it's usual updo. I run down the stairs to find Caesar on one sofa and mum and prim on the other. There's a camera man there filming it. "Mom?" I say, they all look towards me.

"Ahhh! Katniss come and join us" Caesar says with a smile.

"Whats going on" I ask sitting down next to Caesar.

"An interview dear, the president asked me to come by and do interviews with your family an Peetas family. Where is he by the way" he asks. "Rumour has it that you two broke up" he says.

"Yeh but everything is ok now we made up" I reply "And he's probably over at his house, I could go and get him if you like" I suggest.

"That would be great if it's ok with you, I'll be fine talking to your family, your little sister is the cutest little girl in the world and I just love your mother" he says patting my knee.

"Thank you" I smile "And no it's no problem" I say walking to the door whilst he talks to my family.

When I get out the door I see Haymitch walking up to my door, with a bottle of liquor in his hand. "Haymitch, I'd be careful in there if I was you" I say putting my arm out to stop him.

"Why sweatheart" he asks.

"Caesar Flickerman is in there talking to my family" he looks startled for a second, then his face goes back to normal.

"Thanks for the heads up" he says and walks past me, to the door. I forget about it and let him go.

I run the rest of the way to Peetas house and up the steps through his door. "PEETA!" I shout. I hear the shower running and I run up the stairs to his bedroom. "PEETA!" I shout banging on his bathroom door. He answers it a few second later.

"Katniss! What's wrong" he says.

I realise now how out of breathe I am. "Caesar... Flickerman is at my ... House" I wheeze.

"Ok calm down" he says placing his hand on my shoulder "why is he at your house" he asks.

"Because he wants interviews with me, you an both of our families before the party today" I say.

"Ok well we will be fine, it's nothing to worry about, just go downstairs and get something to eat or drink and I will be down in a few minutes." I nod and turn away "and katniss" I turn around.

"Yeh?"

"Where are your shoes?" He says looking at my feet. I look down to see my wooly socks but no shoes. "Oh I forgot them but atleast it's not raining or snowing" I say smiling.

"Yeh, anyway I'll be downstairs soon, make yourself at home" he says and I walk out of his room. I walk downstairs and get a glass of water.

I'm about to put the water to my lips when I hear a thump. At first I laugh but then realise it could be serious. I put down the water and walk up the stairs. When I make it to his room, I hear no noise. "Peeta?" "Katniss, could you help please" he says from inside the door, I walk in and he is sitting on the floor in a heap completely naked. "WOW, PEETA!" I shout covering my eyes. He laughs at me "could you get me the towel off my bed to cover me and then I need your help" I walk over to his bed still with my hand over my eyes. My feet hit something hard and I fall to the ground. I hear a crack when my head hits the floor and I feel a sharp pain. I just broke my nose. "Shit!" I say.

"Katniss are you ok" Peeta says sounding worried.

"I think I just broke my nose" I say laughing. I get up and hand Peeta his towel before walking to the bathroom to get a towel to stop the blood flow from my face.

When I walk back in, Peeta has somehow hoisted himself back onto his bed. "So what happened" I ask him. He looks at me with concern. "Oh don't worry about me, my mum can fix this" I say waving it off.

"Ok well I was going to get some clothes from my wardrobe an I took my towel off on the way there. And something must have snapped in my prosthetic because it snapped off and cut my leg open." He says showing me his leg. It has blood flowing out of it.

"Oh shit! Peeta we need to get you to my mother" I say.

"Yeh I know but how" he asks. I walk over to his wardrobe and grab him some clothes. I pass them to him and start walking to the door.

"I'm going to get Haymitch, just get dressed. I'll be back in a second. Just don't put your pants on unless you want blood all over them" I say and he nods before I leave the room an run out his house.

I run across the victors village and burst through my front door. The interview with my family is still going on so everyone looks a little startled when I burst through the door with blood running down my face.

"Katniss what the hell happened" I hear my mother shout from across the room.

"I'll tell you later, just get on with your interview, I'll be back soon, Peetas hurt." I shout to her. "Wheres that drunkard I call my mentor I need him now!"

"He went to the bathroom" my shouts and I run upstairs.

"HAYMITCH!"

"SWEATHEART! IM DOWNSTAIRS" I hear and run back for the stairs. When I reach the bottom he is sitting at the table that was empty when I came in.

"Come on I need you now, Peeta is hurt and I can't get him here without you, I'm not strong enough" I say pulling him up.

"Wait what happened to him" Haymitch asks quietly.

"His prosthetic just snapped off for no reason just hurry up old man come on" I say.

"Shit! Right I'm coming" he shoots up and leaves his beer where it is.

We run back across the victors village to find Peeta still in his room. But this time he's dressed but still doesn't have his pants on. "Come on, we need to get him back to my mother" I say to Haymitch.

"Wait why didn't you just bring your mother here" Haymitch says.

"Because she doing an interview and I know Caesar wasn't even happy about me barging in like that he's not going to be happy when I take my mother away from him." I walk over to Peeta. "Just hurry up"

Haymitch walks over to him and pulls him up. Peeta links his arm around Haymitch's neck and I grab his pants and his prosthetic, I'm going to have to figure out a way to fix this. Maybe I can give someone in the Capitol a call. I just know that he will need it for today.

When we get out of Peetas house, I see Effie, Cinna and Portia walking out of the house they rented. Cinna notices us first and nudges Effie on the arm. She turns towards us and gasps. "What happened" she says. They all run over to us as best they can. Cinna makes it first because he isn't wearing heals.

"I can't deal with this right now" I say a bit annoyed.

"Kat it's ok" Peeta says as we carry on, as Effie, cinna and Portia try to keep up with us as we walk up the step to my house.

"Ok Caesar Flickerman is inside my house, I have a broken nose and Peetas leg is bleeding a river, happy" I say to Effie walking through my front door.

The interview has finished and Caesar and the camera man are taking a break and are sitting at the table drinking brews. When we walk in everyone turns to us. Mum and prim come running over with bandages.

Prim walks over to Peeta and tends to his knee whilst mum sorts out my nose. "Ok katniss, we are going to have to snap your nose back, I'm sure cinna and your prep team can hide your bruise" she says.

"Will it hurt" I ask.

"Yeh it will hurt a lot, Peeta or Haymitch will you come and hold her hand, she's strong so she might hurt you" my mum says.

"Peeta!" I say before Haymitch can walk over, I don't want to hold Haymitch's hand. But I don't want to hurt Peeta.

My mother takes me over to Peeta and sits me in the chair next to him. I grip his hand with one of mine and grip the chair with my other hand. Before I shut my eyes I see the blinking red light on the camera which means we are being filmed. "Ready katniss" I hear my mother say and I nod. I feel a sharp pain and I hear a scream. It takes me 2 seconds to realise that the scream came from me. The relief comes quicker than before but the blood comes quicker. I realise I'm still holding Peetas hand in a death grip and my knuckles are tuning white from gripping the chair. I let go of his hand immediately. "Sorry" I say but grab his hand again. "It's fine" he smiles. I realise I have tears rolling down my face from the pain. My mother walks away and comes back a few seconds later with a cloth and something to stick up my nose until the blood stops.

I keep hold of Peetas hand whilst mum gets all the blood off my face. Prim wipes Peetas leg with antiseptic and this time it's his turn to squeeze my hand. It hurts a bit because of his strength but I don't let it show.

When my mother has wiped all the blood off my face and Peetas leg is done, Caesar asks for our interview. I start getting angry at him but Peeta agrees to the interview and we are guided over to the sofa. Haymitch has to help Peeta around until I figure out a way to fix his leg. Maybe I can ask Gale.

"I'm here with katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark" he says to the camera. I realise a little bit too late that I've still got the thin in my nose and I rip it out and throw it towards the kitchen.

"So how do you feel about all the people getting all the food tonight" he asks.

"I couldn't be more happy, I mean after everything this district has been through, they deserve some happiness" Peeta says with a smile.

"And what about you katniss"

"I agree with Peeta" I say, everyone here knows I'm not good on camera. I look around to see everyone watching our interview.

"So I heard that you two broke up at the train station a few days ago when Peeta made is reappearance, want to tell us about it" Caesar asks.

"Is rather not talk about it" I whisper an look and my shoes. Peeta pulls me closer to him.

"What she means is that, however much we would like to tell you why it's just a delicate situation at the moment but as of last night we are back together and happy. Katniss is still very confused about the situation, but we are getting by as best we can" Peeta says.

"Thank you Peeta and about your leg, I hear from earlier that you don't have 2 legs any more, care to elaborate" Caesar says with a sad look.

"Well, from the cut I got in the arena, I had blood poisoning travelling through my system and there was no way that they could get it out my system. So the only thing they could do to save me was cut it off and I have a prosthetic leg, if they don't I would be dead" Peeta says.

"Is there anyway the Capitol could see your leg" Caesar asks, I start to object but Peeta tells me to be quiet and shows them his leg.

"I don't have my prosthetic on but Evie has it so I can show you that but here's my leg" he pull up his pant leg. "It's bandaged up from an incident that we had this morning, that caused Kat to break her nose" he says looking at me.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened this morning." Caesar asks. Peeta looks at me as if asking if it's ok an I nod.

"Well, uhhmm, I got out of the shower and I had my prosthetic on but when I got into my room, katniss was downstairs and something in my prosthetic snapped and my leg snapped off. Katniss must have heard me fall because she was upstairs in a few seconds and she got my towel off my bed because I was sitting their naked" he laughs. "Anyway she fell and broke her nose on the floor. It turns out that my prosthetic had cut open my leg so we had to get Evie and prim to sort it out" he says.

"Well sounds like you two had an interesting morning." Caesar says laughing.

"Yeh we did" I reply.

"Now katniss, seen as Peeta is answering all the questions I want to ask you one," I look up to him. "What's it like adjusting to your life in the victors village and not just one word answers come on you must think more about it" he smiles.

"Well it's a lot different, when we got back to district 12 I spent most of my time at the bakery, I only went home twice to get more clothes, mum and prim slept at home but would come to the bakery for the day and we all stayed there as one big family. When we got to the victors village yesterday everything changed. The Mellarks went back to the bakery and Peetas all alone in his house. We had a good day with everyone yesterday but when everyone has gone back to the Capitol I feel like it's going to be quite lonely with my little sister and my friends at school all day, I won't have much todo except talk to my mother, Peeta and Haymitch. So yeh it's going to take some getting used to" I think that the mat I've said in an interview before.

"Well that definitely wasn't a one word answer" he laughs "Anyway Peeta, Katniss said about your family not wanting to live here. Why is that" he asks.

"Well first of all this is katniss' house of course they won't live here" Peeta says laughing "but they won't live at mine because they have a bakery to run an their life is at the bakery and they don't want to leave that but I'm sure they will visit me whenever they can."

"Well I think we should end the interview there, after your late start this morning it didn't give us much time to talk, I'll let cinna and Portia prepare you for your big day, I'm sure we will get to talk at the party, katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark everybody" Caesar says and the camera turns off. I relax.

"Don't worry you both did great" Caesar says. I turn to Peeta and smile. We both lean against the back of the sofa and relax.

"That went better than I thought" I say laughing.

"Yes it did" he replies. He moves closer to me and presses his lips gently to mine.

"What was that for" I ask when I pull away.

"I missed you last night"

"I miss you too" we are about to kiss again when Caesar interrupts us. It seems like everyone else has gone back to whatever they where doing before.

"Peeta, would it be ok if I talked to your family" Caesar asks.

"Well their at the bakery but you can go and see them if you know how to get there" he says politely.

"I'm sure my driver does, thank you" he says and walks for the door.

As soon as he is out the door I jump up, Peeta shoots up in his seat. "Shit! We have to call them, they don't know he is here"

"The number is at my house" Peeta says and I run to his house. The number is on a piece of paper on the table just inside the door. I walk over to the phone and punch in the numbers.

It rings twice before someone pics up. "Hello, Peeta" I hear Chris say.

"Hi it's me katniss and how do you know this is Peetas phone" I ask, he has only been living here for a day and they have his number.

"Because he rang us last night to see if we got home safe and I saved the number, why are you at his house and where is he" Chris asks. He sounds confused.

"Peeta is at mine, he had a problem with his leg and my mum was sorting him out, something happened this morning but it's ok we are ok"

"What do you mean we did you get hurt aswell" he asks worried.

"Yeh I broke my nose but my mums sorting us out, anyway that's beside the point, is Aymee in" I ask.

"No she's not coming home until tonight" Chris says.

"Good because Caesar Flickerman is on his way to your house now" I say.

"Really, the Caesar Flickerman"

"Yeh he's doing interviews with all mine and Peetas family and he's coming to you lot next, just please dress nice and don't say anything to upset the Capitol please" I say.

"Ok I promise sis you can take my word for it" I smile at him calling me sis.

"Thanks bro" I sarcastically. I can almost see the smile he has on right now. "Just be careful" I say.

"Will do Kat I'll see you later at the party, be sure to save me and rye a dance will you"

"Promise" I laugh. "Bye"

"See ya sis" I hang up and run back to my house.

Everyone is sitting in the sitting room when I walk in. "Everything ok, they know now" I say "but what are we going to do about your leg" I ask Peeta.

"I don't know"

"Well do you know anyone who is good at fixing things" cinna asks me. The thought comes to mind almost immediately.

"Gale!" I shout to no one in particular. "I bet he could fix your leg" I say.

"Yeh but how do we get hold of him, he doesn't have a phone."

"What about Delly" I say "she has a phone right and he was meant to be at hers today."

"Yeh but I don't have her number"

"Shit, I'll try your family"

The phone rings for the second time. "Hello, who's this" I hear Chris say again.

"It's katniss again but I'm at my house now"

"Oh hi katniss" he says.

"Has Caesar made it there yet" I ask.

"No dad and rye are cleaning up, why"

"Just asking and have you seen Gale today, I need him to fix something"

"Yeh I just saw him come in the bakery, just before it shut with Delly, he went back to hers."

"We could you give Delly a ring and ask her to tell Gale to come to my house immediately" I say.

"Of course I'll ring you back in a sec"

"Ok" I hang up. "He said he's going to ring Gale now and then he will ring back."

Withing 2 minutes the phone is ringing again. I pic it up and put it to my ear. "Hello" I hear. Gale.

"Gale thank god could you come to the victors village straight away."

"Yeh of course, your house?"

"Yeh, we have a problem with Peetas prosthetic and you are the only person who has a shot at being able to fix it"

"Ok ill be over in about half an hour"

"Ok" I hang up.

"Let's go get prepped" I say and help Portia take Peeta upstairs into the spare room. "I love you" I say to him.

"I love you too" he say kisses me and I walk out and meet cinna in my bedroom.

I go through a full 3 hours of prepping but by the time I'm done, I look nothing like myself. I'm wearing a skin tight red dress that makes it to my knees. The sleeves are half way down my arm and it is finished off with a black fur coat. I'm wearing high black heals which are bound to make me atleast up to Peetas eyes. I have a shiny black bag and my black hair has been pulled into a straight ponytail. My lips are blood red and my eyes are the same as yesterday. I get downstairs to see Peeta in almost the same suit he wore yesterday but with a red top instead as a green one. He's limping more than normal, maybe because of his cut this morning. "Katniss you look, stunning" he says.

"Thanks, now close your mouth" I say smacking him with my bag. He laughs at me and we all walk out the door to the limo waiting.

"Peeta is your leg still hurting" I ask.

"More than you can imagine but after today I think I'm going a few days without my leg" he says.

"Ok well if it starts to hurt tonight, tell Me" I say and he nods in agreement.

When we make it to the justice building there is already half off district 12s population out the front. We are rushed inside away from the cameras and Into a room with Haymitch who's looks sober. He's wearing a similar suit to Peeta except he's wearing a black tie instead of a red tie.

"I need to talk to you two about something" he says and we all take a seat. "Each victor is meant to have a talent" he says.

"What was yours" I ask curious.

"That's not important, what is important is what yours is going to be" he says pointing at us.

"Well I'm pretty good at drawing and painting" Peeta says. I'm shocked I didn't know that.

"How come I didn't know that" I ask.

"Because I never told you and besides most of drawings are of you" he says shyly. I smile but turn back to Haymitch.

"Well I don't have a talent, except from hunting" I say.

"Bullshit, katniss you can sing" Haymitch says.

"In with Haymitch, katniss you are an amazing singer, that's your talent" he says.

"There's no way I'm singing to those monsters" I say. "It reminds me too much of my dad I don't want that ruined by the Capitol"

"Well your dad will want you too show the world your talent" Peeta says.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"FINE! If it will end this conversation" I say to them.

We leave the room half an hour later and are taken out the justice building doors onto the stage that started it all.

Everyone in district 12 has been seated inning round tables all around the square.

On the table closest to the stage I see, mum, prim, John, Chris and rye all sitting in their best clothes. There are 3 other chairs ready at the table. Reserved for me, Peeta and Haymitch.

On the table next to our. Cinna and Portia are sat down side by side surrounded by both mine an Peetas prep teams. They all smile up to us. Effie walk out and present us. "I'm here to introduce 2 very lucky people, the victors of the 74th hunger games, katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark" Effie says and walk off the stage and goes to sit next to cinna.

"Thank you Effie" peeta says. He knows that I don't want to say anything so he just grabs my hands and holds it tight. "First I want to say that it feels great being back home, surrounded by the people that we love" he says looking at the table full of out family. "And I'm happy to say that concerns to you too old man" he looks at Haymitch. I reach over and take Haymitch's hand in mine for the cameras. "We are now a team, nothing can take that away from us." Peeta says. I hug Haymitch and move away from the microphone to let the mayor through.

Whilst the mayor goes on and on I look around at everyone. Madge is sitting at a table with the Hawthornes and the cartwrights. A seat has been reserved for the mayor but it looks like Madge's mother didn't want to come. I see everyone from the hob plus greasy Saes daughter and her husband sitting there, next to sae. The mayor finally finishes and what he says last shocks me.

"A little birdy told me that our very own katniss Everdeen, could sing." WHAT!

"Who told you that" I whisper to the mayor.

"My daughter" I tun to Madge and glare at her but she laughs it off.

"So will you sing a song for us" he asks handing me the microphone.

I can feel myself shaking and my palms are sweating. "Uhhmm" I stutter.

"Come on you can do it katniss, just ignore them and look here" he says turning my head to his. I kiss him and my strength is coming back just looking into his eyes.

"Okay" I say almost confidently. Everyone cheers. Peeta tries to walk away but I keep him there with a firm grip on his hand. "Stay with me" I say to him.

"Always" he says but I see him stumble a little bit. "Sorry it's my leg" he says.

I get the mayor to bring over Peetas chair and he does and Peeta sits down next to me, still keeping a firm grip on my hand.

I look out at the audience, the whole of the district is about to hear me sing and tonight the Capitol will aswell. I don't think about that and the music starts playing begin me. I don't recognise the music but with the strength Peeta gives me I'm able to sing.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter... It will carry on next time... I hope you liked it :) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**There's something that's annoying me. You all think that this story is a sequel to the last one but it's actually the third story in my series you all seem to have forgotten about 'I wanna know what love is' just though you should know ...**

_Last time: I look out at the audience, the whole of the district is about to hear me sing and tonight the Capitol will aswell. I don't think about that and the music starts playing begin me. I don't recognise the music but with the strength Peeta gives me I'm able to sing. _

* * *

"Apparently I'm going to sing" I say through the microphone causing somepeople to laugh. "Thanks to my dear friend Madge" I laugh. "This song, is a song that I've known most of my life, I heard my dad sing it to my mum one night when I was 5 and when my father was alive. Also from what I have heard, I learnt this song the night before Peeta fell in love with me, so in some way it's special to us two aswell" I squeeze his hand and look down at him. His mouth hands open in shock. I smile and turn back to the crowd. "So here it goes I hope you like it"

I look around and start singing. The band pics up the tube eventually.

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
_Everybody needs a song_  
_A beautiful melody_  
_When the nights are long_

_'cause there is no guarantee_  
_That this life is easy_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light_  
_To break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home any more_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_When I look at you_  
_I see forgiveness_  
_I see the truth_  
_You love me for who I am_  
_Like the stars hold the moon_  
_Right there where they belong_  
_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light_  
_To break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home any more_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_  
_All I need_  
_Every breath that I breathe_  
_Don't you know you're beautiful_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home any more_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_I look at you_  
_Yeah,_  
_Whoa-oh,_  
_You appear just like a dream to me_

I realise too late that I have tears in my eyes. Everyone is staring at me on stage, you could hear a pin drop it's that quiet. The first person I look too is my mother. She's crying too. "Thank you" I say and everyone starts cheering. I run off the stage and straight for my mother and throw my arms around her. "I m-m- misss da-daddy" I cry into her shoulder.

She pulls away and takes my face in her hands. "I know honey and I'm sure he's very proud of you right now" she says and I smile.

Over my mothers shoulder I see Haymitch and Peeta walking down the stairs from the stage. I pull away from my mother and run for them. Stopping right infront of them I notice they both have huge smiles on their faces.

"What's wrong with you two" I ask wiping my face.

"Katniss never mind us what's wrong with you" peeta say taking my face In his hands.

"I miss my daddy" I say Into his chest.

"N'awww katniss baby it's ok" he says stroking my hair. "You have all of us and you will see you dad again"

"I know, but I want to see him now" I say pulling away from him.

"Ok well let's not think about your father tonight, I know he was a great man but tonight is for me and you and the people of district 12, let's just go out and enjoy ourselves" he says.

"Ok" I reach up and pull his head down to mine. I kiss him lightly. It soon goes Into more when my arms go around his neck and his go around my waist. Haymitch has to pull us apart before it goes further.

"Come on don't eat eachother before you've had your food" Haymitch says causing me to go red. I pull apart from Peeta and walk to our table. I take my seat next to prim with Peeta on the other side. Peeta sits next to rye who sits next to Chris. When I look around I notice that our table goes in age order but Haymitch moves so that mum can sit next to prim an John can sit next to Chris which means he sits in between them both.

"Let the eating commence" the mayor says from his place next to Madge and sits down to eat. We all get one meal and then me and Peeta will have to hand out all the food to the seam and towns people.

Peetas family and mine seem to enjoy all the food a lot. Me on the other hand cant seem to keep anything down. Peeta notices and I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok" he asks with a worried look.

"Yeh" I say so he doesn't worry but in all honesty I don't feel too good.

After a few minutes I feel better again. Well I think I do until I feel the sick coming up. "Peeta..." I say. He looks to me laughing until he sees my face, I must look a little green, doesn't surprise me.

"What's wrong" he says.

"I don't feel right" I say standing up causing a few people to look at me.

"Ok come on we need to get you out of here" he says but the feeling goes away and I stand up straight.

"No it's ok, I'm ok" I say holding my stomach. He doesn't look sure. "Are you sure" he say standing up next to me.

"Yeh let's just get through tonight" I say and smile to him. I look down at my food but realise that I can't eat it and I Hand it to an attendant walking by and tell him to throw it away. I'm almost certain that it was the food. For the rest of the meal time I just sit back and watch everyone have fun. It makes me so happy to see my family like this.

"I'll be back in a second" I say to Peeta giving him a kiss an standing up.

First I walk over to the mayors table. "Hey Gale" I whisper in his ear and he jumps a little.

"Katniss! You scared the life out of me" he says turning around to face me.

"That was the whole idea" I laugh.

"So how is everyone" I ask the whole table.

"We are very good katniss and yourself?" The mayor asks.

"Well I've definitely been better an I haven't had a very good life" I say with a sad smile.

"Well I hope you feel better and I'm sure things will get better from now on" the mayor smiles.

"Yeh katniss it will" Madge agrees.

"I'm sure it will, thank you guys, anyway I've got to go and see my prep team" I say and leave their table to go to effies table.

Whilst I walk past my table I give Peeta a quick kiss on the cheek and carry on walking. I'm stopped by his hand on my arm, he twirls me around towards him. "You call that a kiss, this is a kiss" and he kisses me. All I can do is laugh against his lips. He starts laughing too.

"Peeta you carry on eating I'm going to talk to cinna" I pull away from him and he pulls his chair back to the table, smiles at means carries on eating whilst talking to his brothers.

"Katniss, how are you" cinna says once he sees me.

"Well I've been better but seeing everyone eating and happy is making it better" I say looking around and smiling. The people of district 12 deserve something like this.

"It is nice, what happened earlier on, when you stood up" he asks.

"I just felt sick, I think It had something to do with the food but I'm ok now I think" in all honesty I'm still feeling sick but it's not as bad as before it's almost like a stomach ache but it doesn't hurt.

"Ok, well they will be doing the food hand out in about half an hour" he says.

"Yeh I know" I reply, "anyway I'm gonna have to go, see you all later" I say giving cinna a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walk away. When I get back to my table everyone is laughing and joking around. "So what's going on here then" I ask smiling.

"Heyyyyy I was wondering when you would show up" Peeta says kissing me on the cheek.

"Sorry I just went to talk to some people" I say.

"Yeh I know it's fine" he says. My belly makes a really weird noise and Peeta and prim seem to here it and look at me in surprise.

"Was that you" prim asks.

"Yeh I think it was" I say laughing "weird. It's never made that kind of a noise before"

"Well it can't be bad" Peeta says with a smile.

"No it can't" I say.

An attendant shows up behind me and Peeta and hands everyone on the table a glass of champagne except prim who gets some orange juice. I'm confused why until the mayor stands up. "Hey, can I have everyone attention, I would like to propose a toast, to katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, for winning the hunger games and bringing celebration on this district even if it is for a day. We could all not be more happy" he smiles. "To katniss and Peeta" he shouts and everyone copies. We all take a drink. "Is also like to inform everyone that if you look behind me, all the food is being unloaded onto the stage and our victors will be handing out shortly to every person who lives in the seam or the town, which I believe includes Peeta Mellarks very own family."

Half an hour later me and Peeta are standing on the stage handing food to everyone. First gales family came and took their food, then the cartwrights. John, Chris and rye showed up but declined their food. Peeta eventually was able to make them take the food and to take an extra packet for his mother. After everything she has done to him, he still cares a lot about her. The next people make my face drop. Gina and Eric. I totally forgot they would be here. When I see Eric's face I'm automatically drawn back to that dreadful night, I feel my palms sweating and my legs shaking. I turn towards Peeta and he must see the fear in my eyes. He hads Eric and Gina there food and turns to me. "Katniss it's ok, he's gone" he says and kisses me. My legs stop shaking and my hands feel normal again. I take a few deap breaths and turn back to the citizens of district 12.

After an hour we have successfully handed out all the food and the music has started. The attendants have moved the table to the side leaving room for people to dance. Most of the district are up and dancing even my mother and John. Even Haymitch is dancing. I order the attendant nearest to me and Peeta to get us both a bottle of beer. He comes back a few seconds later with one for each of us. I hand Peeta his. "To us" I say and tap my bottle against his "cheers" I take a big gulp out of the bottle.

"Hey everyone, I think it's about time we hear from katniss again" I spit some of the drink out and it goes all down Peetas leg. "Oh shit I'm sorry" I say to him. Before looking up at the mayor, who's at the microphone again.

"What do you say folks do you want to hear her sing again" he asks and everyone cheers. I stand up and face the stage.

"NO!" I shout up to the mayor.

"oh come on katniss, what's the worse that could happen" Peeta says.

"Definitely not, I could hardly make it through the first time"

"Come on katniss" the mayor says and the crowd start chanting my name.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU NO! ABSOLUTELY N-" I'm cut off by being lifted off the ground. Haymitch has me slung over his shoulder again. "Come on sweatheart"

"NO HAYMITCH PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY" I shout whilst kicking him. If he picks me up like this again, I will kick him so hard, he won't be out of the hospital in the Capitol for 2 weeks.

"HAYMITCH I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN NOW I WILL HURT YOU" I shout to him.

"No can do sweatheart, I will put you down when you agree to sing" he starts spinning and I can feel the sickness coming back up.

"FINE! Just please stop" he puts me down and stops instantly. I'm on the stage infront of the microphone.

"Hii" I say.

I look around At the crowd and start to get a bit anxious but when I find Peeta everything is fine again and I begin to sing. I close my eyes before the words come out my mouth and the music starts.

"_We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_  
_But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_  
_I would wait forever, exalted in the seam,_  
_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_  
_Strolling so casually_  
_We're different and the same, get you another name_  
_Switch up the battery_

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_  
_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_  
_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be" _

_I look around to notice that most of the district are up and dancing other than Peeta and Haymitch. They both sit transfixed on my face. I smile and carry on. Eric and Gina must have left because I don't see them aroun. _

_"No, no, no, no place I'd rather be _  
_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace_  
_Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete_  
_It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity_  
_As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be_

_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_  
_Strolling so casually_  
_We're different and the same, gave you another name_  
_Switch up the battery_

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_  
_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_  
_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be _

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_  
_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_  
_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be _

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be"_

For the first time after a song, since my dad died, I'm smiling. I look out to my mother and prim who are clapping and smiling at me. I laugh a little. "Thank you all so much, for not hating Me" I walk away and off the stage.

Whilst I'm walking through the crowd a few people smile an hug me and I do my best not to punch them in the face. Soon enough I make it to Peeta who is sitting at a table with Haymitch.

"Hey that was brilliant" Peeta says getting up and giving me a hug.

"Yeh I agree, sweatheart you where amazing up there" Haymitch says and I smile.

"Thank you both of you, I had fun" I say.

"Good because now that the Capitol know that you can sing, you will be asked to sing a lot more" my mouth drops.

"WHAT!" I shout.

"Sorry but your the one that sang"

"It's not my fault you two told me to sing" I shout at him and walk away from them. I make it to the drinks table and pick up a bottle of vodka, brought by Haymitch. I start to drink.

"Katniss" I turn around. Peeta. "Katniss, I'm sorry about making you sing"

"It's fine, I don't blame you for it" I say

"Good remember I'll always be there with you when your singing" he says.

"I know Peeta and thank you" I walk over to him still holding the bottle of vodka and kiss him.

"Katniss how much have you drunk" he asks pulling away.

"About half the bottle, why" I ask.

"Because now I can taste it" he says laughing and takes the bottle away. I expect him to throw it away but he starts to drink it himself. I laugh at him.

"What you laughing at" he says.

"You, what else would I laugh at" I say smiling.

"I don't know, anyway do you want to dance" he says offering me his hand. I turn around a pick up a beer and down half of it before walking with him to the dance floor, depositing the beer and Peetas drink on our table making Haymitch promise not to drink any of them.

Neither me or Peeta have ever been taught how to dance so at first we find it hard but after watching other people we get the hang of it. My arms around the back of his neck and his are around my waist an we are mimicking eachothers steps. At one point during the song, Effie walks up to us saying she will have to teach us to dance soon or she will die from embarrassment. I just keep laughing at her.

Eventually we have to stop because of Peetas leg and I help him back over to our table. As Haymitch promised, our drinks are untouched. Mum and prim are now sat back at the table along with Peetas family. "Hiiii, everyone" I shout giggling. They all look at me and smile.

"What's wrong with you" my mum asks.

"You want to know mum?" I say putting Peeta down on a chair. "For once since the reaping, I'm actually very happy" I say glancing at everyone.

"Is that so" mum says and I nod. I pick up mine and Peetas drinks and hand him his with a kiss. I drink some of my drink.

"Katniss, I believe you promised some certain Mellarks a dance" Chris says winking. I walk over to him and Hold out my hand, to pull him up.

"I believe I did" I say to him and we walk to the dance floor.

We dance for half an hour until I get a little tired and we walk back to the table. We sit and talk for a bit until people start coming up to me and saying that they are leaving. That's when rye finally gets his dance before we leave.

"Katniss, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me" rye says as our feet move to the song.

"Rye I didn't do anything, I always had help" I say looking at our feet.

"No katniss it was you, your the one that ran into the house first to save us and it was your idea to get me and Madge together and I couldn't be more happy" he says smiling.

"Thank you rye"

"No thank you. And after everything you have done for me and my family. You went into the games and brought my little brother back to me, and that right there is something I'll never be able to repay. My life's boring without peet, I need someone to pic on right" he says and I see a tear escape his eye.

"Rye did you really think that I would let him die, I don't have a life without him" I say wiping his tears away.

"Well thank you anyway" he says. The music stopped whilst we where talking so we are just stood in the middle of the dance floor talking. I pull him closer to me and rest my head on his chest. He taller than Peeta so it feels a little weird hugging him but he's got the same build so it's similar to hugging Peeta aswell.

"It's fine rye, don't mention it please" I pull away and give him a kiss on his cheek, smile and we walk back to our table.

Everyone left a while ago and the attendants have started packing all the tables up and taking them back Into the justice building. Me and rye sit back down at our table. They have put all the drinks on our table, obviously for Haymitch to take home. Me, Peeta rye and Chris all pic up a beer and start drinking.

By the time we all go home, me and the Mellark boys are stumbling through the district to get to the victors village. John ended up carrying prim who fell asleep before we left. The Mellarks decided to stay at Peetas because John won't be able to get both rye and Chris home when they are drunk.

Me, Peeta, rye and Chris are all walking through the seam holding hands and singing songs. Everyone else is walking behind. When we make it past the hob, Peeta trips causing all of us to go down aswell. We all lie on the floor laughing until Haymitch walks over.

"What are you all doing, get the hell up" he shouts to us. "Am I really this annoying when I'm drunk" he asks.

"Awww the old man thinks he's annoying" I say and everyone laughs. "Come here oldy," I say and drag him down next to me, causing him to fall on Peeta, who lets out a cry of pain as Haymitch falls on him.

"It's ok peetey" I say trying to get up. Where the hell did that name come from. Mum and Haymitch help all 4 of us up and we carry on towards the village.

Peeta has to get help to walk after Haymitch fell on his leg and his brothers help him. Finally we make it back to the village and we all part ways to our houses. Haymitch doesn't say anything to anyone and just walks straight to his house. John wakes up prim and puts her down. She hugs everyone and walks over to our house. My mum hugs everyone and walks away. John, Chris and rye hug me too and walk away leaving me and Peeta. I fall against him, he's not stable so he falls back and we both hit the floor with a thump. "Sorry" I apologize, I try and get up but I can't so I roll of him and we just lie there looking up at the stars. After an hour Peeta has fallen asleep outside so I try my best to stand up and I succeed, wobbling a little. "Peetey, get up, baby" I say pulling him, he wakes up and walks with me to my house. I completely forget about what my mum said and walk Peeta up to my room and we fall asleep.

The next morning when I wake up and jump out of bed, I run to the bathroom and throw everything up into the toilet. How much did I drink last night and what the hell happened I can't remember coming home. When everything from my stomach has gone I stroll back into my room and pass out on my bed. Just before my brain switches off I feel my bed move an my eyes open. Peeta is lying there in my bed, asleep. A scream fills the room. Me. Peeta shoots up looking around. "What, what- where am I" he says.

"Your in my room" I say and he jumps.

"Katniss! Why are you here, you scared the shit out of me" he says holding a hand over his chest.

"Peeta your in my house" I say.

He looks around. "Oh yeh, wait what am I doing here" he asks.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything last night, you must have fell asleep here"

"Oh ok then" he says laying back down.

"Wait what about my mum" I say and he shoots up yet again.

For the first time since I woke up I look down. We are both in nothing but our underwear and his prosthetic is across the room near the door. "Shit" I say pulling the covers up to cover me. He laughs.

Someone knocks on the door. "Katniss are you ok, I heard a scream" it's mum.

"Quick it's my mum, hide" I whisper to Peeta, pushing him out of bed. He hits the floor with a loud bang and I realise too late that his leg is across the room. "Yeh mum I'm fine" I shout to my mother who stands on the other side of the door.

"What was that bang, can I come in"

"Yeh just give me a sec" I shout. I climb out of bed and help Peeta off the floor. I pass him his pants and grab his leg and walk him into the bathroom, sit him in the bath and pull the curtain around him. "I'll be back in a sec" I whisper and run out.

I pic up a top from the floor and pull it over my head. Then I walk over to the door and let my mum in. When she's in the room I back up against the bathroom door.

"What happened up here" she asks. There are clothes everywhere.

"I don't know it must have been me looking for pyjamas last night"

"And in the end you went with a shirt an your underwear" she says.

"Well actually I woke up just in my underwear, I can't even remember what happened last night, but my head is killing and I had to run to the toilet this morning to throw up" I say.

"Ok well I think I can make something to help your hangover" she suggests walking out the door.

"Mum wait" I shout she turns around "can you make extra so I can take some too Peeta, rye and Chris" I ask

"Of course and by the way they are showing the footage of the past 2 days in 2 hours at midday" she says and I look at the clock. It read 10.

"Ok thanks mum, well I'll get changed and go over to the Mellarks, and we will all come back here to watch it"

"Ok well get ready quickly, it will be ready in a few minutes." She says and walks out. I let out a sigh of relief an walk to the bathroom.

"Peeta, it's ok she gone" I say and he pokes his head around the shower curtain.

"Good, now could you help get out of this stupid thing" he says trying to get up. I laugh and help him. I clip on his leg and he pulls on his suit pants from last night. "Where is the rest of my clothes" he says.

"I'll go and get them, wait here." I go into my room to find his red tie and his blazer. His shoes are near the door but I can't find his shirt. I walk back into the bathroom an hand him his clothes. "I can't find your shirt"

"Uhmm katniss your wearing it" he points out and I look down. I see his shirt hanging off me. It's huge.

"Oh yeh" I laugh. "Give me a sec" I run back into my room and pick up my own clothes. They are the clothes I was wearing yesterday morning but I pull them on anyway. I grab some new socks out of my draw and pull them on. When I get back into the bathroom, Peeta has his socks and shoes on but still holds his tie and blazer. I hand him his top and watch as he pulls it on and buttons it up. He rolls up the sleeves and leaves it to dangle over his pants.

"Ok now I'm sorry but your gonna have to go through the widow, but don't worry there's a little roof under the window." I say.

"Ok well that sounds fun" he replies sarcastically, I slap him on the arm and we walk to my bedroom window. He looks down and shakes his head. "I can't make that jump"

"If you don't go I will push you out of this window" I say pointing towards the floor.

"Ok, ok I'm going, you know your a little scary sometimes" he says climbing out of the window onto the little roof above the front door. "But I love you"

"I love you too Peeta" I kiss him and he jumps to the floor. He blows me a kiss an sets off running for his house. When he's through his front door I walk downstairs. My mother is putting some type of drink into a container and prim is sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Hi prim" I say.

"Hi katniss" she replies an goes back to her food. I turn to my mother. "Is it ready" she turns to me and hands me the container.

"Yeh, make sure they got plenty of it and I put some for you in a glass that you can drink on the way there" she hands me a glass full of the same stuff.

"Thanks mum" I walk to the door and place the container on the floor whilst I pull on my fathers hunting jacket, which Gale brought over for me and my boots from the Mellarks. We where planning on taking a trip to the seam today to collect all of our other possessions. But thats for later. I walk out the door shouting goodbye.

By the time I make it to Peetas house half of my drink is gone. I walk in. "HELLO" I shout through the house. Nobody answers so I make myself comfortable at the kitchen table.

After 10 minutes I'm still sitting at the table by myself so I get up and search the cupboards for some bread. I realise that this is Peetas house and there's alway bread on the table. I turn around and pic up a loaf. I slice it up and stick 2 pieces in the toaster. Within 5 minutes they pop out of the toaster burnt. Obviously. I can't cook anything. The smell seems to have alerted people because John comes down the stairs wearing his dressing gown whilst I'm eating my first piece of toast.

"Oh katniss, I thought something was on fire" he says

"No sorry about that I burnt some toast, I was hungry" I say to him, taking a bite of my toast.

"It's completely fine, wheres Peeta, I know he stayed at yours" he asks walking over to make a coffee.

"He came back before me and whatever you do, don't mention to my mother that he stayed at mine because he's not allowed too and she doesn't know, please" I say turning to him.

"Ok sure," he says.

"Where are they anyway, where are the boys" I ask.

"Well obviously i don't know where Peeta is but rye and Chris are in bed why?"

"I have hangover relief" I smile holding up the container. "Do you have any glasses." He hands me 3 glasses from a cupboard and I start to fill them up. I place them on a tray and start to walk upstairs. "By the way John, my mum expects us at my house at midday to watch the recap" I shout to him.

When I make it upstairs I hear the shower running from Peetas room. I walk in and bang on his bathroom door. "Go away im in the shower" I hear him shout.

"Peeta it's katniss!" I shout back. The shower stops and Peetas standing at the door in a towel a few seconds later. "Hey I thought you where rye or Chris, they alway used to bother me whilst I had a shower" he says laughing.

"Well that sounds like them, but they are still sleeping, anyway I brought you some hangover relief, my mother made it after you left and I said I'd bring some over for you and your brothers" I say and he takes the glass.

"Thank you" he says and I smile.

"Your welcome, now you have to drink all of that and we have to be back at mine at 12 to watch the recaps so carry on with your shower" I say kissing him and walking out.

The first guest room I come too has Chris sleeping in it. I walk over to his bed and place the drink on the bed side table.

"CHRIS!" I shout. He jumps up.

"WHAT" he shouts.

"I brought you something for your hangover" I say to him and hand him the drink. He takes it and drains the glass within seconds. "Ooookkkkk" your thirsty" I say laughing.

He laughs at me and I walk out and go to ryes room. Hes asleep and the covers seem to have made their way to the other side of the room.

"RYE!" I shout slapping him on his arm.

He groans and swings his arm out. He hits me on my still healing nose. Blood comes out of it as soon as he hits me. I let out a little scream which causes his eyes to open.

"Shit katniss I'm sorry I thought you where peet, is it broken" he asks pulling me towards him to examine my nose.

"No I think it's fine" I say whilst he prods it in different places. "Rye just drink the drink, it's fine, just leave me alone" I say pushing him away.

"Katniss I'm sorry" he says standing up and walking over to me. I put my arm out to stop him.

"Rye, I said it's fine now drink your drink it helps with the hangover" I say and walk out. When I walk out the door, Chris stands there. "Katniss what happened" he asks.

"Nothing I'm fine, just leave me alone" I say and walk away. I hear Chris open ryes door and start shouting at him. I turn around and walk back. "STOP SHOUTING!" I scream at them both.

"Katniss did he hurt you" Chris asks pointing at rye.

"Yes but not on purpose, it wasn't his fault" I shout.

"Calm down, it's fine I'm not going to hurt him but peet might" Chris says.

"Oh shit," I say but I'm stopped by Peeta walking out his door. "What's going on" he says. He looks at me an runs over. "Katniss what happened to your nose" he says taking my face in his hands.

"Nothing, I just slipped" I say.

"Katniss, your a terrible Liar now tell me what happened, the truth please" he says.

"Peeta, I promise you nothing happened" I say.

"Your lying, tell me" he says moving away from me.

"I'm not telling you because you will flip out" I say.

"Just tell me" he says calmly.

"Ok fine, I went to wake rye up but he swung his arm out and hit me in the nose" I say.

"WHAT!" Peeta shouts. "YOU KNOW FULL WELL, HER NOSE IS STILL HEALING FROM YESTERDAY AND YOU GO AND HIT HER" he shouts trying to get through to rye. Chris stops him.

"I didn't mean to I thought she was you" rye says.

"I DONT CARE YOU STILL HURT HER, LOOK AT THAT SHES BLEEDING" he shouts pointing at me.

"STOP IT" I shout standing infront of Peeta while Chris moves away. "I've beat you all before and I can do it again, now stop this Peeta, it was an accident or you and rye won't be the only ones falling out today" I shout.

"Fine" he grumbles an walks away slamming his bedroom door.

"What the hell is wrong with him, he's never this angry" I say.

"Well we made a promise when we was younger, me and peet" rye says. "Well you know that he's been In love with you for 11 years" I nod "well I had a crush on you for 5" my mouth hangs open and Chris walks away leaving us to talk. "Well anyway, when I told peet, he tried to hurt me, badly, he broke my arm, causing mum to give him a broken foot" he says looking down. "Anyway when he finally apologised to me I said to him 'if either of us end up with you then I wouldnt hurt you ever, and if I did then he was allowed to break my legs for all I cared' an he kept to that promise because I hurt you this morning" he says.

"Rye, I had no idea I'm sorry" I say hugging him.

"It's fine, I'm sure he will be ok later" he says wrapping his arms around me.

"So rye when did this crush end" I ask smiling.

"About a month ago when we all found out you where dating Peeta, I knew that I couldnt be in love with someone who was going out with my brother so I ended the crush" he says looking at his shoes.

"So you telling me that you where in love with me when you where with Madge" I ask.

"Yes and I knew that you where getting closer to Peeta so I gave up and went for Madge who I had recently got a liking too" he smiles.

"Don't let Madge know that" I say "anyway I have to wipe this blood off, thank you for telling me that" I kiss him on the cheek and walk away.

An hour a half later we are all sitting in my house waiting for the tv to come on. Peeta is still a little annoyed and sits next to me with his arms folded. Rye sits on the other side of me with a sad look on his face. I place my hand on his knee asking If he's ok an he smiles to me before I turn to Peeta and snuggle up to him. He automatically loosens up and puts his arms around me.

The tv switches on and Caesar flickermans voice fills the room. "Hello everyone, as you all know, the past few days have been interesting for our two favourite lethal lovers. With the parade and the party last night which I was told went amazing. We also have footage from before the parade, anyway on with the show"

They click to the first footage they have which is off out first morning in the bakery when Haymitch lifts me up and spins me around before tickling me. I laugh at how funny we all look. They get some footage of me bringing in one of the sacks of flower from the cart it they don't keep the clip on long enough for me to get to the cupboard which I'm thankful for. "That is the only footage we have from any day before the parade. But now Let's skip to the day of he parade" they show footage of the prep te and Effie seeing Peeta for the first time since the games, then my mum an prim showing up and they get some forage of us inside.

"Now onto the parade" Caesar says and the screen shows me and Peeta walk out of the bakery and into a limo then out of the limo when we reach the justice building. We dissapear then come back out a few seconds later and get on the cart that takes us around the district. They show us waving and kissing until we get off in the victors village and are shown out house before we walk into mine and the cameras switch off.

"That's not all from that night folks, it turns out that mrs Everdeen had a little talk with them and Peeta had to sleep in his own house, I wonder how that went down in the Everdeen house hold" Caesar winks and I glance at my mother scowling. They show me, mum and Peeta sitting at the kitchen table then me storming away and Peeta following me before they skip to us saying goodbye outside. They catch the kiss and us shouting I love you then it goes off.

"Now onto the day of the parcel party, which I had a exclusive interview with our lovers, and our families, first a rather rough start to the day"

They show Peeta having his leg sorted an my nose being fixed. I can now see how hard I was squeezing Peetas hand, I'm surprise it din break. You can see the pain in his face, it's obviously there, guilt floods through me. Obviously I'm not the only person to notice. "Peeta, is your hand alright, she looks like she was holding on pretty tight" John asks his son.

"Yeh I'm completely fine" he mumbles trying to hide his hand from me. I'm too quick for him and I pull it away. It's bruised and swollen around the edges.

"Oh Peeta! Why didn't you say anything" I ask.

"Can we just talk about it later an finish watching this" I nod, snuggle back up to him and we all carry on watching the tv which has switched to our interviews.

They show mine an Peetas, Haymitch's and mum and Prims interview and then Caesar comes back on. "All the previous interviews took place at the everdeens house in the victors village, what did you all think about Peetas new leg, I have to say my heart stopped when I found out, it's sad isn't it. Anyway the next interview ha to take place at the bakery where Peetas family live"

The screen switches to John, Chris an rye. "So how do you all feel now that Peeta is home" Caesar asks.

"I couldn't be more happy, all I wanted from day one was to have my little brother and sister home" Chris says with a smile.

"So you consider katniss Everdeen as a little sister" Caesar asks.

"Well of course, she saved our lives, more than once and I wouldn't consider her anything less" Chris says.

For the rest of the interview Caesar asks questions and the Mellarks answer them a best they can. They all do very well and don't say anything that I think will wreck our chances of being left alone.

Next it shows the party, first it shows me singing and hugging mum and Peeta an then it shows the meal. The cameras zoom in on me when I stand up about to throw up. Peeta stands up to help me and we eventually sit back door whilst I give my food to an attendant. "Look like katniss is a little sick" Caesar says with a wink. What is he trying to say. After the meal is shows us handing out food. When everyone has got their food, they show Haymitch taking me to the stage whilst I scream profanities at him. I sing and then walk over to the drinks table to see Peeta. I start shouting at them again until Peeta calms me down. "Looks like she's having mood swings aswell" Caesar says.

They skip the rest of the party and show me an Peeta passed out in the middle of the victors village until it shows me waking Peeta up and us walking into my house. Shit!

"Why was Peeta walking into our house" my mother asks even though it's obvious she already knows.

"Mum you already know why"

"Yes and I thought we had an agreement" she shouts.

"Mum! It's not my fault, I didn't know he was there until this morning, I was drunk I don't remember anything for last night" I shout. "All I remember is waking up with Peeta next to me." I shout.

"And what where you wearing" she says.

"My underwear" I mumble looking down, I realise how terrible this sounds.

"Exactly, what's to say you two didn't have sex, anything could have happened, if you two where both drunk, do you remember anything from last night Peeta" she ask him.

"No I only remember waking up" Peeta says nicely. Realisation dawns on both of us, what did happen last night. Shit! I don't remember anything at all.

"SHUT UP! All of you, just watch the tv" Haymitch shouts an we all sit back an watch the tv. I can't get the thought of last night out of my head.

"Well after an eventful night I can honestly say that I don't think Evelyn was too happy about Peeta walking into their house last night. But what was going on at the party, I sensed something going on there. At one point katniss was about to throw up and the next she was shouting at Haymitch and Peeta," he says. "Very interesting"

Last of all they show this morning. Me waking up and running to throw up in the toilet then they show Peeta waking up and my mum coming in the room then Peeta escaping through the window. They show me shouting at my mum. "More shouting and throwing up, I sense something happened last night that changed their relationship. Is the famous katniss Everdeen pregnant?"

"WHAT!?" I shout standing up and knocking Peeta back. I turn around to look at Peeta and rye, they are both shocked into silence. Haymitch is giggling, mother looks worried, prim seems happy and John looks confused.

"HAYMITCH, DONT YOU DARE LAUGH THIS IS SERIOUS" I shout at him and shove his bottle out of his hands. Hi face drops and I know I've stepped over the line.

He looks up to me and the next thing I know he's tripped me and I hit the floor landing on my shoulder, he's knocked it out of place.

"HAYMITCH, STOP IT" I hear Peeta shout and look up to see him stood over me. "I KNOW WE HAVE ALL BEEN THROUGH HELL, BUT THANKS TO THAT INTERVIEW KATNISS HAS GOT MORE ON HER MIND THAN WETHER YOU DRINK OR NOT" Peeta shouts.

"HELL?" Haymitch shouts back. "YOU DONT KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD HELL, ATLEAST YOU HAVE SOMEONE. DID YOU LOOSE THE ONE YOU LOVE TO THEM STUPID GAMES? NO EXACTLY WELL I DID. WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF KATNISS DIED IN THEM GAMES" now he's gone to far.

"HAYMITCH, YOU, I AND EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM KNOWS THAT IF KATNISS DID NOT MAKE IT OUT OF THAT ARENA I WOULD NOT BE STANDING HERE" Peeta shouts. I do my best to stand up and pull Peeta away. He pulls away from me when Haymitch speaks again.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I LOST BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD. HE KILLED MY ENTIRE FAMILY AND ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID FORCEFIELD, SO DONT EVER TELL ME THAT YOU LIFE IS BAD BECAUSE YOU HAVE MORE THAN I DO" he shouts and walks over to Peeta, a tear escaping his eyes. What he doe next is so unexpected. His raises his fist and punches Peeta squarely in the face. I grab a knife from the table and walk towards Haymitch. I plant my feet between him and Peeta.

"HAYMITCH, STOP IT NOW!" I shout pointing my knife at him.

"What? You gonna hurt with that butter knife" I realise I have tears rolling down my face.

I drop the knife to one side. "YOU DONT JUST COME INTO MY HOUSE AND PUNCH PEETA IN THE FACE, YEH MAYBE YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH WORSE THAN US BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN THAT WE HAVE AMAZING LIVES AND IT DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN PUNCH PEETA IN THE FACE" I shout poking him in the chest.

"I DIDNT START IT HE DID" Haymitch shouts pointing at Peeta.

"I DONT ARE WHO STARTED IT BUT IM FINISHING IT" I shout. "GET OUT HAYMITCH, NOW JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DONT COME BACK. EVER." I shout. I feel Peetas hand on my arm.

"Katniss..."

"NO I MEAN IT GET OUT HAYMITCH NOW" I shout and he walk to the door mumbling to himself. He opens the door and walks out slamming the door behind him and I could honestly feel the floor shake. That's when I scream.

I move away from Peeta so I don't hurt him and walk to the kitchen, still screaming. I pick up a couple of plates and throw them against the opposite wall. I hear the door open but don't see who comes in until I turn around and throw a plate at the door it misses ryes head by inches. Just one look at his tear streaked face causes the tears to fall from my eyes again and I fall to the ground, landing on all the broken plate pieces, they cut my hands and arms but I don't care the pain is calming.

"Katniss... What are you doing to yourself" he asks stroking my hair.

"Leave me alone" I say to him.

"Sorry Kat I can't do that" he says and pics me up. He walks with me back into the other room where everyone is sitting. Mum an prim are working on Peeta. When rye puts me down, he sits down next to me and mum runs over to me leaving prim to sort Peeta out. After my mother has patched up all my cuts and popped my shoulder back in, I walk away and go to my room. It's only a few minutes before someone knocks on my door.

"GO AWAY!" I shout to them.

"Katniss can I come in" it's Peeta.

"No" I get out of bed and lock the door. I walk back over to my bed and climb in. Peetas still knocking so I shove my head under my pillow to block out the noise and fall asleep.

* * *

**Songs in this chapter: when I look at you by Miley Cyrus and rather be by clean bandit **  
**I hope you liked this chapter I found it interesting, dot worry Haymitch won't stay away forever he is one of y favourite characters I wouldn't do that ;) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT PHILLIP SEYMOUR HOFFMAN (PLUTARCH) DIED :O ITS SO SAD :'( **

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I just recently got into minecraft and I've been playing it a lot haha but I'll still update when I can :) xx**

_Last time: "No" I get out of bed and lock the door. I walk back over to my bed and climb in. Peetas still knocking so I shove my head under my pillow to block out the noise and fall asleep_

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, my arm is aching horribly and the cuts on my arms have been bleeding again so I have dried blood everywhere. I climb out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I switch on the shower and walk in. It's hot against my skin but the heat is calming and I leave it. I think back to last night. I was woken up twice by nightmares. The first time I woke up I heard banging on the door. "Katniss!" It was Peeta. Obviously. He kept shouting my name but I just turned around and carried on sleeping. I'm surprised he didn't eventually break the door down. The second time I woke up I didn't hear anybody outside the door which means that he must have got tired and gone to bed.

I Step out of the shower when all the blood is gone and walk into my room in just a towel. I walk to the wardrobe and pull on some jeans, Peetas shirt (I have to get some more of him, I can't just live with one) and a hoodie. I walk to my drawers and take out some socks and pull them on before braiding my hair down my side like usual.

I walk to my door unlock it and step out. I turn to the left to walk towards the stairs when My feet hit something and I fall to the floor, putting my arms out to stop me.

I sit up and turn around to see Peeta sitting against the wall asleep.

"PEETA!" I shout causing him to jump.

"WHAT!" He screams shooting forward.

"What are you doing here" he turns toward me rubbing his eyes.

"I stayed here to see if you where ok" he says.

"I'm fine" I say holding back tears.

"No your not come here" he says opening his arms to me. I crawl over to him and he pulls me onto his lap whilst I cry. "Katniss it's ok, it will sort itself out eventually people will realise you aren't pregnant and they will let it go" he says. I wipe the tears from my eyes and look up at him.

"Yeh your right Peeta, it will pass. Anyway did you sleep at all last night" I ask.

"What time is it" he asks.

"6" I say.

"Well I got about an hour of sleep in but I couldn't get the sound of you screaming out of my head, I was about To boot your door down" he says covering his ears.

I pull his hands down and look at him. "Why didn't you" I say.

"Because your mum would have killed me" he says laughing.

"Where is she anyway" I look around.

"Don't know, I don't remember her going to bed last night because she would have walked past me but she didn't" he says frowning a little. He frowns when he's concentrating.

"Hey it's fine, I'm sure she fell asleep downstairs she always does, anyway do you want to go to sleep and I'll wake you up later. He yawns. He looks really cute when he yawns. I smile.

"What you smiling at" he says smiling too.

"You, look incredibly cute when you yawn, did you know that" I say.

"No I did not know that but thank you, I'll be sure to yawn more often" he says laughing.

"Not now you won't because you are going to sleep, come on" I say standing up and pulling him into my bedroom.

As soon as we walk through the doors his eyes lock on my bed that's covered in dried blood. "What's that" he asks pointing to my bed.

"Nothing I'm fine" I say.

"No your not what happened"

"It's from the plates I smashed last night, I fell on them and my arms cut open but I'm fine now" I say, I try to walk away but he grabs my arm and wince at the pain. Maybe I'm not fine.

"Sorry" he says quickly removing his hand. "You need to get them looked at" he says.

"I'll get prim to look when I go downstairs" I say and walk Peeta over to the bed.

"Promise"

"Promise, just go to sleep, I'll be here"

"Won't your mum kill us" he says.

"No because I'm going downstairs, you are sleeping" I say

"But you said you would be here" he says.

"Yeh I lied I need to go downstairs to see prim" I reply.

"But I won't be able to sleep without you" he says looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Then how did you sleep the other night" I ask.

"I didn't I woke up from a nightmare alone in my house and I just stayed up baking" he says looking down.

"More of a reason to sleep" I say and make him sit down in my bed.

"But-"

"No you need to sleep Peeta, I'll be back up soon" I say walking away, I turn back and he's still sat there on the end of the bed. "Peeta go to sleep"

"I can't without you" he says.

"Ok fine" I say and walk over to him. "I'll give you my hoodie, it's my favourite piece of clothing out of the things we got so here you go" it very baggy on me so it probably fits him.

I pull it off and hand it to him. He takes it and looks at it for a minute before pulling it up to his face. He takes a sniff. "What are you doing" I ask.

"It smells just like your hair" he smiles.

"Oh ok well you can use that but I have to go" I say. But I don't, I stay until he falls asleep.

When he is finally asleep I peal my hand out of his and kiss him on the head. "Bye" I whisper and walk to the wardrobe, I pull out a cardigan and walk down the stairs. Mum and prim are sitting in the sitting room. Mum is reading and prim is playing with buttercup. "Hey" I say quietly.

"Hi" prim says and my mum ignores me completely and walks out of the room. She has that distant look on her face.

"What's wrong with her" I say sitting down next to prim. Buttercup hisses at me.

"Shhh" prim says to buttercup and then turns to me. "Sorry about mum she's just having one of them days." Prim says to me.

"Was she down here last night" I ask.

"Yeh she didn't go to bed at all" she says going back to stroking buttercup.

"Oh ok well it looks like it's just me and you what do you want to do today." I ask.

"I have to set off for school in a minute so it looks like it's just you" she says smiling. Oh yeh I forgot she has school.

"Well do you want me to walk you there" I ask her, I need to spend time with my sister. I haven't got much time with her since I got back from the Capitol.

"Yeh of course, I'd love that" she replies.

"I promised Peeta something... Would you look at my arms quickly before you go" I say pulling up my sleeves. "It's from yesterday, they must have opened again last night, there was blood everywhere"

"Yeh they just need bandaging... Wait are you telling me that you just let Peeta sleep in a bed full of your dried blood" she says.

"Yeh so" I ask.

"Won't that give him nightmares" prim says.

"It might not, there wasn't that much blood just a little bit near one of the pillows but he fell asleep on the other pillow" I say getting worried.

"Ok that should be fine then" prim walks me to the kitchen and bandages up my arms.

"Did mum make you anything to eat" I ask her.

"No but I'm fine" she says, I know that she is hungry I can tell but after all these years she must be used to it.

"Well I'll ring up the bakery and get them to have some toast ready and we can walk past the bakery to get to school" I say. She tries to disagree but I stand up and walk to the phone on the wall. I press the down button twice to get to the bakery's number and press call. The phone rings once before I hear someone.

"Hello, Mellark bakery how may I help you" rye says.

"Hey rye it's katniss" I say.

"Oh hey katniss, are you ok after last night" he asks.

"Yeh I'm healing now, can I ask a favour please" I say, twirling the wire around with my fingers.

"Yeh anything for an Everdeen" he says and I can almost see his grin.

"Well I just got up and my mum is having a depressive day so she didn't make anything to eat for prim and we don't have enough time before she has to set off for school so is there anyway you could have a piece of toast ready for her and we will walk by the bakery on the way to the school" I ask.

"Yeh of course but why can't peet make some" he asks.

"Because I just told you, we don't have enough time" I say laughing.

"Ok see you soon" he says laughing back.

I hang up and walk back over to prim. "I got rye to make you some toast and we can pick it up on the way" I say smiling.

"Katniss you didn't need too because I'm not that hungry" she says to me.

"I don't care prim, we can afford it so I'm going to use my money to help everyone I can definitely starting with you" I say and she smiles back.

"Okay well we better set off" she says.

"Yeh first I'll leave Peeta a message so he doesn't worry" I walk to the kitchen and find a piece of paper and a pencil from one of the drawers. 'Good morning, I've gone to take prim to school and I'm dropping off at the bakery on the way there, love you, katniss' is what I write on it. I walk upstairs and lay it on the bedside table next to him.

When I get back downstairs, prim is standing there ready. "Come on hurry up" she says.

I pull on my boots and my jacket and we set off for the school. When we make it to town we make a different turn and head for the bakery. We walk in and John is standing at the counter with rye. "Hey katniss, hi prim" rye says.

"Hey rye" we both say back.

"I got your toast prim" rye says and hands her 2 pieces of toast in a packet. "And I got one for you Kat" he says handing me another packet.

"Thank you rye but you really didn't need too" prim says.

"No it's fine, it was no problem" rye says. I know full well that he won't take the money that I brought over so I walk around the counter, punch in the numbers to the till (which I found out after watching Peeta open it) and slip in the coins.

"What's that katniss" John says. Looking at me.

"Money" I say. "For the toast"

"You didn't have to Pay" he says. "It was no problem you are part of this family"

"Well you don't know how much I put in so you can't give it me back" I smile and walk back over to prim. "Anyway I better get her to school." I say. "Thank you for the toast" and we walk out. We set off for the school. I know that rye left the bakery about 5 minutes after us but I don't wait for him because I just want to get prim up to school an then get home without attracting too much attention which standing around would definitely do.

On the way to school People smile and congratulate me. I thank them obviously. A few people ask where Peeta is and I just simply tell them that he is sleeping. The public don't need to know why and what happened. When we get to school there's only a few people standing outside. "Ok, you can go now if you want, I'll just go and stand with Lilly and Rory" prim says.

"Okay well I'll see you later then" I say and hug her as she runs away. I turn around but I'm stopped by someone standing in my way. I look up to be looking into the blue eyes of Eric. Automatically I back up from him. He smells the same as that night which doesn't help me at all.

"Eric" I say.

"Katniss, how are you doing today" he asks. Gina isn't with him so she must have gone in already.

"I'll be better when I can go home" I say trying to move past him but he stops me again. "Eric move" I say.

"I don't think so Everdeen" he says. "Look around, everyone has gone" I look around to see the school yard empty. Shit!

"It's not empty, there's a Couple people near the doors" I say pointing towards them.

He looks quickly. "I see them but they can't see us" he moves closer to me "anything could happen" he whispers to me.

Shivers go through my body and my hands start sweating and my legs are shaking. I close my eyes to try and calm myself down but it doesn't seem to work. He grabs my arms and pulls me closer to him, trapping me against him. "So Everdeen what do you want to do"

"GET OFF ME!" I shout trying to push away from him.

"I don't think so katniss" he says and tightens his grip around me. Before I know it I start screaming. A few people walk out of the school but obviously Eric doesn't realise they are there, he tightens his grip. The shaking is getting worse.

After a few minutes of screaming I feel Eric being ripped away from me. I turn around to see one of the PE teachers restraining him. I take this as an opportunity to punch him in the face. He groans in pain and Gina runs out of the growing crowd. "You crazy bitch! What did you do to my brother" she shouts taking her brothers face in her hands. He pushes her away.

"I did the only thing I could think of at the moment and punched him" I say, my legs are still a little wobbly and I still have tears rolling down my face but I stand strong, knowing that in a few seconds I could be a heap on the floor. At that moment rye comes flying out the crowd and stands next to me. I take his hand in mine and lean on him for support. "Are you ok" he asks.

"Yeh I think so"

"You, don't you dare come into the argument now, she fucking broke my brothers nose, your the one that beat the shit out of him before with your petty little brother" she says pointing at rye.

"Yes and I would gladly do it again if he ever lays a finger on katniss again. And don't you ever call peet petty again. He's done more than you have. He's been through a lot more. Did you win the hunger games? No I didn't think so, shut up Gina and go away" he says turning back to me.

"He only won because of her" she points am accusing finger at me.

"WELL DID YOU WANT HIM TO DIE IN THAT ARENA" I shout to Gina. A lot more people are out of the school now and watching my little quarrel with them.

"NO BUT I WISH YOU DIED IN THAT ARENA" she shouts. "THEN MAYBE I WOULD GET WHAT I DESERVE, PEETA MELLARK"

"HE WAS NEVER YOURS IN THE FIRST PLACE" I shout back.

"YEH BUT IF YOU DIED IN THAT STUPID ARENA THEN MAYBE HE WOULD BE" that's it, I lunge for her. Rye stops me with his arm around my waist and picks me up whilst I'm kicking and screaming. He's obviously got stronger because I can't seem to get away from him.

"RYE PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I shout.

"No you can't cause fights like this everywhere" he says.

"YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF BOTH YOU AND PEETA DIED IN THAT ARENA THEN I WOULD BE FREE FROM FIGHTING BUT NO YOU HAD TO BOTH BRING YOUR STUPID ASSES HOME AND MESS UP EVERYTHING" Gina shouts. I look at rye and glare at him. He has anger written all over his face and he lets me go.

"Hurt her good" he whispers before I lunge for Gina.

She ready for me and her fist flies into my face before I get a punch in. When my vision comes back, my fist collides with her nose. I kick her hard in the shin and she goes down to her knees before I put my foot on her chest and knock her backwards before kicking her in the side. One of the other teachers comes out and pull me back over to rye.

"Thank you, if you didn't do anything I was going to" rye says.

"Get her out of here" someone says and rye starts walking me home. He wants to take me to the bakery but I don't wan to stop at the bakery because Chris and John would make a big deal out of it but if I went home I could easily avoid Peeta, and my mother keeps all her stuff at home and we an clean up my nose AGAIN!

When we make it home Peeta still isn't awake. Rye helps me clean my nose and I walk up to Peeta. He's still asleep in my bed. I pic up the note I left him and rip it up before throwing it in the bin.

I walk back downstairs to find that rye has made himself comfortable on one of the chairs.

"Rye, you can make yourself at home but you don't mind if I take a little nap doing you, everything that happened has made me tired" I say.

"No go ahead I don't mind, I'll just sit here and read until peet gets up" he says and takes a book off the shelf.

"Thank you" I walk to the sofa next to ryes chair and pull a blanket over me before falling asleep. I'm sure that when I wake up, Peeta will be awake and I will have a lot of explaining to do.

The next time I wake up, it's to the sound of someone walking down the stairs. Peeta. I can tell it's him because if his leg. I keep my eyes closed and keep really still. He walks into the room.

"Hey rye, what are you doing here" he asks.

"I brought katniss back from the school" I hear rye say.

"Oh my god, what happened to her" I hear Peeta drop at the side of me and I feel his Hand on my hand that I punched Eric and Gina with. No doubt it's covered in bruises.

"She had a little run in with some old friends at school" rye says.

"Which friends" Peeta asks.

"I'll just let her explain it" rye says and I hear his book close.

"Rye listen I'm sorry about yesterday morning, I over reacted, you've done so much for me and her and I just want to say that I shouldn't have been mad at you, I know it wasn't your fault" Peeta says. Good atleast he's apologizing.

"No it's fine, I agreed to that promise 5 years ago and I planned on keeping too it and I hit her and hurt her so it's understandable" rye says.

Peeta leaves my side and walks away. I hear him sit down in the chair opposite rye. "No I still shouldn't have tried to hurt you"

"No it's fine, I would have done the same thing" rye says.

"Ok so why is katniss asleep, they didn't knock her out did they" Peeta says, sounding worried.

"No, when we got home, I cleaned her up an she fell asleep on the sofa" rye says.

"Oh ok, well thank you for bringing her back, but why did she go up to school"

"Because she was walking prim to school and they dropped off at the bakery first to get prim something to eat. Apparently her mother is having a depressive day, whatever that means"

"A depressive day is when she shuts everyone out and all she can think of is her dead husband, katniss' dad" Peeta says. Atleast he knows.

"But her dad died 4 years ago I didn't know she still had them days she seems alright most of the time"

"Yeh but she went through a whole 2 years in depressive state, katniss had to get food for her and her sister by herself an that's what was with the bread that day when it was raining"

"Oh right anyway, her mum is having a depressive day and she didn't make prim anything for breakfast and they didn't have enough time to make some so I made them some so that they could eat on the way to school" rye says.

"Well thanks for that. Rye what happened to your nose" Peeta asks.

"Oh at school I picked her up and carried her away from what was going on and she was kicking and screaming and I guess she must have kneed me in the nose" shit! I didn't know I did that.

"Well you might want to get that looked at"

"Yeh I'll come back around later and ask prim about it"

"Why don't you stay" Peeta suggests.

"But I'm meant to be at school"

"It's fine, they won't care and you might want to ring dad to tell him that your here, because the school will end up ringing him"

"Okay I'll do that" just before rye walks out of the room I move my head and pain shoots through me nose. "Ow!" I shout opening my eyes. Both rye an Peeta are looking at me in surprise until Peeta stands up and walks over to me.

"I'll be back in a second" rye says and walk out. I sit up and face Peeta.

"Kat, what happened to you" he asks, Touching my nose.

"Gina and Eric happened" I say and anger spread across Peetas face.

"What did they do this time" he asks.

"Eric... He" my voice starts to break and tears fall from my eyes. "He... Grabbed me tightly... And he wouldn't let me go" I say and Peeta pulls me towards him. I rest my head on his shoulder and cry into his shirt. "If it wasn't for one of the teachers..." I can't finish but he gets the picture.

"Katniss it's ok, he won't hurt you again I promise" Peeta says.

"Peeta you don't understand, I've been through far worse than this, I thought this fear would have passed already" I say still crying.

"Katniss, it will take a while to pass but I promise, I will be here for you through it all" he says.

Eventually I pull away an he looks at me. "What happened to your nose an your hand" he asks

"Well when the teacher restrained him I punched Eric and then Gina ran out of the crowd and started having a go at me, then rye showed up" rye walks Into the room as if on que.

"What did I do" he asks.

"I'm just telling Peeta what happened"

"Oh ok carry on"

"Yeh so rye showed up and pulled me back, I'm sorry about kicking you in the face by the way" I say to rye.

"No it's fine" he says smiling.

"Anyway, rye stepped in an pulled me away and then Gina said something that caused me to get angry at her an rye was angry too so he let me go and hurt her, she punched me in the face and I punched her" I say to Peeta.

"Oh ok so what did she say to you" Peeta asks.

"She..." Tears fall again. "She said... That... I should have died in that arena so that she could keep you, which I just laughed at her for, the first time anyway and then I said that you would never go out with her, then she said 'he might do if you had died in that stupid arena" at which point I was starting to get really angry but then she said. 'In fact it would be better if both of you died in that arena so that we wouldn't fight anymore but no you had to bring both of your stupid asses home' at which point I lunged at her" I say still crying.

"Katniss it's ok, I promise" Peeta says.

"Thank you but just to be sure will you come with me next time" I ask, I really shouldn't need someone coming with me after what I've been through.

"Of course I will" he says. He kisses me then stands up. I look over at rye and he is looking at the floor.

"Rye are you ok" I ask.

"Yeh I'm fine" he says looking at me, with a smile.

"Good" I smile back. "So what do you all want to do today" I ask them both.

"Well I've got to get back to the bakery, I'm not at school today so I have to help out at the bakery" rye says.

"Oh ok well I'll come because I need to start working again eventually right?" Peeta says.

"Actually dad doesn't want you to work, he just wants you to chill out after everything that happened" rye says whilst standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"I don't care what dad says I'm coming with you" he says to rye "and you can come too katniss"

"Actually she can't because mums in" rye says looking at his feet.

"Well you can't go home then, your meant to be at school she will kill you" Peeta says.

"Yeh he's right rye, you need to stay away from the bakery whilst your meant to be at school" I say sitting up.

"Ok fine I'll stay here but I'll have to tell dad"

"I'll tell him in case mum picks up the phone" Peeta says and walks away to my phone.

"Hi mum it's Peeta put dad on the phone... No I don't care what you have to say just put dad on the phone now... Mum seriously... No I don't know where rye is I'm guessing school... We walked up with him... No... Hi dad I need to tell you that rye is here... Don't tell mum... Thanks dad... Bye" he hangs up and walks back over to us. "Well that's sorted"

"Good so what do you want to do today" I ask.

"Well we could teach you to bake" rye suggests and I smile.

"I'm useless at cooking but yeh sure" I say standing up and we walk to the kitchen.

The day goes by pretty fast. We all found out that I can not cook. I spend most of the time being guided on what to do. Eventually though I just give up and sit at the kitchen counter, watching the 2 Mellarks bake. They occasionally start slapping eachother. At one point we all get into a massive food fight. My kitchen is covered in flour and so are me, Peeta and rye. Best day I have had since before the arena.

When the time hits Half 1 we all sit down to eat. They made the terrible mistake in making cheese buns. I eat the whole plate in seconds and leave them two to finish everything else.

"I'm gonna take a shower before I pick up prim, I need to get this stupid flour out of my hair" I say laughing. I stand up and push my chair back under the counter. "I'll be back down in about 10 minutes" I smile.

"Take your time" Peeta says. "We'll still be here" I walk over to him and give him a hug from behind and kiss him on the cheek. "See ya rye" I say and walk to the stairs.

I take a quick shower an. Change my clothes. I look for my favourite hoodie. Wait. Peetas still got it. I hope he wasn't wearing it. I walk down the stairs. Peeta and rye are still at the kitchen counter talking when I walk in.

"Peeta your still wearing my hoodie" I say.

"Oh yeh I forgot" he takes it off and hands it me. It's still warm and smells like him. Luckily it isn't covered in flour so I pull it over my head, watching out for my bruised nose.

"Well I'm going to run to my house to get a new jacket" he says smiling an leaving the house.

"How are you" I say to rye.

"I'm great what about you" he replies.

"I'm good, I suppose, how is Madge"

"She's good I talked to her this morning" he says.

"Cool"

Peeta returns a few minutes later with a new jacket on and we set off for town. I walk hand in hand with Peeta whilst rye walks on the other side of me with his hands in his pockets.

When we reach the bakery we say goodbye to rye. "See ya rye, good luck with your mum" I say giving him a hug.

"Thanks katniss"

"See ya later bro" Peeta says slapping his brother on the arm and smiling. Rye smiles and walks off to the bakery whilst me an Peeta walk to school.

When we get to school, nobody is there so we take a seat on a bench under a tree. I rest my head on his shoulder and curl my legs up into his side. It's not until 20 minutes later when people start to come out. I see Eric and Gina and I almost laugh at the way they look.

"Did you do that to them" Peeta asks laughing.

"Yep" I say smiling. They both have bruises spread out across their faces and Gina is limping. They both shoot me a dirty look but I just laugh at them as the hobble off home.

Prim comes out a few seconds later and we all set off home.

When we get back to the victors village my mother is still in bed and the kitchen is still covered in flour. Me and Peeta set to work on cleaning the kitchen and prim takes some food up to mum.

"I'll start with the floor, you do the cupboards" I say to Peeta because I know how hard it is for him to get on the floor.

"Deal" he replies and starts to clean the cupboards.

"Hey katniss!" I hear Peeta shout and look up. I barely have time to look at him before I get a cloth covered in water on my face. I stand up and throw my sponge at him and he laughs. "Ok enough enough, I'm sorry" he says smiling and wiping his face with a towel.

He takes a step back and falls with a bang on the floor.

"Are you ok" I say trying not to laugh.

"No I've broken my arm, I've broken everything" he says smiling. He reaches up for my hand to help him up but he pulls me down ontop of him. We both just lie on the floor laughing until prim comes down the stairs and we carry on cleaning the kitchen.

When we have finished we all walk to the living room and sit down. It's the first quiet night we have had since we got home. We just try to enjoy as much as we can. Peeta takes a seat next to me on the sofa an I reach out for prim so that she can sit on the other side of me. I pull her towards me and hug her until buttercup comes into the room and she gets up and sits with him on the floor. I turn to Peeta and rest my head on his shoulder bringing my legs up on the sofa where prim was previously sat.

I bury my face into my hoodie. It smells of grass, clean air and fresh bread. The smell that I get from Peeta all the time, even if he has just got out the shower or hasn't baked for a while. I smile into my jumper and watch my sister with the rat she calls a cat.

We watch her for a couple of hours until it starts getting dark. I look at the clock. 9:00 pm.

"Prim I think it's about time you went to bed" I tell her and she stands up straight away.

"Okay, I'll check on mum before I go" she says.

"Okay goodnight" she walks over to us and gives us both a hug before walking out of the room.

"Katniss now that she is gone I need to talk to you" Peeta says turning to me.

"Yeh Peeta, what is it" I ask.

"Uhhmm... It's about today" he says running his hand through his hair, he does this all the time when he's worried. "You need to stop doing this, I'm worried about you what if something happens to you" he says.

"Peeta listen to me, I don't mean to start fights, she just annoyed me but if it ever happens again I will just walk away ok I promise. Nothing will happen to me again I promise" I say to him and bring his lips down to mine.

His lips taste of bread and I can still smell grass but it's a perfect kiss. Every kiss from Peeta is a perfect kiss but this is different. It's full of everything I need to keep sane in this world.

Peeta leaves at half 9 giving me a kiss on the nose before leaving the house. I walk upstairs and clean the sheets that are covered in my blood.

When I lie in bed I can't really get to sleep so I just stare out of my window. At one point in the night I see Peeta climb out of his bed. His hair is a mess and he has a terrified look in his eyes. He looks around frantically for a minute before locking eyes with me. He lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. He walks away from the window.

I walk over to my window and climb out onto the roof below holdin a blanket from my bed.

I lie down as best I can on the slanted roof and look up at the stars. They are always so beautiful, so free, unlike everyone down here in this stupid world. I glance towards Peetas house to see him sitting at his bedroom window watching me. I smile and sit up. I watch him and he watches me. He holds up his finger as if to say 'one minute' and disappears from the window.

He exits his house a few minutes later, fully dressed and holding another blanket and a picnic basket. He smiles at me and waves me down. I grab my blanket and jump off the kitchen roof walking over to Peeta.

"What's this?" I ask smiling.

"Well I woke up from a nightmare and I couldn't sleep and I noticed that you couldn't either so I thought we could go on a star lit picnic together" he say holding up the basket.

"Yeh where are we going"

"The meadow?" He asks I nod and we set off.

When we make it to the meadow, no one is around. We didn't encounter anyone on the way here and it seems to be darker than before.

Peeta lays down his blanket and I take a seat on one side of it. He lays the basket down next to me and takes a seat on the other side of it. "I didn't bring much because I didn't think you would want to eat but I brought hot chocolate and some sandwiches" he says taking them out. Straight away he pours us some hot chocolate out and hands me a cup. "Thank you" I say.

The hot chocolate is amazing and I might need to get some for my house. When I have drained the cup I hand it back to Peeta and he fills it up again. When he hands it me back I take a sip and place it down next to me.

I lay down on one side of the blanket and pick up the basket and put it on the other side of me so that Peeta can lie down there. He gets what I'm trying to get him to do and he lies down, putting his cup next to mine. We both look up at the stars.

"I love it here" Peeta says and I turn to face him.

"Why" I ask. "It's horrible here"

"I mean the meadow" he says. "I feel so free here, it's so different than the rest of the world, it's just that you can hear the birds and see the stars. There's no violence here and no shouting. No people starving. Here you can be whatever you want to, you can forget about the world and just be free." Peeta says. I snuggle up to him and he puts his arm around me.

"I agree, this is definitely my favourite place in the world, it holds our first real kiss that we where both conscious for and neither of us where dying" I say looking at him.

He looks down at me "yeh and in the future I hope it will hold a lot more" he says smiling. I reach up and kiss him. The kiss feels like it lasts for years until I pull away.

"We better get back before the sun rises" I say starting to get up. Peeta pulls me back down and laughs.

"Why don't we sleep here" he says, I start to object but he carries on. "Come on think about it, your mum said that she didn't want us sleeping in the same room but she didn't say anything about the meadow".

"Ok fine, but it's a little cold an I'm still on my pyjama shorts" I say. He leans over me and picks up my blanket. He pulls it owe us both and we fall asleep, under the stars locked in each others embrace.

(PEETAS POV)

The first thing I see when I wake up is a flash. A camera man is standing over us holding a little camera and snapping pictures. I stand up quickly and have enough time to take the camera off him before he runs off.

I sit back down next to katniss who must have woken up when I stood up. "What's that" she asks.

"It's a camera, do you know how to work them" I ask her.

"No"

It takes me about 10 minutes to figure out how to look at the pictures that where taken. I flick through them. He seems to have got everything. There are pictures of katniss on the too last night and me sat at the window. Pictures of katniss fight with Eric and Gina. Some of which make me laugh. There are also pictures from the train station. Katniss' face when I walked off the train. Some pictures of katniss wrecking the kitchen the other night. Too many pictures from the parcel party and the parade. Katniss looks beautiful in too many of them. I should really get them printed out or paint them myself. There are also pictures of the second load of food from yesterday. Parcel day goes on for 12 days and the people of the district get new food every day until it ends so after them 12 days everyone should be well fed. There must be over a thousand pictures on this camera.

"It's about 5 o clock we should get back before prim sets off for school" katniss say pulling the camera out of my hands an putting it in the basket

"Hey I was looking at them" I say.

"I don't care we need to get back, you can look at them later" she replies.

"Fine, let's get back" I say standing up and pulling her up after me. We pack up our things and set off for the victors village.

When we get back to Kats house, prim is already ready and katniss gets changed before we set off. We make it to the school in no time. The school yard is packed full of people and prim walks away to talk to Lilly.

"Do you wanna hang around a bit or do you want to leave" I ask Kat.

"Can we leave" she says and we turn around to leave. Before we walk away someone catches my eye. Eric, he's stood at the other end of the school yard looking at katniss butt and licking his lips. Anger floods through me an I stop. Katniss stops and looks at me. "Peeta what's wrong" she asks, stroking my arm.

I don't say anything and she looks where I'm looking. She sees Eric and turns back to me. "Peeta just leave it it's fine" she says.

"No it's not, he's hurt you more than once and I'm not okay with that" I say, I try to walk towards Eric but she pushes me back.

"Peeta listen to me, before the games you told me personally that you didn't want the games to change you and turn yourself into something your not, come on your better than this, your not violent" she says to me, linking her hands around my neck.

"I don't care I almost killed him before the games, the games have nothing to do with the hatred I feel towards him" I say pushing her away again. I start to walk towards Eric again and she isn't strong enough to stop me this time so she just walks beside me.

"Please don't do this Peeta, you'll cause a scene and people will watch" she says.

"I DONT CARE WHO WATCHES" I shout to no one in particular.

"Peeta please" she says.

"No Kat just stand back please" I say. "ERIC!" I shout and everyone turns to me including Eric.

"Ahhh Peeta! How are you today, kill anybody recently" he says with a grin.

(KATNISS POV)

"Ahhh Peeta! How are you today, kill anybody recently" Eric say to Peeta.

"Katniss what's going on" I hear from my right. Prim.

"Nothing prim just move out of the way" I say and walk her back towards Rory and Lilly. "Rory keep her here, whatever happens" I tell Rory and he pulls prim back.

I run back across the yard to Peeta and Eric. Peeta looks a lot angrier and Eric is laughing. I have just enough time to get there before Peetas hand connects with his face. I plant my feet between them and push Peeta back. I look around. Everyone is watchin us even the teachers and Gina is nowhere to be seen. "PEETA! STOP IT NOW!" I shout to him.

"KATNISS HE WAS THE ONE THAT HURT YOU AND I WILL KILL HIM" he shouts back at me.

"Peeta listen to me, you got him back for what he did to me and I'm fine this time so stop it please, for me" I say. He relaxes and looks down at me. I smile and reach up to kiss him.

I feel someone's hands on my waist but they aren't Peetas. I pull away from him and feel Eric's breath on my skin. His arms snake around my waist and one goes down my leg and the other one goes up my top. Shivers run trough my body and my nails dig into Peetas skin. Peeta looks down to see Eric's hands and his head shoots back up with anger. He looks at my face. I have tears rolling down my cheeks. I feel myself begin to shake and my legs are wobbling.

I finally muster up enough strength to turn on my heal and punch him in the jaw. I didn't realise how much strength I was holding in until I see Eric crumble to the floor. I let go of Peeta and my legs give up. I fall to the ground next to Eric. Prim is by my side in a second. "Katniss it's ok" she says stroking my arm.

"Thanks prim, you get to school" I choke. "I love you" she runs off.

Peeta pulls me up so I'm standing infront of him and pulls me towards him. I just scream into his shirt until my throat is tired. When I look up Eric is gone and so is everyone else. Peeta picks me up and he walks out of the school yard.

I've fully calmed down by the Time Peeta places me back on the floor. I look around expecting to see the victors village but instead I see the bakery. "What are we doing here" I say.

"I wanted to see my family and I brought you along" Peeta says.

"But what about your mother, won't she get annoyed because I'm here" I ask.

"No she won't even know your here, she stays at her sisters on Friday and her sister lives on the other side of district 12 so she doesn't get back until Saturday night." He says and we walk inside.

"HI EVERYONE" Peeta shouts from the back.

Chris is the first one to come up to us, enveloping both of us in a big hug. He seems really happy today.

"What up with you" I ask smiling. He laughs at me.

"Thank god your both here, I have something to tell you... I'm getting married, tomorrow"

* * *

**The end of the chapter, I hope you like it. It's taken me way to long to write this chapter but the next chapter is a good chapter don't worry. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

_Last time: "What up with you" I ask smiling. He laughs at me. _

_"Thank god your both here, I have something to tell you... I'm getting married, tomorrow" _

* * *

"WHAT! To who" Peeta asks surprised.

"She called bethanee Williams. She's from the seam" Chris says smiling.

"YOUR MARRYING BETH" I scream before I can help my self and throw my arms around Chris. "She's amazing, your gonna be really happy"

"Wait you know her" Peeta asks as I pull away from Chris.

"Of course I know her she used to live down the street from me. We used to best friends when my father was alive but her mum died when she was born and her dad died in the mine explosion that killed my father. My mother was depressed so she never realised but Beth lived with us for about a year. She slept on the sofa and then eventually mum found out and sent her to an orphanage but it was across the district so I haven't seen her for 5 years" I say looking at my feet.

"Is she that girl that you used to play out with on your street, the one that looks like she could be your sister" Peeta asks and I nod.

"That's great I can't believe you know her" Chris says.

"Wait how Long have you been dating her" Peeta asks Chris.

"For the past 3 years since I finished school but when she left school it made it very hard so I didn't tell anyone and I saw her again a few days ago and asked her to marry me but this is the first time I've seen you since an I didn't want to tell you over the phone" Chris says.

"What did mum say" Peeta asks.

"Well she slapped me an left the house" he looks down.

"Well I couldn't be more happy I can't believe your marrying bethanee, you must be the luckiest man alive" I say to Chris.

"No I believe that's me" Peeta say pulling me towards him. We all laugh.

"So when will she be here" I ask. Eager to see her.

"She's on her way actually, she just bought a house in the seam so she will be here soon." Chris says.

"I can't wait to see her" I say.

"I can't wait to meet her" Peeta says.

We all walk into the front of the shop whilst Chris an Peeta get to work I just sit down and talk to them.

4 hours later Beth still hasn't shown up. She probably just wanted to wait. I hear the back door open and run through the door to see who it is. Rye stands there. "Oh it's just you, I was waiting to see Beth"

"Oh charming" rye says laughing. I give him a hug.

"Wait, has school finished" I say.

"Yeh obviously why" he says putting down his bag.

"Shit, I forgot I need to pick up prim" I say running into the front of the shop. "PEETA!" I shout, he drops everything and turns around.

"What's wrong" he says startled.

"We forgot about prim, come on" I say, he pulls off his apron and we run out of the shop. We don't stop running until we reach the school.

Prim is sitting outside the school with Rory. "Prim! I'm sorry, I got caught up at the bakery" I shout to her. She jumps up and hugs me.

"It's fine, I was just hanging out with Rory" prim says. Rory stands up.

"Hey katniss how are you" he acts so much older than he is.

"I'm good, do you want to walk with us" I offer him.

"No I'm fine, I'm waiting for Gale" he says.

"Where is he"

"He said he had to stay behind for something but he'll be out in about 10 minutes"

"Okay are you sure your going to be ok" I ask him.

"Yeh I'll be fine" he says and sits back down.

"Okay well I'll see you soon then" I say and start to walk away.

"Bye katniss, Peeta." He nods to Peeta who smiles back. "See you soon prim".

"Bye Rory thanks for keeping me company." She walks over to him an gives him a hug, kissin him on the cheek. I have a feeling that there is more going on between them than meets the eye.

"Come on prim," I grab her arm and pull her towards the gate.

"I got some really good news for you" I say.

"Really, what is it"

"Do you remember Beth, from down the road" I ask.

"Of course I do," she smiles.

"She's getting married to Chris tomorrow" I say.

"Oh my god, really" prim says jumping up and down.

"Yeh really... And she's on her way to the bakery so we can see her" I say.

"We haven't seen her for 5 years, is she really coming" prim asks.

"Yeh so let's get back to the bakery"

When we make it back to the bakery, Beth still hasn't shown up. We all sit down on the sofas. I'm started to get quite annoyed at Beth. I want to see her.

At 9 o clock I stand up. "It looks like Beth isn't coming until tomorrow so I'm gonna set off home, I'm really tired" I say standing up.

"No katniss stay, please" Chris says.

"Yeh it's too dark and you have prim, please stay" Peeta says.

"Ok fine I'll stay" I say.

"Yeh you can stay in my room" Peeta says.

"Yeh but I can't sleep in the same room as you" I tell him "and what about prim"

"But we aren't at your house" Peeta says.

"Peeta I'm sorry, I love sleeping in your arms but I promised my mum" I say.

"It's fine and prim can sleep with you and I'll sleep in with rye and Chris" Peeta suggests.

"Where are you going to sleep in that room" I ask.

"They have a spare mattress" he says.

"Ok" I say giving up on the conversation. "Well I'm going to bed" I say and stand up. I lean over and give Peeta a long kiss. We don't kiss so much anymore so each kiss is precious.

I walk over to prim who Is lying near the fire and crouch down next to her. I run my hands through her hair. "Prim, prim come on" she opens her eyes an looks up at me.

"Is Beth here yet" she asks.

"No" I say shaking my head. "She'll be here in the morning, come on we need to get you to bed" I say and she stands up.

"Goodnight Mellarks" I say over my shoulder as I walk away.

"Goodnight everdeens" I hear rye say and I laugh.

"Night Kat" John and Chris say.

"Night kat I'll see you in the morning, love you" Peeta shouts.

"Love you too" I shout back and walk up the stairs. We both collapse on Peetas bed.

Next thing I know I'm waking up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. I let out a loud scream. I grab the blanket from the end of the bed and wrap it around myself before walking out of the door leaving prim to go back to sleep.

As soon as I get out the door, the tears start falling. I never want to relive that again. In my dream I saw Rue get killed by marvel again and then Peeta getting killed by Cato. I held his hand until he died and even after he was gone.

I walk down the dark hallway still crying. When I make it to the stairs I hear voices. What time is it and why are they all still awake.

I try to avoid all of them and walk straight to the kitchen for a glass of water. It doesn't work as Peeta speaks up.

"Katniss what are you doing down here" I turn away from him. I don't want him to see my tears.

"Nothing I couldn't sleep" I hear him get up and limp over to me.

"Look at me" he says.

"No. I can't" I say letting more tears out. I try my best to make them stop but they keep coming.

"Katniss please" he says. I shake my head.

"Please just tell me what happened" he knows I had a nightmare. He always does.

"Peeta please" I say trying to get away from him. He keeps a tight hold on me and forces me to look at him. My hair is a mess and my face is all red and blotchy from crying.

"Katniss what's wrong" just the look of his face sends more tears down my cheeks.

"N-nightmare" I stutter. "Bad one" I say and he pulls me towards him. I link my arms around his neck wrapping my blanket around him.

"You wanna talk about it" I look over Peetas shoulder to see rye Chris and John all watching us. I ignore them and turn my attention back to Peetas question.

"I- I saw r-rue die. Again. Then c-Cato came out of the bushes and killed y-you. I sat there and watched you die" I say crying into his shoulder.

"Awww baby it's ok, I can't do anything about rue, I could have if I had been there but I wasn't and I promise you I will always be here for you, I promise I'm not going anywhere" he says. I pull away from him and connect my lips with his. "THANKYOU" I say pulling away. "I'm going to get a glass of water, you go and sit down." I say to him. He kisses me on the nose and wipes away my tears before walking away.

I walk to the kitchen. Pick up a glass and fill it up with water. I walk back to the sofas and sit down next to Peeta and rye. I lean down and rest my head on Peetas lap. My legs go up and I lay them across ryes legs. I feel him hesitate but pull the blanket down to cover my bare feet. I smile before I shut my eyes. The next time I wake up. The first thing I see is Peetas eyes. My feet are cold and we are still asleep on the sofa, but I'm surprisingly comfortable.

"Did you sleep at all last night" I ask Peeta.

"Yeh it's like 10 o clock" he says.

"Oh" I laugh. "Anything interesting happen" I ask.

"No not really, dad, Chris and rye are working. Prim is watching them and bethanee still hasn't shown up" he says. "But she's definitely on her way though"

"Okay well I'm gonna have a shower if that's ok" I say.

"Yeh it's fine, go ahead" he says an I get up and walk away.

The shower isn't as good as the one in my house but it feels like home.

I shower quickly and walk back to Peetas room in a towel, quickly so no one sees me. When I make it back to his room, he is sitting on the bed sorting his prosthetic out.

"I didn't realise you where in here, I was going to steal some of your clothes" I say laughing.

"Well feel free but there is some of your clothes from before the games in the bottom drawer." He says and I walk over to his drawers.

I open the bottom drawer to find about 3 sets off my clothes. I pull out some jeans and take one of Peetas tops out of one of the other drawers.

I walk back to the bathroom to get changed before I go back to Peetas room for some socks. I take some out of the drawer. "Peeta why do you have some fluffy socks" I ask laughing.

"Because they are comfortable" he says.

"Well thank you for the socks" I say an run off.

"Come back here" he shouts running after me.

I only have enough time to make it to the bottom of the stairs before I'm lifted off the ground by Peetas strong arms. The room goes quiet except from me and Peeta laughing. He spins me around before dropping me on the floor and tickling me.

He climbs off me and stands up. He reaches out his hand and pulls me off him. "That was not nice, you know I'm ticklish" I say slapping him on the arm. He laughs before pulling me in for a kiss.

"Nice to see your still ticklish" I hear. I know that voice even though it's older, it still has the same childish tone I remember.

I pull away from Peeta and turn towards the voice. Beth stands there, her black hair pulled back into a pony tail and her big grey eyes with tears crawling out the side.

Tears fall from my eyes and I walk over to her. She's still a little taller than me.

"Beth..." I say.

"Katniss... I missed you so much" she says and I throw my arms around her neck

"I missed you too" I say before pulling away. "I love you" I say.

"I love you too Kat" she says smiling.

"Hey congratulations on Chris, he's a brilliant guy" I say glancing towards Chris and John, they both smile at me.

"He is and I believe Peetas great too" she says.

I look to Peeta, he smiles an looks at his shoes. "The greatest." I smile.

"Look, at the reaping, I wanted more than anything to come and say goodbye but I couldn't" she says crying even more.

"Beth it's fine, we're here now and that's all that matters" I say to her huggin her again.

"I couldn't stand seeing you in there. I gave up watching a couple of times, it was horrible I can't imagine what you went through, but atleast you have Peeta" she says.

"Yeh he's amazing" I say.

I let go of Beth and walk back over to Peeta linking my arm around his waist. He pulls me too him.

Prim walks through the door laughing.

"ROSIE!" I hear Beth shout, she always thought Rosie was a better name for prim.

"BETH!" Prim shouts and runs for her. Beth catches her in a hug and holds on tight. I walk over and wrap my arms around both of them.

"The sisters reunited at long last, I love you both" I say.

"Love you too" they both say at the same time.

The rest of the day goes by normally whilst we catch up. Apparently the orphanage that mum sent Beth too was a non caring place run by people from town. They shut her out until she was 20 when she left.

"So what was going on between you and Peeta before the games." Beth asks me.

I look towards Peeta and he looks back at me with a sad look in his eyes. I look back to Beth and start to speak. "Ok well we became friends when the bakery was on fire."

"Wait, the bakery was on fire?" Beth asks looking worried.

"Yeh, it was one of the worst days of my life" I say

"Was anyone hurt" she asks.

"No not really I found John and rye before they could get hurt but it took my some time to find Chris and Peeta." I say looking down.

"It's ok katniss just carry on about you and Peeta" she says.

"Right ok so after the fire we became friends and my feelings for him kept growing. There's not much else except from having a lot of trouble with the Stratser kids, do you remember them" I ask.

"Of course I remember them. The district bullies we used to call them" Beth says laughing.

"Yeh well there was one day when I was stood outside the bakery on the way to school waiting for prim to get Peeta out. Well they came around the corner and starting beating me up because Gina had a huge crush on Peeta and she thought I was going out with him when I wasn't at that time, I was saved by rye luckily" I smile at rye "then there was a couple of trips to the school nurse because of them, let's just say my legs aren't as strong as they used to be, then the day before yesterday, Eric cornered me and the Gina showed up after I punched Eric and she started saying that I should have died in the arena so that she could have Peeta then yesterday Peeta had a talk with Eric, then Eric started... He..." My voice starts breaking. "Doesn't matter anyway he did something and I punched him"

Beth looks at me concerned. "What else did they do, I know there's something your not telling me"

"Uhmm... About 5 months ago I was walking home and I decided to take the alley way, you know the one behind the hob because I went into the hob to talk to Haymitch Abernathy on my way home"

"Your mentor"

"Yeh we used to be friends but not anymore" I say.

"Why you not friends anymore" Beth asks.

"Because he punched Peeta in the face so I told him I never wanted to see him again, anyway I was walking down the alley when Gina, Eric and his friend Joe came out of nowhere and stopped me. I turned around and started going back but they followed me so I went out into the street. Next thing I know I'm lying on the floor whilst they all kick me and Eric, he... He... I can't" I say tears rolling down my face whilst I look up at Peeta. I turn around and curl myself into him and cry into his shoulder. I feel ryes hand on my leg stroking it to try and calm me down. I don't know what I would do without Peeta and rye.

"Peeta what did he do" I can almost hear the hysteria in her voice.

"He... Raped her" Peeta says. I can hear the tears stopping his speech and the anger in his voice.

"WHAT!" She shouts, I look up to see her on her feet. "THAT SON OF A BITCH I KNEW HE WAS MEAN BUT I DIDNT KNOW HE WAS THAT MEAN" she shouts.

"Beth stop it, today is about you and Chris not me, please just leave it until tomorrow" I say to her standing infront of her.

"Ok we will talk about it tomorrow" she says sitting back down next to Chris. "And I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind, nobody hurts my Kat and gets away with it" she says and Chris wraps his arms around her.

"It's ok Beth, Peeta and rye sorted it out" Chris says.

"Really" she asks looking to Peeta.

"Yeh he wasn't in school for a week and if be surprised if he can pee again" Peeta say laughing.

"Good I think I'm going to like you" Beth says laughing.

"Yeh so I can say that me and Peeta went through a lot before the games and that's what makes our love so special because no matter what we went through, the love never faded or went away and I'll love him for eternity" I say looking at Peeta.

He pulls me down to him and kisses me. I pull away slowly and look around. They all have smiles on their faces. I look at Peeta. He's looking down at me with a smile on his face I smile back up at him before he kisses me again.

A few hours later we are all sitting around the fire waiting for the bread to cook for the toasting. The oven dings and Peeta goes to get it. He comes back a few minutes later followed by the smell of bread. He hands the bread down to Chris and takes his seat back down next to me.

Chris rips a piece of the bread off an holds it in his hand. "Bethanee Williams, I've loved you for longer than 5 years I just didn't have the courage to tell you, I guess that runs in the family" he looks at Peeta and we both laugh. "Anyway the day you agreed to marry me was the best day of my life and I already feel more married than any piece of bread or slip of paper will make me. I can't imagine my life without you, it's even better that you know katniss. It's strange that you look a whole lot like my sister but I don't care I'll love you forever and don't forget that" Chris says and feeds her the bread.

Beth rips a piece of bread off and holds it in her hand. "Chris Mellark. I haven't loved you as long as you loved me, but I realised my love for you about a month before you asked me out and it was by far the best decision of my life. I've been through a lot because of my parents and the orphanage, obviously not as much as katniss and Peeta but enough. You bring light to my life and I love you for it, I've never felt more welcomed anywhere than I do here. I love you with all my heart Chris Mellark forever" she feeds him the bread.

"Forever" Chris says to finish it off and we all clap.

Chris slides a ring onto Beth's finger. It has a purple diamond on it. Beth's favourite colour. I don't have a clue where he got it from but something tells me that Peeta had something todo with it.

"Here are the papers" John says handing them the marriage contract. They both sign it and kiss. We all clap again. It seems so weird to see two people I care about a lot come together as a couple. I look up an kiss Peeta. I look over at prim just In time to see her reach up and kiss rye on the cheek. He looks startled at first and I laugh. He kisses prim on the head an she smiles.

"What everyone was kissing and he's the closest person to me so I kissed him on the cheek" prim says and we all laugh at her.

"Well there isn't anything else to say except welcome to the family bethanee Mellark" John say giving his new daughter in law a hug.

"Thank you John, I'm blessed to be a Mellark" she says.

A couple hours later it's time to go home.

"It's been great to see you Beth, you should come to the victors village sometime." I say to Beth.

"Yeh I might do and ask Evie what the hell she was thinking" she says laughing.

"Yeh you should" I say being serious. I hug her and we walk toward the door.

"Goodbye Mellarks" I shout to them all.

"Goodbye everdeens and Peeta" rye shouts, laughing.

"See ya rye" Peeta shouts and we set off walking home.

When we reach the seam I take Peetas hand an pull him close to me. "I know you had something to do with the ring" I whisper to him.

"I don't know what your on about" he says with a smile on his face.

"Yeh you do, you helped pay for the ring, there's no way Chris could pay for that himself" I say.

"Okay fine I did but he payed most of it" he says looking at me and I can tell he's not lying.

"So you knew about it then" I ask.

"Yeh he told me 2 days ago and I helped him with the ring"

"Why didn't you tell Me" I ask.

"Because Chris wanted to tell you himself and you wouldn't have been as surprised if I had told but I swear I didn't know you knew her" he says defensively.

"Okay I believe you" I say. I look forward to see Prim skipping through the seam singing a little song I've never heard. I smile.

"She looks happy" Peeta says.

"Yeh she does" I say "maybe everything can be better now" I say looking up at him.

"Yeh maybe it can" he kisses me.

But of course I was wrong...

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I had a fun time bringing in a new character :) I hope you like her. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_Last time: "Yeh she does" I say "maybe everything can be better now" I say looking up at him. _

_"Yeh maybe it can" he kisses me. _

_But of course I was wrong... _

* * *

5 MONTHS LATER ...

For the last 5 months, life has gone on as normal. Me and Peeta kept out promise to my mother and have slept in separate houses except from the odd night when one of us had a really bad nightmare and we ended up in the meadow. We have pretty much spent every Friday at the bakery but we only slept there a couple of times. Chris and Beth have moved out of the bakery and moved into the seam. They live in Beth's old house a few doors down from my old one. Mrs Mellark hasn't talked to Chris since he moved out but he still goes back to the bakery every day. Beth is there only on Fridays which has become our family day whilst mrs Mellark is sleeping at her sisters. It's been fun catching up with Beth. Prim comes round after school. I spend all Saturday and Sunday hunting now that the cameras have finally left district 12. Peeta has come with me a couple of times but he enjoys spending the weekend baking. Gale comes hunting on Sunday. Sometimes I hunt during the week and whatever I get goes to the Hawthornes and the occasional squirrel goes to Peeta in return for some cheese buns. Some also goes to Beth, for free of course but now that she is married to Chris and living in the seam the only thing she gets to eat is bread and she likes mixing it up a little.

The cameras will be returning to district 12 today, because of the victory tour. Today is the day when me and Peeta set off on out tour around the other districts to make speeches and have parties in honour of the fallen tributes of the 74th hunger games. Our first stop is district 11. Home of rue and thresh. Effie and our prep teams will be at the victors village in 4 hours to get us prepped and ready for the cameras.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by a twig snap behind me. I spin around with my arrow ready to fly. I let it go and it flies and hits the tree to the left of Peeta.

"Wow katniss!" Peeta shouts, jumping back just a little bit too late.

"Peeta what are you doing here" I say to him standing up and turning away from the lake.

"I just needed time to think and I came to see if you where here" he say walking towards me.

"Did you walk all the way here from the district" I ask him.

"Yeh where else would I have come from"

"Well nowhere but your unarmed and you walked for an hour through the woods" I say.

"Yeh but I didn't see anything on the way here except a couple of bunnies" he says.

"You still could have been hurt, what are you actually doing out here, we both know that you don't like it in here" I say to him Putting my arrow back.

"Ok Effie called me, she says that they are going to be here an hour early" he says.

"Oh great" I say sarcastically.

"Yeh so we need to get back" he says. I stand up and grab my game bag.

"Ok come on then I need to stop off at a few places." I say and we set off for the fence. I make a couple more kills on the way.

When we make it to the fence I put my ear close to it but I hear no hum for an electrical current and we slide under it.

The first place we go is Beth's house. I knock and she answers within a few seconds.

"Katniss, Peeta" she says giving us a hug. "Come in please" we walk through the door. Her house is about the size of my old house but it's warmer.

"I can't stay long because Effie is going to be early and I need to make a few more stops before I wake Haymitch up." I say laughing. Haymitch and I haven't even been friends at all since he punches Peeta in the face. I've only talked to him a couple of times since and that was only to tell him to wake up it get out of my house. Peeta thinks I should make up with him and I've been thinking about it, after all he has had a harder life than us and saved our lives in the arena. I can't stay mad at him forever but I can try.

"Well good luck with that" Beth says. She walks away laughing

"Anyway I brought you two squirrels" I say and hand them too her. She knows how to cook them and skin them because my dad taught her how. "You know, you should come hunting again." I suggest.

"Yeh I might do sometime" she says and takes the squirrels.

"Well Gale is there on Sundays so you could come on Saturdays and you never know Peeta might be there" I say smiling at him.

"Yeh not likely" he laughs.

"Fine then" I say laughing at him.

"I'll come sometime on a Saturday when I can"

"Good well I better get going, I've got to go and see hazelle" I say walking towards the door.

"Yeh I'll see you when you get back, love you" Beth says giving me a hug. "You too Peeta" she gives him a hug too.

"Bye Beth" we say and walk out.

When we make it to hazelles house, she seems happy to take the game and thanks me. "He's going to make nice stew" she says weighing the beaver in her hands.

"Good pelt too" I answer. She pours both me and Peeta a herb tea and I wrap my hands around it to feel the warmth in my stone cold hands. "You know when we get back from the tour I was thinking of takin Rory out and teaching him to shoot after school"

Hazelle nods "Gale means to but he only has Sundays and I think he likes saving them for you" she says and I smile.

"What about Delly" Peeta asks.

"He spends most nights at her house and she's over here a lot" hazelle says giving him a smile. "And don't worry they only sleep" hazelle says laughing.

"Well I didn't want to be nosy" Peeta says laughing.

"No but she is your best friend so I thought you'd like to know"

"Well thanks hazelle I'll keep that in mind, will you tell her I said hi we don't get to see them as much anymore" Peeta says.

"Yeh of course" she replies.

"Yeh tell Gale hi from me" I don't talk to him as much anymore either. And to be honest I don't really miss him that much.

"Of course I will dear"

"Thanks hazelle, we better get going, don't want to be late" I say.

I gulp down the tea even though it burns my throat and hand the cup back to hazelle, Peeta does the same. "We'll go make ourselves presentable for the cameras" I say.

Hazelle hugs me and we walk away. "Bye" I shout and hear her shout it back before I hear her door shut.

The next stop is the hob that lies on the outskirts of town. It still feels odd to walk in here with a pocket full of coins an not a full game bag. I buy coffee, buns, eggs, yarn and oil. I buy 3 bottles of white liquor for Haymitch from a one armed lady called ripper. She lost her arm in a mine accident.

When I reach greasy Saes stall I boost myself up to sit on the counter. I order some soup for me and for Peeta. Paying her a of amount of money. A peacekeeper named Darius comes over and buys a bowl. A peacekeepers go he is by far my favourite. Always joking around.

"Well if it isn't the starcrossed lovers" Darius says looking at us both and taking his bowl of soup.

"Darius" Peeta says giving him a little nod and going back to his soup.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on a train" he asks.

"They're collecting us at noon" I say.

"Well shouldn't you look less... Disgusting" he says laughing.

"Don't worry once the prep teams are through with us then we will look unrecognisable"

"Good" he says "how about we show some district pride miss Everdeen" he says laughing and stroking me on the cheek. Peeta gives him a weird look and he backs off. "See you later" Darius says walking away. Immediately I start laughing.

"I'm going to want that bowl back" sae shouts after him. He ignores her and carries on walking.

"Is Gale seeing you off at the train station" sae asks.

"No he wasn't on the list, he's working" I say putting down my empty ball.

"Thought he would be" sae says.

"I just cant wait for this whole thing to be over" I say looking towards Peeta, he stops eating and walks over o me giving me a hug whilst I sit on the counter.

"Yeh I know but you have to go through it to get to the end" says greasy sae.

After the hob we set off for the bakery. I always give what's left to the Mellark bakery. When we make it there, Peeta goes in first to make sure his mother isn't there and when he pops his head round the door with a nod I walk in.

"Where is she today" I ask Peeta whilst I walk through the door.

"I don't know probably still in bed, it's very early for her" he replies laughing.

We walk over to the couches and I sit down. "I'll be back in a second, I'll just go and see where they are" he says and walks away.

He walks upstairs and I hear him walk through a door. I don't catch what he's saying but I know he's talking to someone.

A few minutes later he walks back downstairs and sits beside me. "They are all coming now, they where all still asleep, it's late for them" he says. I lean my head down on his shoulder and sigh.

"I wish we could just stay here and not have to bother with the victors village or the victory tour at all" I say to him.

"I know but like greasy sae said, you have to go through it to get to the end" he kisses me on the head.

"I know but I wish it would just end now, haven't we been through enough"

"I know but I'll be here for you" he says giving me another kiss on the head. I wrap my arms around his middle and his go around my shoulders. I smile.

"How is it even possible that you are so warm when we have been out all morning" I ask him shivering a little.

"I don't know but unlike you katniss I wasn't out all night" he says laughing.

"Fair enough but your right I am absolutely freezing, I just want to get back to the victors village and have a shower" I say thinking about the warmth it brings.

"Yeh and we can go there after the bakery" he says just before his dad walks down the stairs in a bath robe. He's followed by rye and Chris who are both fully dressed.

"Hey how are you all this morning" I say to them, pulling myself away from Peetas warmth and standing up.

"I'm great how are you" rye asks.

"I've been a whole lot better than I am today" I say with a sigh.

"Oh right yeh the victory tour" he says with a sympathetic look. I walk over to him and hug him with my arms around his middle. "Jesus katniss, your freezing" he says hugging me tighter.

"I've been in the woods all night" I say.

"Katniss it's snowing outside why where you in the woods all night" Chris asks over ryes shoulder.

"Because I needed time to think" I say. Rye is a lot warmer than Peeta but I just want to feel Peetas arms around me again.

I let go of rye and walk back over to Peeta and slide me arms inside his jacket and round him again. He tenses a little. "Am I really that cold" I ask.

"Yeh but it's ok" he says and wraps his jacket around me. Instant warmth spread through me and I stay where I am.

"So what are you guys doing here aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Chris asks us from the couch.

"Well I brought you some squirrels" I say pointing towards the game bag on the floor near the door.

Rye stands up an takes the bag in his hands, he pours out the content on the kitchen table. Inside is 6 squirrels and a rabbit. "You didn't leave all of this for us did you because this is too much" Chris says walking to stand next to rye.

"No 4 squirrels are for you, 1 each" I say.

"Who are they others for" John says taking 4 squirrels.

"One for Peeta, one for Haymitch and the rabbit is for my mum and prim" I say with a smile.

"I'm surprised there's any squirrels left in them woods" rye jokes. I laugh.

"What time do you need to get back" John asks.

"In about half an hour" I reply

"Ok well maybe you can stay here" Chris says and we take a seat.

For the next half an hour we just sit down next to the fire and talk. When it comes time to leave, we all say goodbye. They won't be coming to see us off on the train Because they have to work.

"Make sure to come and see us as soon as you get back" John says giving us both a hug.

"Of course we will. You will be the first people we come to" I smile.

"See you when you get back" Chris says and hugs us.

"Have fun and try not to kill Haymitch" rye says laughing. I smile and hug him.

I grab my stuff and we walk to the door. "Bye everyone" I shout. They all reply and we walk out.

"I always hate leaving the bakery" I say to Peeta as we walk once again out into the cold morning air.

"Why" he asks.

"Because I love It here, it's my favourite place inside the district fence." I reply.

"Well when we get back we can spend as much time here as you like we will just have to work around my mother" he laughs.

"Ok" I say and we carry on walking.

A light snow starts to fall as we make it back to the victors village. Peeta walks back to his house and says that he will meet me at Haymitch's. I hand him my game bag before he walks aways and asks him to keep it at his house until later. I walk to Haymitch's house and knock but he doesn't answer so I walk in.

The smell of liquor hits me straight away and I winkle up my nose. "HAYMITCH!" I shout through the house, no answer.

I walk through the house to were I know I will find Haymitch. He sits at the kitchen table with his arms spread out across the wood and his head in a pile of liquor , snoring his head off.

"GET UP!" I shout, nudging his shoulder. "HAYMITCH GET UP ITS TOUR DAY!" He doesn't budge.

I walk over to the sink and grab a tin coffee pot, fill it up with ice cold water and walk back over to Haymitch. I dump it on his head and spring out of the way. A horrible noise comes from his throat an he jumps up throwing a nice around. I forgot he always slept with a knife.

"What are you doing?" He shouts at me.

"You told me to wake you up an hour before the cameras arrive," I say

"What?" He says.

"Your idea" I insist.

He let's go of it and looks down. "Why am I all wet"

"I couldn't shake you awake" I grab him by his collar and pull his face close to mine. "If you wanted to be babies you should have asked Peeta"

"Asked me what" just the sound of his voice makes me smile. He walks through the door holding 2 loaves of bread. He likes to keep us all well fed on bread. He walks over to the table and sets the bread down. He holds out his hand to Haymitch.

"Asked you to wake me without giving me pneumonia" says Haymitch, passing over his knife.

Peeta smiles and douses Haymitch's knife in white liquor from a bottle on the floor. He wipes the blade clean on his shirt and slices into the bread. He looks up at me.

"Would you like a piece babe" he asks me.

"No I'm okay with what I are at the hob, thank you but I need to get going" I say.

"If you wait I'll come with you" peeta says.

"Okay slice me a piece then" I reply taking a seat next to him. He hands me 2 slices of bread. He always gives me more than I ask for. "Haymitch I forgot to let you know but Effie will be here early" I say to him whilst taking a bite into my bread.

"Ok" he grumbles and looks down at his bread.

"Peeta we will have to go early I need to have a shower before they come and so do you" I say.

"Ok" he smiles at me before eating a bite out of his bread.

We eat the rest of the bread in silence. He keeps one loaf for my family and we leave Haymitch's house.

We walk back to my house hand in hand. We don't say anything just walk. The snow has begun to stick so we leave a trail of footprints behind us. When we get back to my house we shake the snow off our boots and leave our boots by the door.

"Don't worry I've taken them off" I say to my mother. She's been cleaning day and night for the cameras and it would seem unfair to mess it up now.

My mother gives us both an odd smile and me and Peeta glance at eachother. "It's just snow, did you two have a nice walk" she asks.

"Walk?" She's knows I was in the woods half the night. 2 men walk around the corner and stand behind my mother an prim. They move aside to let the men through. They are obviously from the Capitol but what are they doing in my house. Peetas arm around me tightens and I grip onto him. "It was more like skating" I say with a smile. "It's really slippery, I'm pretty sure Peeta had to help me up a couple of times" I say looking up at Peeta.

"Yeh and you almost took me down with you" he replies. He leans down to kiss my cheek.

"Stay by my side" he whispers in my ear. I give him a slight nod and we laugh as if he said something funny.

"Someone's here to see you" says my mother. Her face is too pale and I can hear the anxiety in her voice.

"I thought they weren't due till noon" I pretended not to notice her state. "Did cinna come early"

"No katniss it's-" my mother begins.

"This way miss Everdeen" says the man. He gestures down the hall.

I turn to Peeta "it's ok I'll be fine, I'll see you later" I say to him. He kisses me.

"I love you" he says and looks over my shoulder at the two gentlemen.

"I love you too" I say and he starts to walk away.

"Excuse me, mr Mellark" one of the men say and Peeta turns around with his hand on the doorknob. "We would like you to come aswell" he resumes his place by my side and takes my hand in his as we walk down the corridor.

"Probably more instructions for the tour" I say to my mother, giving her a reassuring smile. My head fills with questions. Who is it? Why are they here? Why am I being ushered around my own house? "The games at Peetas house and the spare key for his house is on the table by the door" a few months ago Peeta got an extra key made for his house to give to us and I had one made for him to get into my house even though there's always someone in at mine.

"Yeh and I brought you some bread" Peeta says handing her the bread.

"Thank you Peeta, that was very nice of you" my mother says smiling.

Peeta squeezes my hand as if to say 'I'm here for you', I squeeze his hand back and smile up at him.

The two men take us to the office where my sister does her homework. "Go right in" one of them says and opens the door for us. Peeta walks in before me.

I feel Peeta tense up and I look up at him. Terror is written all over his face as he looks across the room. I turn around. I'm staring into the snakelike eyes of president snow.

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't very long but I didn't know what else to put into it. **

**Please leave reviews. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_Last time: I feel Peeta tense up and I look up at him. Terror is written all over his face as he looks across the room. I turn around. I'm staring into the snakelike eyes of president snow. _

* * *

In my mind president snow should be viewed in front of big marble pillars surrounded by banners that says something like 'THE CAPITOL' or 'HAPPY HUNGER GAMES'. It's odd to see him sitting in a normal office in my house without any of that.

What is he doing here? My mind rushes back to the openings to other victory tours. I remember seeing the victor with their stylists but never the president. If he came all the way here from his city then it must be pretty important and me and Peeta are in trouble.

"I think we'll make this whole situation a lot simpler if we agree not to lie to eachother" snow says "what do you think"

I think my tongue is frozen. I'm too shocked to speak. "Yes of course president, we wouldnt lie to you, would we katniss?" Peeta says.

"No of course not" I say finding the ability to speak.

"I thought we agreed not to lie, we've already startled off with a lie, now I'll ask again, I think it would be better if we didn't lie don't you" he asks sitting back down in the chair behind the mahogany desk.

"Yes it would" I agree and Peeta nudges me as if to say 'sit down' I turn to him and smile Before leading him to the two chairs set up on the opposite side of the desk.

As soon as I sit down I smell blood and roses, I can see a white rose in snows jacket which explains the rose smell but where is the smell of blood coming from. The smell clouds my thoughts and at first I have no idea what they are talking about.

I'm brought back to reality by a slap on the leg. Peeta is looking at me. He runs his hand through his hair. He's worried. He nods his head towards snow and I look too him. "My advisors were concerned you where going to be difficult but your not planning on being are you" he asks me leaning closer. I feel the urge to push my chair to the other side of the room but I know I can't.

"No" I answer. Peeta takes my Han in his but I pull it away and lay it in my lap with the other one.

"That's what I told them, I said any girl that went through such lengths to preserve her life isn't going to be interesting in throwing it away with both hands. And then there's her family to think of. Her mother, her sister and all those... Cousins" by the way he lingers on the word cousins I can tell he knows that Gale and I don't share a family tree.

"Why did you ask to see us" Peeta asks.

"I have a problem, mr Mellark, a problem that started the moment miss Everdeen pulled out those berries" he says.

"Well why did you call us both in" I feel a bit hurt that Peeta didn't want to come in with me anyway.

"Well I only thought that katniss would be here but when I got word that you where in the house I thought, why not I'll talk to them both" he says.

"Ok so go on what did you want to say we have to get ready for our prep teams" Peeta says obviously annoyed with the president. I lay my hand on his knee discreetly so the president doesn't see and he gives it a little squeeze.

"If Seneca crane had any sense he would have blown you sky high at that moment but he didn't and I think you can both guess where he is now" he asks.

I glance at Peeta and we both nod. By the way he said it, it's not hard to guess what has happened to Seneca crane.

"After that there was not much left to do except let you play out your little scenario. And you where pretty good, too. The people in the Capitol where quite convinced. Unfortunately not everyone in the districts fell for your act." He says. "This of course you didn't know. You have no access to that kind of information. In several district the people viewed your little act as an act of defiance not an act of love-"

"But we are in love, they need to know that-" Peeta says but is stopped by snow.

"I don't doubt that you are but the districts believe differently. They believe that if a girl from district twelve can defy the Capitol and walk away unharmed what is to stop say and uprising" he says.

I look up. "There have been uprisings"

"Not yet but there could be in the months to come. The berries have caused people to believe that they can do more in life and there has been talk about a second revolution. Now we wouldn't want that would we" he asks.

"No" I say but Peeta doesn't say anything. I nudge him. "Oh. No definitely not" he says then goes back to looking at my hand still on his knee.

"Good now I'm guessing your both wondering what you are to do about it" he asks.

"The system must be very fragile if a handful of berries can bring it down" I say.

"It is very fragile miss Everdeen and I'm not about to let it fall. This city was built and has been controlled by my ancestors. Each one wiser than the last. Anyway, whilst you are on the victory tour, you are too act In love and-"

"But I already told you it isn't an act we-" Peeta starts.

"Please be quiet mr Mellark, on the victory tour you are to be in love an stay by eachothers side by all times. Do you think you can do that" he asks me.

"Yeh" I say.

"Good."

The door opens. "Her mother wants to know if you want tea"

"I would. I would like tea" says snow. My mother walks in with a tray. "Set it here please" snows says and my mother sets it on the desk. It has 3 china cups on full of tea and a plate full of iced cookies. The frosting work can only be Peetas.

"What a welcome sight. You know people forget that presidents need to eat too." Snow says charmingly.

"Can I get you anything else. I could cook something if you want" mum asks.

"No this couldn't be more perfect thank you" he says dismissing her. She turns to go shooting me a glance before leaving. I look at Peeta he's still looking at my hand. I fear that any minute a hole might burn through it from his stare.

"Peeta are you ok" I whisper to him. He looks up at me.

"Yeh" he says even though he's clearly not. I pull my chair closer to his and take his hand in mine. President snow seems to be side tracked with his tea.

He looks up at me and looks at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"I didn't mean to start any uprisings" I say.

"I believe you. It doesn't matter what you tried to do or what you tried to prevent. The districts don't see it that way. Your stylist turned out to be prophetic in his wardrobe choices. Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire. You have provided a spark that left unattended could turn into an inferno that destroys panem" he says.

"Why don't you kill me now" I say to snow. I see Peetas head shoot up.

"Katniss what are you doing, don't say that" Peeta whispers to me.

"Peeta shut up" I say pulling my hand away from him.

"You can't just suggest something like that and not expect to say something" his voice is rising. He grabs my hand again, I try to pull it away but his hold is too strong.

"Peeta please just shut up."

"No it's completely okay I won't do that anyway, too many people would get suspicious" snow says.

"It won't cause any uprisings" I say. The hold Peeta has on my hand is getting tighter by the minute.

"On the contrary miss Everdeen that would only add fuel to the flames" he says.

"Arrange an accident then" I say.

"Who would buy it" he says. "Not you if you where watching"

"Then tell me what you want me to do ill do it" I say pulling my hand out of Peetas grasp as I can no longer feel my fingers. I shake them to get the feel back.

"I already told you what you had to do." He says.

"What about after the victory tour" I ask.

"We will get to that when the time comes" he says. "I was wondering Mr Mellark would it be possible if you could give me and miss Everdeen a moment alone" the president asks.

"Of course president snow but don't take too long, I want to see her before Portia and cinna come over" Peeta says standing up.

"Of course I won't, goodbye mr Mellark" snow says. Peeta stands up an kisses me on the head before leaving.

"Ahhh Peeta, what a lovely boy, tell me at what point did he realise the depth of your indifference towards him" snow asks.

"I'm not indifferent" I say.

"But perhaps not as taken with the young man as everyone believes" he says.

"Who says I'm not" I ask. I do love Peeta a lot but I'm not willing to give myself to him yet. One day I'm sure that I will but not any time soon. We share a couple of kissing and stay with eachother a lot but I'm not sure I'm ready to go that far yet.

"I do" snow says. "And I wouldn't be here If I was the only one with doubts"

"Ok so I'll act more in love with him that I currently am, can I go now" I ask, itching to get out of this place.

"No there's something else I need to talk about with you" he asks. I groan and sit back down.

"What?" I say rudely.

"Now don't be rude miss Everdeen, you still have an hour and a half until cinna arrives and I only have one matter to discuss with you" he says. He picks up a cookie and takes a second to look at the icing. I pick one up. Mine has a very detailed primrose on it. I smile at it. Peetas handy work.

"A katniss root, beautiful" he says I didn't realise he knew anything about plants. "Did your mother make these"

"Peeta" I say. "Peeta made them yesterday" I tell him.

"Well he is very skilled," snow says with a mischievous smile.

"Ok so what did you want to talk about" I ask. He takes a bite out of the cookie and looks at me.

"You say that you are in love with Peeta and would do anything for him. Am I wrong" he asks.

"No you're not wrong" I say.

"Well I want you to prove it" he says.

"I will be doing on the victory tour" I say a little bit confused.

"No this has nothing to do with the tour, I believe I am on about your physical relationship" he says.

My eyes widen. "You mean... Sex?" I ask. "We don't have a physical relationship, we have never gone that far" I say. I'm getting scared but I keep my face straight so that he doesn't realise.

"Yes I am aware of that" he says. "We have cameras set up in your house and Peetas house, we can hear everything that goes on. I think you can tell what I am asking of you" he says.

"Not really" I say

"Between now and the announcement of the quarter quell a week before the games I want you to start your physical relationship with Mr Mellark" he says.

My mouth hangs open in shock. He doesn't say anything just stares at me.

"I can't... I can't do that... Something happened... I can't" I say to him referring to Eric.

"What happened miss Everdeen" he asks.

"Can't... Say" I reply.

"Tell me" he demands.

"OK FINE!" I shoot to me feet. "YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW!" He nods. "I was raped!" I say my voice breaking.

"How is that going to stop you from giving yourself to Peeta" he asks. He obviously doesn't give a shit.

"Because everytime something like that has almost happened I start to freak out" I say. "I can't..."

"Well think about it because if you refuse, then your beloved primrose will be on every slip of paper in the reaping bowls." Snow says. The tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Please..." I beg. I know it won't work.

"Do you refuse" he asks.

"No" I say giving up.

"Good, I'll see you at my palace at the end of the victory tour" he says and leaves. He thanks my mother and leaves the house. I walk to the window just in time to see him zoom off in a car.

I lean my elbows on the window sill and put my head In my hands.

"Are you ok katniss" I hear from the doorway. I turn around to see my mother standing at the door.

"Yeh, they don't show it on tv but the president always comes to see the victor before the victory tour" I say with a fake smile. Luckily my mother doesn't know when I'm lying.

"Ok dear, I'll go and run you a bath" she says.

"No it's fine I'll do it, I'm not having a bath for a while yet" I say and mum walks away.

I look back out the window and let the tears fall freely. How am I going to tell Peeta what snow just said. I can't just tell him that will break his heart. He wants it to be real.

(PEETAS POV)

After I left the room with president snow, I walked around the victors village for a while before going back to my house. I can't believe I just agreed to leave her In that room with that snake of a man.

I look up at the clock. It's only been five minutes since I left her house and I still have an hour and a half until my prep team arrives.

I wonder if I have time to go back to the bakery before they get here? No, of course I don't it would take an hour to get there and an hour to get back.

Maybe I'll just go back over to katniss' house and wait for her to finish with the president. I grab my keys and walk out the door locking it behind me. When I turn around, I stay for a second to look around. The car is gone which is a sign that the president has gone back to the train station. Good! I can talk to Kat. I look over to her house about to set off when I see her in the window. Her head in her hands and her braid touching the windowsill. She looks so beautiful with the windows fogged up and the snow outside the window. I smile. She looks up and turns around, she's talking to someone. Probably her mother. When she turns back around, she looks up to the sky and even through the frosty glass I can see the tears leave her eyes. My face drops and I watch her. She looks like she wants to be alone right now.

Within seconds she looks down and locks eyes with me. Her face straightens and her mouth hangs open in sadness. Her eyes widen and I smile at her trying to tell her that I'm here for her. Her face drops and she focuses on her hands. The next thing I know, she's gone. She ran away from the window. What did he say to her to get her upset.

For a few minutes I stand there expecting to see her run out of her front door an Into my arms. I'd ask her what's wrong and she's explain to me fully what that man said to her, but of course this is katniss and that won't happen. She decides to be left alone when something upsets her. I've tried to get through to her many of times but she shuts everyone out. Giving up I turn around and slide my key into the keyhole. I push my door open and walk back into my empty house.

I really wish my family lived here with me. I hate spending time here. Sometimes I wish I was back at the bakery having my mother shout at me for the smallest things. All of my favourite memories are in the bakery.

I drop my keys on the table next to the door, put the bolt on the door and walk off to the kitchen.

I pour myself some hot chocolate and walk over to the fire. It takes 15 minutes to get a fire going but eventually I'm sitting next to the fire place warming up. By now my hot chocolate is cold and I have to make another. Whilst I'm in the kitchen I feel the warmth from the fire. It spreads quick. When I get back to the fire, I pull over one of the chairs and watch the flames flicker. As I look into the flames and I let my mind wonder. As usual it finds katniss.

I hope she is ok after the conversation. If president snow came all the way from the Capitol then it must have been pretty important. Maybe I'll ask her on the train what he said to her whilst she was with him. She obviously didn't want to see me so what did he do to her. I just can't understand.

Somehow my thoughts about katniss end with me seeing her being reaped for the quarter quell. I know that would never happen because she won the games and she is no longer eligible to be picked. I look up at the clock to see that I have half an hour before my prep team show up. Knowing them they will probably come early so I might as well go for a shower.

I take a bucket of water and put out the fire, watching the wood sizzle underneath. Standing up and walking to the kitchen I realise that my house is surprisingly colder than before. I can see my breath coming out my mouth.

When I get to the kitchen, I see the reason for the temperature change. The back door has been swung open and a thick layer of snow is finding it's way into the house. I walk over and shut the door making sure to bolt it before walking away. It feels warmer already but why was it open in the first place.

I walk to the kitchen and drop my cup in the washing up bowl. When I walk back out the kitchen, the cold hits me once again but this time I ignore it and walk up the stairs.

When I get to the top of the stairs, I smell it. It's unmistakable. Presidents snows rose. I stop for a minute looking around. Everything looks the same. I wonder where the smell is coming from. "What was he doing in my house?" I think aloud.

When I make it to my bedroom, all becomes clear. On my bed is a single rose glued to a piece of paper. I walk over and pick it up, ripping the rose off the paper before I begin To read. 'Mr Mellark, have fun on the tour, remember what we talked about. Convince me. I believe that miss Everdeen has something special for you from now up until the announcement of the special quarter quell. If you resist it or if you fail then both yours an miss Everdeens family will die in an 'accident' and there Is only one thing you can do to stop it. Miss Everdeen should fill you in, for now that is all but I promise you there will be more if you don't succeed. Signed, Coriolanus snow, President of panem. P.s. Enjoy the rose.'

What? What is he on about? What special surprise? I'll have to talk to her about it. But before I do we have to have this victory tour and get rid of this rose. It stinks. I walk to the window to throw it out before I look up to see katniss in her bedroom window. She stands there in a towel. He hair wet from just being in the shower, flowing down her shoulders and her eyes sparkling in the light. I look twice and realise that the only reason her eyes are sparkling is from tears. She still crying. She has her window open maybe I can shout to her. "KATNISS!" I shout through the village. She turns around, locks eyes with me and reaches out to shut the window. She doesn't turn away though. She looks at the rose in confusion and terror, she knows it snows. I look back down at it. It's vibrating. Before I know it my face is covered in blood. Blood that smells of roses. Before I know it I'm choking on it. I can feel breakfast coming up so I run for the toilet. Just as I reach the toilet, my breakfast makes an appearance. Great! Now I'm covered in blood, sick and dirt from the woods. I sit by the toilet for a while Incase something else comes up.

I hear my front door open and slam shut. Are they here early. I hear hurried footsteps up the stairs and stand up. When I get back to my room katniss stands at the window looking at the blood covered window.

"What are you doing here, especially in a towel" I ask her. She spins around quickly to look at me. More tears come from her eyes.

"What the hell just happened, I thought you where hurt" she says looking at the blood splattered all over my face, it's still dripping from my eye lids into my mouth. I grab one of my shirts from the floor and wipe as much of it off as I can.

"No it was one of snows roses it bloody exploded on me" I say through my shirt.

"Oh ok" she says and sets off out my door.

"Katniss wait-" I say grabbing her arm, before I get to carry on my stomach twists again and I run back to the toilet throwing up everything else left inside me. When I finally stop throwing up. My belly rumbles and I feel someone pat me on the back. I look up to see katniss. Suddenly I feel tired. "Thank you" I say to her and she sits down next to me.

"Anytime, why are you sick" she asks rubbing my arms.

"I got too much blood in my mouth, it was terrible, I don't think there's anything left in me to throw up." I say leaning against the wall next to the toilet.

"It's okay, you know you still have to get ready for the tour right" she says and I nod. "Ok well I need to get home" she stands up. I grab her hand.

"Can you not stay here for a while" I ask and she smiles, sitting back down, she pulls me into a hug. After a couple of minutes, she helps me Stand up and turns the shower on for me. "I'll be waiting in your bedroom for you, have a shower." She says and walks out.

I reach into my pocket and take out the note, she can't see this and I can't ask what she has for me. It could make her cry again. I slide it into a loose tile behind the sink that doesn't have anything in yet. I haven't wanted I hide anything from her yet.

Stripping off my clothes I step into the warm shower. It takes a total of 20 minutes to wipe off the blood and sick. I'm surprised my prep team haven't arrived yet. They should have shown up 5 minutes ago and they are never late.

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my middle. Leaving my chest exposed. When I look around my head starts spinning. Please don't say I'm ill, I can t be ill, not today. I hold onto the sink until the spinning stops and walk back into my room. Katniss is sitting there in a hoodie and a pair of pyjama pants from my wardrobe. She's wearing her boots that she wore on the way here. "Nice clothes" I say laughing a little.

"Yeh sorry I didn't bring any clothes with me and I didn't want to sit here in a towel so I borrowed some" she says smiling. I can't tell I just interrupted a deap thought. She still has dried tears on her face.

"It completely fine, I just need to get changed" I say and walk to the wardrobe. I grab some underwear. A shirt and some jeans and head back for the bathroom before dressing quickly.

Katniss hasn't moved when I get back and I sit down next to her. She leans her head down on my shoulder and moves closer to me.

"Shouldn't everyone be here by now" I ask an she looks up to me.

"Yeh they should" she says looking at me as if trying to figure something out. "Peeta you look terrible are you I'll" she asks.

"No I don't think so" I say. She reaches her hand up to touch my forehead and pulls it back down. "Peeta your boiling, you I'll. come on we need to get you to eat"

"Okay well I am a little hungry." I say standing up. She grabs the blanket off the chair in the corner of my room and we walk downstairs. She leads me to the kitchen and takes out some noodles and put them in a pan on the stove. "They are very good for illness' my mother told me so anyway" she says stirring them.

"Okay" I say and lean my head on the counter. Wow! I really am tired. I don't have much energy to lift up my head. Before I know, katniss is waking me up, telling me that my noodles are ready. We stand up and walk to the lounge. I sit down on the sofa and Kat sits next to me handing me my noodles. I pretty much inhale them because they are gone in seconds and I lie down with my head on katniss' legs. I fall asleep.

* * *

**I thought this chapter was pretty boring and got worse near the end but oh well. Please review**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Have you guys heard ellie goulding beating heart for the divergent soundtrack I can't stop listening to it**

_Last time: "Okay" I say and lean my head on the counter. Wow! I really am tired. I don't have much energy to lift up my head. Before I know, katniss is waking me up, telling me that my noodles are ready. We stand up and walk to the lounge. I sit down on the sofa and Kat sits next to me handing me my noodles. I pretty much inhale them because they are gone in seconds and I lie down with my head on katniss' legs. I fall asleep. _

* * *

I wake up an hour later to the sound of a door shutting. I can feel katniss' hand still in my hair so it must have been my prep team coming through the door.

"Peeta!" I hear Portia shout through the house. "We are here!" I keep my eyes closed because the longer I pretend to stay asleep the more time I have by myself.

"Shhh!" Katniss whispers loudly. "He's asleep" she says.

"Well your train leaves in a couple of hours, he needs to get ready" I hear her say.

"I don't care if the train leaves in a few minutes, he needs to stay asleep" katniss argues.

"What's wrong with him" Portia replies.

"He was sick this morning, hopefully he's better when he wake up" now that I think about it I still feel absolutely horrible. What the hell was in that rose.

"Well he better be because we don't have time for this" I hear Effie say from the doorway.

"Do you not have a heart, Peeta is Ill and you don't even care" Kat says.

"Of course I have a heart darling but we have a schedule." Effie says.

"Whatever" katniss says huffing. I squeeze her leg to let her know I'm awake but she knows all too well that we both prefer to be alone that be surrounded by the Capitol people. Her arms strokes down my side. When her hand reaches just above my hip, by stomach twists. I let go of her leg and push myself up, standing to my feet.

"Peeta finally your awake, we need to prep you" Portia says walking closer to me. I put my hand out to stop her. Vomit is coming up my throat as she speaks.

"Peeta what's wrong" katniss says getting up and standing next to me.

I mumble, she looks at me weird, not knowing what I said. I close my eyes and try to make the feeling go away but my head spins. I grab the counter behind me and try to drown out the sound of everyone asking me if I'm ok.

"I'm gonna throw up" I finally get out and run for the door, almost knocked over cinna who must have come here to find katniss. I make it to the toilet just in time and throw up. The noodles are lying there in a puddle of stuff I don't remember eating. I flush the toilet and walk to my bedroom and collapse on the bed. I hear a few people running up the stairs. The door opens and I feel katniss hand in my hair. "Peeta are you ok" she asks. I don't say anything just stick my thumb up.

"Okay fine, I admit he is bad but he only gets another half an hour of sleeping then we need to get him prepped" Effie says.

"Deal but let him sleep" Kat says.

"Okay come on katniss you need more prepping than him, we need to start now" cinna says. "I'm sure Portia will look after him, right Portia" she agrees and katniss leaves after giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I hear them walk out the front door and Portia and Effie leave me to sleep.

_I'm running down a beach. Slow at first but then I start to speed up. Looking ahead of me I see katniss, running and laughing. She looks as if she is running away from me. I laugh and carry on running towards her. She slows down so that I can catch her and I reach her within seconds. _

_I wrap my arms around her waist and pick her up off the floor before throwing her into the sea. She laughs and swims around for a little bit before she stops and gasps. I look towards her. She's looking above my head. Following her gaze I see a hovercraft. A Capitol hovercraft. The claw comes down as if we are in the arena. I feel the metal claw find it's way around me and hoist me into the air. I reach out for katniss and she takes me hand. I hold tight and the claw goes up. _

_It stops half way up and I look at katniss in confusion. She shrugs her shoulders. From the corner of my eye I can see a hatch opening at the front of the hovercraft. President snow is standing there holding a spear. _

_"Mr Mellark, miss Everdeen how are you today" he asks nicely whilst holding the spear as if he's about to shoot. _

_"Well I believe we where on our honey moon so I would be better if you put us the heck back down" katniss says. Honey moon? We got married? _

_"Oh I can't do that, see I believe we made a deal miss Everdeen, the day the victory tour started and you didn't keep to that deal" he says. "So the deal was if you didn't do what I said then I would kill your family starting with you and your new husband" _

_"We didn't agree on you killing Peeta, don't you dare touch him you motherfucker" katniss shouts to him. _

_"Oh but we agreed your family and he is now your family. But I believe that he is a lot stronger than you and could be useful to find out where the rebellion is, I believe you took a trip there" He says, "You on the other hand I can kill easily" He says and let's go of the spear. _

_Before I know what is happening, the spear goes straight through katniss' middle. She lets out a little yelp and stares into my eyes. My eyes are now swimming with tears. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, we should have just done what he said" she says closing her eyes. _

_"Katniss! No wake up, I love you" I shout shaking her. _

_"I love-"she whispers before going limp. I use my strength to pull her up to me and hold her in my arms whilst the claw goes once again up to the hovercraft. _

_When the doors for the hovercraft close, I sit there holding katniss across my lap. I've pretty much drenched her shirt with my tears. I just lost the only person that I love! How did this happen! _

_When I open my eyes next. I see katniss' face disappearing. Her once grey eyes are now fully black and her hair is falling out of her head. I take her hand in mine but before I know it, that's gone too. Her body is disintegrating. _

I wake with a start. My heart is pounding quickly and my head is banging. I take quick short breathes. I need to see katniss! I need to know that she is okay! I jump up out of bed, but am forced to sit back down when the room spins. Portia and Effie won't let me leave this house until I'm prepped so I might aswell get it over with and I can see katniss later. I'm sure she's alright. She's been over at her house and if something had happened I would have already been told! Right?

Eventually Portia comes up to get me. Apparently Effie is really angry that we are off schedule and we need to start prepping now but even when Portia has finished prepping me, we still have time left. The victory tour doesn't officially start for another half an hour. We all sit in my living room around the roaring fire. "So what do you want to do" Portia asks everyone.

"Well I'm hungry I don't know about the rest of you" Fabian (a member of my prep team) says.

"Yeh me too" Cicero and Antonia agree. I look over at my prep team all squished on one sofa whilst me, Portia and Effie sit on the other. They are very odd looking. 2 males 1 female. Cicero is probably the most normal looking one. With his black short hair and his casual clothes. The odd thing is his pale green skin. And his purple eyes. Fabian has orange hair that goes to his shoulders in points. Blue eyes and very weird clothes. Antonia has purple corkscrew curls making there way down to her backside, orange eyes that are a little creapy, long eyelashes and pale gold skin. When I asked her about the skin she said that it was to honour the mockingjay so I didn't mind it as much.

"Yeh shall we eat Peeta" Effie asks, forcing me to look away from my prep team and into her face.

"Go ahead but I'm not eating it will just come back up" I say. Since this morning I haven't got any better. My head still spins when I get up and I want to run to the toilet every few seconds.

"Well we can wait until we get on the train it's fine, if your not well" she says.

"Are you sure because you can eat if you want" I tell them all but they instantly shake their heads.

"No of course not dear we can't eat in your house when your not eating, that's not how things work in the Capitol, we will wait until the train" And just like that we are in silence again.

After what feels like a lifetime of waiting Effie finally stands up. "Right I'm going to check on katniss, Portia the outside shoot begins in 10 minutes, make sure he gets outside" she says pointing to me.

"Will do Effie" she says and Effie leaves.

"Ok Peeta last touches before we leave the house" Antonia says standing up and walking me over to me.

10 minutes later we are standing at the door. "Ok Peeta it's time, don't forget big smiles" Portia says and I smile before walking out the door.

The first thing I see is the cameras, everywhere. We are on live television. I forget the cameras for a second and I face katniss' door. She's standing there with a huge smile on her face. She's running towards me in no time. When I catch her my foot slips and we fall in the snow just outside my house. My head spins for a minute before katniss comes into focus. "Sorry" she says laughing.

"It's totally okay" I say. She reaches down and kisses me hard on the lips. I return the kiss, obviously. She pulls away and smiles at me. "Are you okay" I whisper to her. She nods and pulls herself off me.

"Come on we best get to that train" she says sticking her hand out to me. I take hold of it and do my best to get up with her help. She links her arm with mine and we set off to the car.

The rest of the day is kind of a blur. Getting to the station, bidding everyone goodbye. The train pulling out. When we the train sets off I relax against Katniss, closing my eyes.

"Are you okay" she asks me.

"Yeh I'm fine" I reply. I'm not though, since we got to the train station, everything has been spinning, I'm sure she probably noticed.

"Don't lie, I know your not, you've been practically swaying since we got out of the car, please tell me what's wrong" she says "is it because of this morning" I nod. "Ok let's get you sat down" she says and starts leading me to the sitting room.

I don't know where everyone went but when we make it to the sitting room at the other side of the train, we haven't seen anyone except from the avox's around. I'm guessing Haymitch either went to the bar car or to bed. I have no idea about the rest of them.

I sit down on the edge of the couch and take a few breaths.

(KATNISS POV)

Peeta has his head leaning against the back of the sofa, he's taking really quick breaths. He looks a lot worse than this morning, even when his face is covered in make up to make him look less pale.

I move closer to him and reach my hand up to his forehead. Touching the back of my hand to the top of his head I find it burning.

"Peeta your burning up, we need to get you to bed" I say to him.

"No Kat I'm fine, just... Let's stay here please" he says looking up.

"Is the room still spinning" I ask.

"A little bit but I'm fine" he replies.

"Okay we will stay here then" I say pulling him closer to me. He rests his head on my shoulder and wraps his arms around my waist. My fingers instinctively go into his hair and around his back.

"Mmmm this feels better" he whispers.

I smile and lean back against the sofa.

"Sorry to break this up but dinner is in half an hour so you are needed at the table." I hear from the doorway. I turn around to find Haymitch standing there with a beer in his hand.

"Ok give us a minute" I say to him and he walks off. "Are you up for some food" I ask Peeta.

"Yeh, I'm starving" he says, I just hope he can keep it down.

In the dining room they have enlarged the table, to give room to the prep teams. I sit down in my usual place next to Peeta across from cinna whilst Peeta sits across from Portia. On my left is a member of Peetas prep team and I realise now that I don't actually know any of their names. I'll ask Peeta later.

Dinner goes by quickly. I eat more than my stomach can handle, Haymitch left the table a few minutes ago saying he was tired and everyone else just talked most of the time, it was hard to find out how much they ate. When I look at Peeta I see that his plate is still mostly full. "Peeta why haven't you eaten" I ask him.

"I'm not all that hungry an I'm afraid I won't be able to keep it down" he replys.

"Peeta we went through this in the arena, food will make you feel better" I feel his forehead. It hasn't got any cooler.

"I know and i promise I'll eat something in the morning, I think I just need to sleep" he says.

"Ok fine but you atleast need to have a drink" I say and order him a glass of milk.

"How's milk going to help" he asks.

"My mum said that it has lots of nutrients in it and helps when your ill" I say "She gave it to me and prim when we where younger"

"Ok I'll take your word for it"

When his milk arrives, he doesn't want to drink it. At first he denies the drink but eventually I get him to drink it by telling him that he won't get another kiss until he drank his milk. It's gone in a few minutes. So I order him another one.

"Do I get that kiss now" he asks with a smile. Smiling back I lean down and kiss him on the cheek.

"Not yet" I say laughing.

"Whyyyy" he says with a puppy dog face. "Come on please" I laugh at him.

"Fine" I say kissing him. He kisses back. "Peeta your boiling" I mumble into his lips.

"I don't care come here" and he kisses me again.

Eventually we stop an his second glass of milk shows up. This time he brought us a larger glass so we just say goodbye to everyone and go to our room. I place the milk down on the nightstand and walk Peeta to the bathroom. "You have a shower before you come to bed" I say giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in a second with your clothes"

When he is done in the shower, he walks back into the room in a short sleeved shirt and some full length pyjama pants. As soon as he sits on the bed he strips off his shirt and throws it across the room. "It's too hot to wear a short" he says laughing at me.

"Well not for me and if your not going to wear it then I am" I climb off the bed and retrieve the shirt, walking into the bathroom with some pyjama shorts from the drawer and I step into the shower. When I get out I get dressed and walk back into our room. Peeta is lying in bed asleep. The milk is gone and an empty glass is on the nightstand. I know that I won't sleep well tonight with the thought of being in district 11 tomorrow fresh in my mind, so I grab Peetas blue dressing gown and set off down the hallway to the sitting room.

There's no one in the siting room so I turn around and walk back down the hallway. When I pass our room I check to see if Peeta is asleep and he is and I carry on. When I reach Haymitch's room I knock. He answers a few minutes later. "What" he snarls.

"I have to talk to you" I whisper to him.

"Now?" He says, I nod "this better be good" he waits but I feel certain that every word we utter on a Capitol train is being recorded. "Well?" He barks.

"It's so stuffy in here" I say  
It's a harmless phrase but I see Haymitch's eyes narrow in understanding.

"I know what you need" he says pushing past me. I follow him as he walks down the hallway.

We reach the end of it, into a room I've never been in at the end of the train. He walks over to the windows and opens every single one of them.

"Was that supposed to do something" I ask, surely he knows I wanted to speak in private.

"Yeh, if the windows are open then the microphones don't work, so they can't pick up what we are saying. Now what do you want" he asks clearly annoyed with me waking him up but I doubt he was asleep.

I tell him everything. About the presidents visit, about Gale, about Peeta and what snow told me to do, about how we are all going to die if I fail.

His face sobers. "Then you can't fail" he says.

"What about Peeta" I ask.

"You have to do what snow asks" he replys.

"Haymitch I can't, not since that night, I just can't it's impossible"

"Then you have to make it possible" he says and I don't reply.

"If you could just help me get through this trip for now" I begin.

"No katniss it's not just this trip, even if you pull it off, they will be back again in a few months for the games, you two are mentors now. Every year they will revisit the romance and broadcast the details of your private life. And you'll never ever be able to do anything but live happily ever after with that boy" he says. "Do you understand what I mean"

"Yeh and I don't have a problem with that, I'm sure that I love Peeta an I would do anything for him but I can't give myself to him yet I just can't, I can't even make it possible because everytime something like this happens, anything even someone touching my leg in the wrong place, it brings back memories and it's like my mind leaves my body and I can't control it. One time I hit Peeta. Can you imagine what I would do to him if he caused the freak out" I say.

"Katniss no one can sort this out but you, I know you went through a lot with that son of a bitch but only you are able to get over this and maybe Peeta can help with that, so maybe this whole thing isn't a bad idea" he says placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeh maybe your right, thank you Haymitch, you really are wise sometimes, but we can't say anything about this to Peeta, he can't know. If Peeta ever found out about what I promised to do then he wouldn't go along with it" I say.

"Deal sweatheart, I won't tell him" Haymitch replys.

"Thanks"

"Ok it's now 11 o clock so we need to get to bed if we are to get up early in the morning" he says and we shut all the windows and go to our separate compartments.

Back in my room, Peeta is awake and sitting in bed. "Hey I just woke up and you where gone, where did you go" he asks calmly.

"I just went to sit in the end compartment and Haymitch was there so we just talked, I couldn't sleep" I tell him, sitting on the bed.

"Oh okay well I'm gonna sleep now" he says lying back down.

"Yeh me too" I say climbing into the bed next to him. He wraps his arms around me. "Goodnight Peeta, I love you" I say.

"Love you too" he says tiredly.

"Love you" I say again with a smile.

"Love you too katniss" he says, I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Love you Peeta" I say laughing.

"Katniss I love you too now can I please sleep" he replies also laughing.

"Yeh of course night I love you" I say turning to face him, wrapping my arms around his middle and leaning my head on one of his arms.

He opens one of his eyes and raises his eyebrow at me. "I love you too" he says closing his eye with a smile.

"Love you Peeta Mellark" I say leaning closer to him.

"Love you too katniss Everdeen" he says.

"Love you more" I say.

"If you say so" he smiles, I lean closer.

"Love you" I say. I reach up and kiss him hard on the lips. He kisses back and his fingers run through my loose hair. He pulls away and looks at me.

"What was that for" he asks.

"Just because I wanted to" I reply. "I really do love you and don't forget that" I say.

"I know and I love you too and I need to sleep" he says kissing me on the head and closing his eyes to sleep.

"Love you" I say giggling.

"Katniss go to sleep" he says with a smile and I laugh at him.

"Fine I'm going to sleep now, I promise, love you" I say burying my face in his chest and closing my eyes.

"Love you too" he says and I smile.

A few minutes later I hear Peeta breath slow down and I know he's asleep, but I can't seem to switch off my mind. I realise that I'm not going to be able to sleep and I do my best to turn around in Peetas arms so that I'm facing the opposite wall. My back is against Peetas chest and my legs are tangled up with his. One of his arms is underneath my head and the other one is around my waist. It's very comfortable but it's not helping with the sleep situation.

I look infront of me and everything that Haymitch said comes back into my head. 'Katniss no one can sort this out but you' the only question is that how is it possible for me to do this without failing?

* * *

**I hope you liked it, the next chapter is going to be very interesting. Thank you for reading. Please review. I really do enjoy waking up in the morning to a review. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

_Last time: I look infront of me and everything that Haymitch said comes back into my head. 'Katniss no one can sort this out but you' the only question is that how is it possible for me to do this without failing?_

* * *

Dawn comes before sleep does, and there's Effie knocking on my door. I pull myself up and turn to Peeta. One of his arms lies across my legs, when it was originally around my waist while we slept. His other arm is spread out across the pillows. His face inches away from where mine was on his arm. I lie back down and face him. He stirs and pulls me closer, wrapping his arms around me. I really just want to stay here in his embrace but sadly we can't. I reach up and kiss him on the tip of his nose.

"Peeta..." I whisper in his face. He mumbles something I don't catch. "Peeta.." I whisper again.

"What" he says louder, smiling.

"We need to get up." I say pulling my self up so my face is infront of his.

"What time is it" he asks and I look over his head at the clock that is on the wall next to the door.

"6:00" I say "dawn"

"Why do we have to get up so early, we don't have to be there until 11" Peeta says.

"I don't know Effie just wants us up" I say. "I wish we didn't have to go there at all I just want to stay in bed" I say snuggling into his chest. His arms wrap around me protectively. I feel safe.

"I know you don't want to do this but we are honouring them. We have to" he says.

"I know, I just wish we didn't have too" I reply and pull away from him. "Anyway you need to get up" I say yawning.

"Tired much" he asks, opening his eyes for the first time.

"Very, I didn't get much sleep" I reply.

"How much sleep did you get" he asks.

"Only a couple of hours" I lie.

"Katniss your not a good actress"

"Ok fine I didn't sleep" I say.

"Why not" he asks.

"I can't stop thinking about district 11 it's going to be really hard, I don't know if I can do it"

"Look katniss, I cared for rue too, the resemblance to prim is creapy but I'll be there for you every step of the way and just remember that she is in a better place now" he says stroking my hair.

"Thank you" I say and kiss him. "I don't know what I would do without you"

"No it's me that wouldn't now what to do without you" he says laughing. I laugh at him.

"Yeh ok whatever Mellark" I say pinching him lightly in the side, causing him to jump.

"That tickles stop it" he says.

"Stop what?" I ask "this" and I pinch him again.

"Now you've done it Everdeen" he says and climbs on top of me and starts tickling me.

I'm laughing so hard my stomach hurts and I'm pretty sure I've kicked Peeta a couple of times, with the thrashing about. Eventually he stops and climbs out of bed.

"Oh you better run" I say getting up. He sprints as fast as he can out of the door and right down the corridor. He's in his underwear and he's running towards the dining room. This won't get down well with Effie.

I forget about Effie for the moment and set off running for him. I can hear him laughin his head off whilst he runs infront of me. When he reaches the dining room he goes to the sofa in the corner. I reach him and knock him off his feet. He falls face first onto the sofa still laughing.

"Are you going to say sorry Mellark" I say to him pinning him to the sofa. I know that he can knock me off him but he doesn't seem to even try.

"Are you going to make me Everdeen" he says with a sarcastic grin.

"Maybe I will" I say laughing.

"Try it I dare you" he says.

I don't say more just tickle him. He's probably more ticklish than me. His crys of laughter get worse and worse until he gives up. "Ok I'm sorry I'm sorry, please stop" he says and I let go.

"Really sorry?" I ask laughing.

He flips me over, we fall off the sofa with a thump and pins me to the floor, there's no way I'm getting out of this one. He proceeds to tickle me. It only lasts about half a minute until I can't stand it anymore.

"Peeta please stop!" I shout. He smiles. My back really hurts from falling on the floor.

"Are you sure" he asks.

"I'm sure, I give up, my backs hurting, get off me please" I whimper. He rolls off me and onto the floor next to me.

"I'm sorry" he says to me.

"It's okay" I say, breathing in and out.

"Are you guys done now, we are trying to eat" I hear. I look up to see Haymitch, cinna, Portia and Effie all at the table eating. Haymitch has a smile on his face. Cinna and Portia are laughing and Effies face holds a scowl.

"Yeh sorry" I say pulling myself up to my feet, with some hard work. I end up givin up an staying on the floor until Peeta pulls himself up. He throws out his hands and I take them. He pulls lightly and I'm on my feet in seconds. He takes a couple of seconds to balance on his artificial leg. "You ok" I ask him holding my hands out Incase he falls.

"Yeh, I'm fine I just hurried getting it on before you attacked me this morning that's all" he laughs. "Are you okay" he asks slightly worried.

"I think so, my backs a little sore but that's it" I say smiling at him.

"I'm sorry" he says running his hand through his hair.

"Hey there's no need to be worried, I told you I'm fine" I say rubbing his arms. He smiles.

"Peeta where were you last night, I went to your room this morning and you weren't there" Effie says from the table, her voice full of annoyance.

"Where do you think the boy was, katniss' room obviously, they haven't been able to sleep in the same bed for 6 months, cut the kids some slack Effie. They are responsible you know" Haymitch says. I'm surprise he's sticking up for us but I'm pretty sure he likes us more than Effie anyway.

"I don't care wether they haven't slept in the same bed it's not proper for a two teenagers to sleep in a bed together and have you seen the way they are dressed" she says pointing to us.

I take a look at us for the first time and we both laugh at eachother. Peeta hair is sticking up in every direction possible and the only piece of clothing he is wearing is his underwear. I turn around and look in a mirror. My top is all messed up. One leg of my shorts has gone up and the other one has gone further down. It takes me all of two seconds to realise that I'm wearing Peetas boxers and his top, not even a shred of my own clothes. My hair is sticking out everywhere. After the shower last night and leaving it down in bed. All the tossing and turning didn't help either.

"Fine laugh about it I just think that if a girl wakes up the next day in her boyfriends clothes and he wakes up in Practically nothing it means that something obviously happened the night before. Trust me it's even happened to me" She says. "If you want to talk to someone about birth control then you can talk to me"

Haymitch's head shoots up. He's the only one that knows about my conversation with snow. The whole conversation floods into my head. I move away from Peeta.

"That's enough Effie, you hear me, that's enough, nothing happened between them now leave it alone ok" he says and gets up. Everyone suddenly stops laughing and looks towards me. Peeta looks confused. I look at him and smile to try an show him I'm ok but I'm not and he can guess that. Haymitch grabs my arm and pulls me away before I start crying and down a corridor back towards the end of the train. Grabbing a dressing gown from a random hook in the hall way. I throw it around myself and follow him down. He opens the windows and I feel the chill straight away. I'm glad he found this dressing gown.

"IVE HAD IT! We need to tell Peeta" Haymitch shouts.

"WE CANT!" I shout back. Tears flowing from my eyes.

"Well we can't hide it from him forever, what are we going to say to him after he just witnessed that" Haymitch says motioning towards the door.

"Nothing I won't say anything"

"Katniss this is Peeta, he will ask you what's wrong until you tell him" he says "and you will have to tell the truth because he can tell when your lying, and trust me you can do a lot worse then Peeta"

"Well I'll just walk away from him or tell him that he will find out eventually or something" I say pacing.

"No I can't stand it anymore we need to tell him. I'm going to get him right now and you are going to tell him the truth!" He shouts walking out the door and locking it behind him so I don't get out. I start pacing more.

When Haymitch comes back with Peeta, I'm a wreck. Tears falling down my face and my hair even more of a mess that it was before. I'd be scared of me if I saw myself.

"Katniss what's going on" he asks, with a scared look in his face.

I try to talk but instead some stupid choking noise comes out. "Nothing, everything is fine" I say.

"KATNISS! TELL HIM THE TRUTH" Haymitch shouts at me. More tears fall from my eyes.

"I CANT!" I shout back to him, "YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT I CANT, THATS WHY YOUR THE ONLY PERSON THAT KNOWS, I WAS GOING TO TELL PEETA FIRST BUT I COULDN'T YOU STUPID OLD MAN"

"FINE THEN ILL TELL HIM" he shouts.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Peeta shouts over us.

"FINE!" Haymitch shouts. "You know that conversation you had with snow, at katniss' house" Peeta nods. "Well he talked to katniss longer after you left"

"I know that but katniss would never tell me what he said"

"Well he asked a very important task of katniss, a task that would prove once and for all of her love for you" Haymitch says. I turn around and walk to the end of the compartment. I can't stand to listen to him. Even at the end of the compartment I can still pick up everything they are saying. I lie down on the sofa and cry whilst listening to Haymitch explain it all to him.

"What is this task" Peeta asks sounding a little concerned.

"It's a task, that in katniss' case woul be physically impossible with what's she's been though" Haymitch says, he's finally gone back to his normal tone of voice.

It's quiet for a while before Peeta speaks up. "You mean..." He trails off.

"Yep president snow is pretty much forcing katniss to have sex with you" Haymitch says.

"WHAT! NO I REFUSE! IM NOT GOING TO HAVE MY FIRST TIME FORCED ON ME! NO WAY" Peeta shouts. Tears fall again.

"Atleast you knew before hand" Haymitch whispers to Peeta. I can feel both their eyes on me.

"But we can't, he cant make us" Peeta says, pacing once again.

"If you don't go along with it then he is going to make sure that the people you love are in the next hunger games. Prim is a definite, I haven't figured out who he would use against you. Maybe your brother" Haymitch says.

"Both my brothers are too old for the reaping" he replies.

"Not for a quarter quell their not"

"Prim would be enough to make me go insane if they think for one minute I'm letting primrose go into that arena then they can think again" Peeta shouts.

"I think you might want to be careful who you say this around. You talking about not wanting your first time forced upon you, she already has, it was worse for her because it hurts women the first time and it hurts even more when it's rape and your talking about you goin insane if prim went into the arena. Katniss would very literally set the whole country on fire" Haymitch says. "Now listen to me boy, she's been through a lot more than you, she needs you right now. Shut up and act like a man, help your girlfriend, she is loosing her mind because of this, she doesn't know up from down an your thinking about yourself. If you don't go over there and comfort your girlfriend I will personally see to it that you are kicked off this train okay" Haymitch says and glares at me.

"Thank you Haymitch for everything, and I mean that, you really are like a father to us both" Peeta says and walks away from Haymitch. I hear the door open and close and a hand on my hips a couple seconds later.

"Katniss talk to me, please, I'm sorry that I said all those things I wasn't thinking straight" he says and I turn around to face him.

"It's ok Peeta, nobody wants their first time forced upon them but you should feel lucky that it's with the girl that you love and not some psycho bastard who is just looking for revenge" I say to him before bringing my legs up to my head and letting my body shut off.

(PEETAS POV)

I've been trying to talk to her for 15 minute but I've got nothing out of her. Eventually I give up and pull myself up to my feet. I grab a blanket from the chair and pull it over her, up to her neck. I walk around the room and shut all the windows before leaving and walking back to Kats room. I pull on some clothes and walk back to breakfast. Everyone is still sitting there but in a heated conversation. They all stop and look at me when I walk in.

"Peeta how are you" Portia says.

"Honestly Portia I've been better" I say dropping into my usual seat, it feels weird without Kat by my side.

"How's Sweatheart doing" Haymitch asks me.

"Not good Haymitch, she's shut down. Again! Just like the day after Eric. She won't talk to any of us until she chooses too, and it's all my fault!" I reply resting my head in my hands.

"Damn right it's your fault," Haymitch shouts at me.

"Can we please not have this conversation here, I've had one of the worst days of my life, my girlfriend won't talk to me, you are just being a prick and on top of that I found out news that could change my life forever" I shout looking at Haymitch.

"Look boy, I've had enough of this, the only person you need to be talking to is katniss, not me, it's non of our faults but katniss needs you, you need to sort this out now" Haymitch shouts.

"No Haymitch! I've had enough," I shout back "you and katniss need to stop keeping secrets from me, I can take it, I deserve to know what's going on considering it involves me"

"Yeh and look where finding out got you, your screaming about everything, infront of people who don't even know"

"I don't care Haymitch, that's it okay this conversation is over" I say putting my head back in my hands and wiping the tears away.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on" I hear Effie say an I know that I can't stop Haymitch from telling her so I just let him.

"Ok fine, you where probably going to find out eventually, so here it goes," Haymitch starts.

"No you can't, not here" I say looking around, he gets what I'm trying to say. The train is bugged with cameras. So he takes them to the end cart and explains it all to them. I walk to my room to lie on the bed but when I get there katniss is lying in my bed. She should be in her room not mine.

"Katniss what are you doing in here" I ask her but she doesn't reply. So I leave and go to her room, collapsing on the bed.

Effie comes running in about 10 minutes later looking for katniss but she finds me. I point in the direction of my room, expecting her to leave. Instead she stays.

"Peeta I'm sorry about all this, i know how this must be" Effie says sitting on the end of the bed. I sit up

"It's okay Effie, I know that I should care but all I care about right now is katniss and she won't even talk to me" I say looking at my shoes.

"I know, believe me I do" she says and stands up. "Anyway you get down to the dining room to eat your breakfast, I'll talk to katniss and get her to come down" she says and leaves the room. I follow a few seconds later and walk in the opposite direction towards the dining room.

Everyone joins us a few minutes later. Portia looks like she's at the point of breaking down and cinna doesn't seem his usual self. Obviously they didn't take it very well. All the way through breakfast, they all feel the need to sit there and glance at me as if i am going to kill them all any second. I lean my head down in my hands and take deep breathes.

"Well we have to be in the district by 11" Effie says, breaking the silence. "What are we going to do about katniss" she refused to come to dinner earlier so Effie got one of the attendants to take her some food but I doubt that she ate it.

"Yeh we have a couple of hours, she will still go through all the prepping but she won't talk to anyone." I say through my hands.

After breakfast, Portia takes me to a room down the train. "Portia please don't tell any of mine or katniss' prep teams about snows task okay?" I ask her politely.

"Of course not Peeta"she replies and we walk through the door. Cicero is sitting there alone holding a hairbrush. Weird.

"Ah Peeta your early, the other two haven't shown up yet. They aren't used to the early start" he says laughing. I'm guessing that he is. He looks like he does it everyday. Well he does the least amount of prepping to himself in the moment. The other two probably spend about an hour or two sorting themselves out.

We wait around for them and when they arrive, Portia leaves and we finally get started. I go through 1 and a half hours of prep just on my hair. They wax were my beard would be if it had grown out at all and the pluck my eyebrows and by the time they are done, my face is sore. I feel sorry for katniss after everything she has to go through.

Next they do my nails, which seems to take about 2 hours even though they don't have to do much too them. They shape them and cut them, that's pretty much it. With all the talking they are doing though I'm not surprised it took that long.

After what seams like a year, I am able to leave for my lunch. I'm followed shortly after by my funny looking prep team. Fabian infront and Cicero in the back. It's 10 o clock. Lunch will be served in a minute and no one is here. That's soon interrupted when I hear shouts down the hall and a few seconds later Haymitch walks into the room arguing with katniss about some kind of prepping thing.

"HEY!" I shout over them and they shut up and look at me. "What the hell is wrong" I say as calmly as I can.

"Well sweetheart over here decided to walk out of her prepping half way through. I found her sitting in the end car looking out the window" Haymitch says pointing at katniss.

"Right well I'm sure she has her reasons, but please nobody mention this too Effie" I say.

"Mention what to me" I hear Effie say from the door. She is walking through with cinna and Portia it looks like katniss' prep team aren't coming to lunch.

"Nothing Effie" I say.

"Katniss here thought it would be fun to miss half of her prep" Haymitch says before I can tell him to shut up.

"It's not my fault!, I just couldn't stand it anymore" katniss shouts in his face.

"I don't care wether they where torturing you, you have to look presentable today" Haymitch shouts.

"Whatever Haymitch I don't care anymore, whats done is done" she says and sits down in the chair next to me. I take my seat.

Haymitch is about to open his mouth when the train stops.

"Attention everyone, we seem to be having some technical difficulties. I'm sure we will be back up and running in an hour" someone says through the speakers.

Effie starts mumbling stuff to herself but I can just about catch what she's saying. "Off timetable... We'll be late... Missing prep..."

"NOBODY CARES EFFIE" katniss shouts, she looks around. I follow her gaze to see a shocked Haymitch. "WELL NO ONE DOES" and she leaves.

Everyone is stunned into silence. "What's wrong with her" Cicero asks. That's right they don't know about snows task. I'm not sure my prep team know about the rape either.

"Nothin she's just upset about district 11" I say, standing up from the table. "I'll go and talk to her" I walk out, glaring at Haymitch as I pass him.

I find katniss in the end car. She's fiddling with something. Her mockingjay pin and she's looking at the window.

"I'm really not in the mood for a lecture I'll apologise to Effie later" she says without turning around.

She turns around an locks eyes with me. "I thought you where Haymitch"

"You don't have to apologise to anybody, she's fine, just a little flustered that's all" I say sitting down next to her.

"So why are you here" she asks.

"Because I love you and I'm here for you ok?" I say looking at her. She moves closer and snuggles up to me. "Look katniss I know this is all messed up and I know how you must be feeling but if we just take it one step at a time we can get through it ok?"

"Yeh we can" she says looking up. I give her a kiss on the nose. The ones that she loves so much. She giggles. "Thank you Peeta" she says and kisses me.

"We better be getting back I'm hungry" I say.

"Yeh we should" we Stand up and leave the car walking back to the dining room. "I'm still apologising to Effie though,"

"Yeh sure" I reply smiling at her. I link my arm around her shoulders and hers finds it's way around my waist.

"After you apologise to Effie do you want to see my paintings" I say to katniss on the way back to the dining room.

"Yeh definitely" she says.

We make it back to the dining room, just as the train starts moving again. Effie seems happier that it's moving, but she still has a scowl on her face.

"Effie I'm really sorry about the way I acted" katniss says not letting go of me.

"It's fine, a lot happened today, it's normal for you to act like that, so I forgive you" Effie replies.

"Thank you Effie" she smiles.

"Nice to see that you two made up" Haymitch says, stuffing his face with bread and soup.

"Yeh well I couldn't stay mad at him forever, after all" katniss says looking up at me.

"Neither could I" I say kissing her on the head and smiling. Her hair smells nice.

We leave the room almost as quickly as we entered. As we walk down the hallway back to katniss' room my head spins. Katniss looks at me "you okay" she asks.

"I think so" I say but thruthfully I'm not. Is it weird that I can't remember waking up yesterday.

(KATNISS POV)

"You know, everyone's always talking about your paintings, I feel bad I haven't seen them yet" I say as we sit on my bed.

"Well I've got a whole train car full" he rises and offers me his hand. "Come on"

He leads me down the train to a car I've never been in. I don't know what I was expecting, bigger versions of the flower cookies, maybe. But this is something different entirely. Peeta has painted the games.

Some you wouldn't get right away, unless you had been in the games with him. Others any viewer would have got. "What do you think" he asks.

"I hate them" I say, I can almost smell the blood. "All I do is go around trying to forget the arena and you've brought it back to life, how do you remember all this"

"I see them every night" he says.

"When do you paint them" I ask him turning around.

"At night when I wake from a nightmare" he says. He smiles sadly.

"Me too does it help to paint them out?"

"I don't know, I think I'm a little less afraid of going to sleep at night, or I tell myself I am" he says. "But they haven't gone anyway"

"Maybe they won't, Haymitch's haven't" he doesn't say so but I know that Haymitch still suffers from nightmares. I'm sure that this is the reason why he doesn't like to sleep in the dark.

"No, but for me it's better to wake up with a paintbrush in my hands then a knife" he says "so you really hate them"

"Yes, but they're extraordinary really," I say, and they are, but I don't want to look at them anymore.

"Well I guess you have already seen my talent" I say laughing.

"Yeh," he replies. "We're almost at district 11, let's go and take a look" he says

We go down to the last car and take a seat on the sofa at the back. We slow down a bit and I'm afraid we are coming to another stop, until I see fences rises up before us. Towering atleast ten metres in the air and topped with wicked coils of barbed wires, it makes our back in district 12 look childish. Te watch towers, placed evenly apart. A guard in each one. So out of place among the fields of wild flowers that surround them.

"That's something different" Peeta says.

"I know" we where always told in school that district 11 was very protected but I didn't picture anything like this.

The train tracks just keep going on, like they are never going to end. "How many people do you think live here" Peeta asks. I shake my head. In school they refer to it as a large district, that's all. But those kids we see every year at the reaping, they must be like a sampling of the ones who actually live here.

Effie walks in and tells us to dress so we go to our seperate rooms. I give him a kiss before leaving. Cinna sits in my room waiting for me. My prep team do my make up and hair and cinna brings out a pretty orange frock, it reminds me of sunset. I think how much Peeta will like this colour. It's his favourite colour.

Effie gets me an Peeta together and goes through today's schedule. In most districts the victors would have to ride around the district but not in 11. We have to stay in the square and make a speech about the districts tributes. After the speeches we are to attend a dinner and then a party to finish it off. Haymitch walks in at the last minute.

"Oh I almost forgot sweatheart, I got a call from president snow and he wants you to sing in each district" he says. My mouth hangs open.

"What! And why didn't you tell me this before" I reply.

"It's fine, I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something" Peeta says at my side.

As the train is pulling into the district 11 station, cinna puts the finishing touches to my outfit, switching the orange headband for one of metallic gold an securing the mockingjay pin I wore in the arena to my dress. There's no welcoming committee on the platform, just a squad of eight peacekeepers who direct us into the back of an armoured truck. Effie sniffs as the door clanks closed behind us. "Really you'd think we were all criminals" she says.

Not all of us, Effie, just me, I think.

The truck lets us out at the back of the justice building. We're hurried inside. I can smell an excellent meal being prepared but it doesn't block the smell of mildew and rot. They've left us no time to look around. As we make a beeline for the front entrance. I can hear the anthem playing as someone clips a microphone on me. Peeta takes my left hand and the doors open. His hand tightens around mine an I look up to him. His eyes are squeezed shut and his other hand has formed a fist. When he opens his eyes again, he looks around confused. "What's going on" he whispers to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"I mean where are we" he asks looking at me.

"District 11" I reply. Before he an say anything else Effie is pushing us out.

"Big smiles" Effie says and gives us a nudge. There's a loud applause.

I look out towards thresh's family. There's an old woman hunched over and a tall muscular girl I'm guessing is his sister. On rues... I'm not prepared for rues family. Her parents, whose faces are still fresh with sorrow. Her five younger siblings, who resemble her so closely. They form a flock of small dark birds.

The applause dies out and the mayor gives the speech in our honour. Two little girls come up with tremendous bouquets of flowers. Peeta does his part of the scripted reply and then I find my lips moving to conclude it.

Peeta adds his personal comment which he has wrote on a card but he does it from memory. "Though they fought with honour and dignity until the end, both thresh and rue, where so young. But our lives aren't just measured in years. They're measured in the lives of people we touch around us. And for myself... And for katniss" I turn to him an he looks at me. "We know that without rue and without thresh, we wouldn't be standing here today so in recognition of that, knowing that in no way it can make up for your loss, we'd like to donate one month of our winnings to each of the tributes families every year for the rest of our lives" I feel a single tear fall from my eyes. What has he done. "Thank you"

I hear Haymitch's voice in my head 'you could a lot worse' at this moment it's impossible to imagine how I could do any better. I reach up and kiss him.

The mayor steps forward ad presents us both with a plaque that's so large I have to put down my bouquet to hold it. The ceremy is about to end but I notice one of rues sisters staring at me. I need to say something about her. I walk to the mic, "I just wanted to say that I didn't know thresh, I only spoke to him once, he could have killed me but instead he showed me mercy and that's a debt I'll never be able to repay... I did know rue, she wasn't just my ally, she was my friend, I see her in the flowers that grow in the meadow by my house and I hear her in the mockingjay song" I'm crying now. "I see her in my sister prim, she was too young, too gentle and I couldn't save her... I'm sorry" I say "thank you for your children and thank you for the bread"

I stand there feeling broken and smell. Peeta takes my hand once again and I turn my head towards him. I have tears running down my my face. He does his best to hug me with the plaques and his bouquet of flowers in between us. I can feel thousands of eyes training on us. Theres a long pause. Then, from somewhere in the crowd, someone whistles rues 4 note tune, the one that signalled the end of a work day in the orchards. By the end of the tune I have found the whistler. A wizened old man in a faded red shirt and overalls. His eyes meets mine. Every person in the crowd brings 3 fingers on their left Hand up to their mouth and extends them towards me. It's our sign from district 12. My last goodbye to rue.

After my conversation with snow, this gesture fills me with dread. I tried to think of something to say to undermine what has just happened, to negate it but I can hear the slight burst of static which mean my microphone has seen cut off and the mayor has taken over. Peeta and i acknowledge a last round of applause. He leads me back to the doors.

I feel funny and have to stop for a moment. Little bits of bright sunlight dance before my eyes. "Are you alright" Peeta asks.

"Just dizzy the sun was really bright" I say, I see his bouquet. "I forgot my flowers" I mumble.

"I'll get them" he says.

"I can" I answer.

We would be safe inside the justice building by now, if I hadn't stopped, if I hadn't left my flowers. Instead from the shade of the veranda we see the whole thing.

A pair of peacekeepers dragging the old man who whistled to the top of the steps. Forcing him to his knees before the crowd. And putting a bullet through his head.

* * *

**This chapter was incredibly long. But I had fun writing it... I hope you like it.**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you thought :) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
